Les ailes d'Icare
by le docteur watson
Summary: Quand on s'approche trop près du soleil,nos ailes peuvent brûler...Rum se montre et attaque tour à tour les amis de Conan. Mais celui-ci ne compte pas perdre toutes ses plumes... A son tour,il recrute des amis et dresse des plans pour faire chuter l'organisation...Mais qui des deux se brûlera à l'autre ? Arc 2 en cours. Reprise !
1. ( Arc 1 ) Chapitre 1 : La réunion

Les ailes d' Icare

Chapitre 1 : La réunion

Ano Kata ne parlait pas. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très expansif,mais là,c'était différent. Ses deux seconds se tenaient devant lui,ce qui était très rare. Vermouth,tout d'abord. Elle se tenait droite, belle,grandiose,et sereine. Quand à Rum...Il était dans l'ombre,tout à son habitude. Toutefois,il semblait mal à l'aise et Ano Kata devinait qu'il touchait sa prothèse,ce qui lui arrive quand il a quelque chose à dire. Donc,à moins que sa prodigieuse intelligence ne fasse défaut à Ano Kata...

-Boss...dit soudain Rum. C'est au sujet de Sherry. J'ai parlé à Gin et...

-Sherry est morte,trancha Ano Kata d'une voix glaciale. J'ai eu ma dose des morts ressuscités...

-Si vous parlez d' Akai,Bourbon a fini par admettre sa mort,glissa sentencieusement Vermouth.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en Bourbon,reprit Rum. Mais c'est de Kir que j'aimerais parler...

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Un silence pesant qui s'installa dans la pièce.

(…)

Shuichi Akai était mal à l'aise. Il faisait bonne figure,mais le message de Rena Mizunashi l'inquiétait. Ou plutôt,le fait qu'elle n'ait pas donné signe de vie depuis. La brièveté du message prouvait qu'elle était pressée,mais pour quelle raison ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui préoccupe Okiya Subaru ? ironisa une voix.

-La même chose que toi,peut-être,répliqua Akai à l'enfant qui avait parlé. Kir.

-Il est vrai que son silence est inquiétant,continua Conan. Mais pour Rum...

-Je ne sais presque rien de lui,je te l'ai déjà dit...Et grâce à ton amie,tu sais pour sa prothèse...

Conan ne répondit pas. Et ils reprirent silencieusement le fil de leurs pensées.

(…)

-Kir a toute ma confiance depuis qu'elle a tué Akai,grinça Ano Kata.

-Et ce n'était pas du théâtre : c'est une actrice qui vous le dit !ajouta Vermouth.

-Certes,mais tu l'as bien soupçonné d'être une espionne,non ? Et,de plus,j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'intéresse un peu trop à moi...Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'intéresse... Un détective particulier que Bourbon connait..Une personne qui,d'ailleurs,connait Kogoro Mouri car...

-Ne me dis pas que Gin t'a mis en tête l'idée que Mouri soit allié avec le FBI !coupa l'actrice.

-Sur ce point,il a peut-être raison,Sharon...souffla Ano Kata. Mais poursuis donc,Rum...

-J'ai fait des recherches sur cette personne et il s'avère qu'elle connait aussi Akai,et pour cause...

Il se tut et sortit une photo de sa poche en la jetant sur la table. Ano Kata ne la reconnut pas mais Vermouth,si. Elle l'avait vu à bord du Mistery Train,lorsque l'actrice s'était déguisée en Akai.

La sœur de Shuichi Akai. Sera Masumi.

* * *

Sera a été repérée par l'organisation ! Mais pourquoi intéresse-t-elle Rum ? Reviewez,si vous aimez !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Silver Bullet

Chapitre 2 : Silver Bullet

-Akai...dit soudain Conan en poussant un soupir. Au sujet de Rum,je crois que j'ai une idée... Mais j'ai besoin de vous,les agents du FBI,pour cela. Si tu peux faire venir Camel,Jodie et James. Dis-leur qu'ils doivent promettre de ne rien dire sur ce qu'ils apprendront...

-Hum ? Eh bien,je peux les faire venir,mais pourrais-je savoir...

-Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant. Ah,au fait,au passage,amenez aussi Ai et le professeur...

Intrigué,Akai quitta la pièce en pianotant sur son portable,laissant Conan repenser à son idée.

-C'est risqué,se dit ce dernier,mais je peux leur faire confiance. A eux et à...

A son tour,il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro,priant pour que son interlocuteur soit là.

(…)

-Eh bien...songeait Vermouth. Si Rum s'intéresse à elle,il doit y avoir une raison. Je me demande si...

-Elle m'intéresse,reprit Rum,car en faisant par acquit de conscience une enquête sur les personnes présentes à bord du Mystery Train,j'ai découvert que cette jeune fille vit à l'hôtel,mais pas seule,car certains détails laissent à penser qu'elle y vit avec une petite fille...Intelligente et malade...

-Quoi ? Est-ce tu insinues que...s'écria Ano Kata.

-Nous pensons donc à la même personne,Boss. Il faut faire d'autres investigations. Mais si c'est bien celle à qui nous pensons,il nous la faut en vie. Aussi je propose,pour commencer,de...

La suite de la conversation se déroula à voix basse,jusqu'à ce que Vermouth remarque :

-Excellent plan ! Sauf qu'il ne se base que sur des suppositions...

-Qu'importe. L'occasion est trop belle,jubila Ano Kata. Rum,tu as carte blanche.

Après un signe de remerciement,Rum quitta la pièce et Vermouth reprit :

-D'habitude,Boss,tu es moins expansif. Est-ce parce que...

-Tu connais comme moi l'importance de la retrouver. C'est une occasion inespérée !

Sans dire un mot,l'actrice se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle réfléchissait intensément.

-Si le plan de Rum réussit,Silver Bullet aura du pain sur la planche. Et si je...

Sourire aux lèvres,elle sortit un téléphone de sa poche,hésita un instant,puis envoya un court message avant de s'éloigner dans le long couloir.

(…)

-Merci d'être venus,déclara Conan sur le ton d'un orateur. Ce que j'ai à vous dire,certains le savent...

Ai et le professeur levèrent immédiatement la tête,suivi par Akai,qui semblait surpris.

-D'autres n'en seraient pas surpris,ou du moins,pas tant que ça. En fait,je...

Soudain,le portable de Conan vibra,le coupant. Agacé,il le prit,regarda et...Étouffa un cri.

-Tomoaki Araide...lut-il. Mais depuis l'affaire,il a changé de numéro. Alors ce message vient de...

" Rum entre en scène. Good luck,Silver Bullet. "

-C'est de Vermouth,c'est ça ?s'écria Jodie. Eh,une minute. Le Silver Bullet...

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi,Jodie,souffla Akai. Mais de toi,Conan,n'est-ce pas ? Non...

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes,puis reprit,interrogateur :

-Ou plutôt...Shinichi Kudo,détective ?

* * *

Akai a découvert la véritable identité de Conan ! Et quel est le plan de Rum ? Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour le savoir ! Reviewez,si vous aimez !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Aveux et enlèvement

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Désolé pour le retard ! Merci à Guest,Annael et Eyto pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre 3 : Aveux et enlèvement

Sur le coup,Conan ne trouva rien à répondre. Puis,de guerre lasse,il souffla :

-Depuis quand... ?

-Depuis l'affaire du kanji « mort ». Lorsque j'étais déguisé en Subaru,je t'ai vu sortir des toilettes en parlant dans ton nœud papillon avec la voix de Shinichi Kudo. Ce ne fut pas dur de comprendre.

-Shinichi Kudo,le détective lycéen ? L'ami de Ran ? Mais alors,le Shin-Conan-kun de Madame Kudo...C'est ta mère !comprenait Jodie. Alors elle sait que tu as rajeuni. Comment,d'ailleurs ?

-Une petite minute,dit James. Si toi tu as rajeuni,alors Ai aussi aurait...

-Oui,j'ai aussi rajeuni,lâcha Ai. J'étais scientifique dans l'organisation. Nom de code : Sherry.

-Minute...Les stupides recherches dont parlaient Vermouth...Et votre rajeunissement...

-J'ai créé une sorte de poison,l' APTX 4869. Gin l'a donné à Kudo pour le tuer,et moi je l'ai pris pour me suicider. Mais dans les deux cas,ça n'a pas marché...

-Te suicider ? Mais pourquoi ?tiqua Camel.

-On m'avait enfermé car j'avais arrêté mes recherches en signe de protestation suite à l'assassinat sans raison de ma sœur,Akemi.

-Quoi ? Mais alors...Si ton nom est Shiyo Miyano,alors Akemi,ta sœur,s'appelait Akemi Miyano ?!

Horrifiée,Jodie tourna lentement la tête vers Akai,qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis les premières paroles d' Ai. Il était tétanisé et blême. En fait,il semblait...Ailleurs.

-Les personnes connaissant nos identités ( ou uniquement la mienne ),dit précipitamment Conan pour changer de sujet,sont mes parents,le professeur Agasa,peut-être le Kid,et...

A cet instant,son téléphone sonna. Sur ses gardes,il regarda qui appelait et...Eut un grand sourire.

-Mon meilleur ami,lui aussi détective lycéen. Heiji Hattori.

(…)

Pendant ce temps,Rum attendait nerveusement quelqu'un. Quand elle arriva enfin,il s'exclama :

-Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Alors,comment ça se passe ?

-Tout baigne,c'est réglé comme du papier à musique. Nos hommes sont là-bas et vont agir. Ils n'attendent que ton signal. Envoie-le avec ce téléphone,dit l' es-tu sûr de ton plan ?

Pour toute réponse,Rum afficha un sourire carnassier. Il prit le portable et envoya un « Allez-y ».

(…)

Une jeune fille se leva silencieusement de son lit pour ne pas réveiller l'autre occupante de la pièce. En entendant le bruit de l'interphone,elle étouffa un bâillement et alla voir l'écran. C'était un groom.

-On a déposé un paquet pour vous à la réception. C'est d'un certain ...Akai ...Shuichi ?

-Quoi ? Attendez,je vais vous ouvrir,répondit-elle en étouffant une exclamation.

Intriguée,mais la curiosité étant la plus forte,elle prit une veste pour cacher sa tenue,ouvrit la porte...Et sentit alors une odeur de chloroforme,mais ne put éviter la tampon qu'on lui appliquait sur la bouche. Elle essaya de résister mais,très vite,Sera Masumi sombra dans l'inconscience.

(…)

-Évidemment que j'en suis sûr !répliqua Rum. Aurais-tu oublié mon plan ?

_Plus tôt,à la réunion_

_-Il faut enlever la fille,mais pas elle. Si elle est telle que nous la connaissons,elle a des alliés. En la surveillant,nous pourrons resserrer peu à peu notre emprise sur elle. Ou,encore mieux : si elle est seule,qu'elle panique ou non,elle ne préviendra pas la police,ce serait trop risqué pour elle. Donc, la connaissant,elle voudra négocier...Et alors..._

-C'est un plan parfait ! Tu la connais comme moi ! C'est ce qu'elle va faire !sourit Rum.

(…)

Ce qui n'aurait certainement pas été le cas s'il avait su ce que « la gamine » faisait vraiment en ce moment. En effet,après s'être réveillé,avoir constaté l'absence de Sera,puis lut un court et laconique message par les kidnappeurs,sa seule réaction fut de prendre un téléphone,d'appeler un numéro et d'attendre calmement que l'on décroche à l'autre bout du fil. Et quand ce fut le cas,elle déclara :

-Allô ? C'est moi. Ta sœur a besoin d'aide.

* * *

Sera a été enlevée ! Le second frère va entrer en scène ?! Mais comment réagira Conan ?

Désolé si je ne le poste que maintenant ! Et pour le titre qui est mauvais,mais je n'avais pas d'idées ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Détectives

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! au programme : de nouveaux personnages apparaissent !

Chapitre 4 : Détectives 

-Alors ? Tu leur as dit ?

-Oui,Hattori,ils savent. Attends,je mets le haut-parleur.

Ce qui fut fait,mais alors qu' Heiji allait parler,il y eut un appel.

-Attends une seconde,Heiji. Hum ? C'est Ran. Et c'est le portable ... De Shinichi ! Je te rappelle !

Conan raccrocha et,sous le regard des personnes présentes,prit son nœud papillon,modula sa voix et décrocha.

-Allô,Ran ? Comment ça va ? … Comment ça,Sera a été kidnappée ?!

(…)

Vingt minutes plus tard,Conan,Ai et le professeur était à l'hôtel. Akai aussi,déguisé en Subaru, évidemment inquiet pour sa petite sœur. A leur entrée dans l'hôtel,Ran se précipita vers eux.

-Conan!lui dit-elle,les larmes aux yeux. Sera a été kidnappée ! Comment est-ce possible ?

Elle s'écroula par terre,éclatant en sanglots. Conan vit alors Sonoko,assis sur une banquette,qui pleurait aussi,ainsi que Kogoro,qui parlait à l'inspecteur Maigret. Il alla leur dire :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé,tonton ? Comment Sera a-t-elle été...

-Enlevée ? D'après l'enquête,elle a dû être chloroformée quand elle a ouvert sa porte. De plus,nous avons découvert un vêtement de groom dans une poubelle. Elle n'a pas dû se méfier,dit une voix.

-Inspecteur Sato ? Vous êtes venu,vous aussi ? Et...Inspecteur Takagi ? Yumi ? Pourquoi...

-Je patrouillais dans le secteur quand l'alerte a été donnée,expliqua Yumi. Je suis venu aussitôt ! Nous avons d'ailleurs dressé des barrages,mais ça n'a rien donné. Quand à eux...

-On était au commissariat quand on a été prévenus,et on est venus avec l'inspecteur Maigret.

-Et heureusement,ajouta Takagi,car cette affaire a certains mystères,alors on n'est pas trop de...

-Ne lui dévoile pas d'informations !interrompit soudain Maigret. C'est encore trop tôt !

Subaru-Akai allait dire quelque chose,quand les portes de l'hôtel s'ouvrirent sur...

-Me voilà,Ku...Conan !rectifia Heiji Hattori. Alors ? Qu'en est-il ?

-Ha...Hattori ? Que fais-tu déjà ici ? C'est loin,Osaka !dit Maigret,interloqué.

-Euh,en fait,j'étais déjà en route vers Tokyo,j'avais une affaire à mener,expliqua Heiji.

Conan eut un sourire. En fait,il était là car il l'avait appelé avant la « réunion ». Toutefois,un mot de l'inspecteur l'avait surpris.

-Inspecteur ?demanda-t-il. Pourquoi aviez-vous l'air...Doublement surpris quand vous avez vu Heiji ? Et pourquoi avez-vous appuyé sur le mot « déjà » ?

-Décidément,tu es très perspicace,Conan,fit une voix. Comme d'habitude...

-Taiko-mejin ?!s'exclama Conan en voyant le nouvel arrivant. Que faites-vous ici ?

-C'est Yumi qui m'a appelé,au cas où. Car,vois-tu,l'autre occupant de la chambre a disparu !

-L'autre occupant ?Serait-ce...pensa Conan avant de lui demander à voix haute ce qu'il voulait dire.

-En fait,reprit Takagi,les employés de l'hôtel ont remarqué que Sera vivait avec quelqu'un d'autre dans sa chambre:les deux lits étaient défaits et elle commandait deux repas. C'est étrange car cela n'a jamais été déclaré. Cela ennuyait le propriétaire,mais elle payait,et il comptait bientôt lui poser franchement la question. De plus,certains grooms disent avoir aperçu une petite fille.

-Mais quel rapport avec votre surprise,inspecteur Maigret,quand vous m'avez vu ?

-Le fait est,avoua Maigret,que nous avons tenté de te contacter,Hattori.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un mot posé sur le lit de Sera,qui n'a pas été écrit par elle d'après les employés qui connaissaient son écriture,contenait uniquement les noms de Mouri,d' Hattori et de...

-Et c'est comme ça que j'ai été prévenu,interrompit Mouri. J'ai prévenu Ran et Sonoko qui ont tenu à venir et,arrivés ici,Ran t'a appelé. Entre temps,le joueur de shogi est arrivé,ensuite c'est l'autre prétentieux qui est venu à son tour,et maintenant toi puis le gamin d'Osaka.

-Minute,tonton! L'inspecteur allait dire un autre nom,et tu parles d'un autre prétentieux. Qui est-ce ?

-Il est là-haut,dans la chambre de Sera,répondit Ran. Quand l'inspecteur l'a appelé et qu'il a su que Heiji et toi seraient là,il est aussitôt venu.

-Ce qui fait,avec Mouri,Hattori,et toi Conan,si on te considère comme tel,quatre détectives !

-Quoi ? C'est un détective,lui aussi ?comprit Conan. Ne me dites pas que c'est...

-Je suis content de vous voir,fit alors une vois avec un certain accent. Cela faisait longtemps...

Heiji et Conan se retournèrent aussitôt. Conan eut un sourire,mais Heiji dit :

-Toi ! C'est vrai que depuis l'affaire du détective Koshien...

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour suite à la remarque d' Heiji. Il dit alors,tranquillement :

-Saguru Hakuba. Détective.

* * *

Tant de brillants esprits sont réunis ici ! Arriveront-ils à retrouver Sera ?

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! L'enquête commencera vraiment au chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Au fait,il y a une image pour la fiction,que je changerai si j'en trouve une meilleure ! Reviewez,si vous avez aimé !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Duel de déductions

Voilà le cinquième chapitre,où commence l'enquête ! Merci à Estelle,Eyto et Sylkabe pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre 5 : Duel de déductions

-Quand j'ai su que vous seriez là, je suis aussitôt venu, dit Hakuba. Par contre, je reconnais M. Mouri, mais vous, je ne vous connais pas...

Pensant à juste titre que cette phrase s'adressait à lui,Subaru dit avec un petit sourire :

-Je m'appelle Subaru Okiya, je suis étudiant. Je connais la jeune fille enlevée et M. Mouri, alors je suis venu avec Conan et cette jeune fille en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Hum hum...toussota Maigret. Désolé de vous interrompre,mais il y a enquête !

-Mais je le sais bien,inspecteur,répondit Saguru. J'ai justement fait quelques découvertes...

-Ah ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ?demanda Kogoro,attentif.

-La poubelle dans laquelle on a retrouvé le costume de groom ainsi que le chloroforme n'était pas la poubelle du couloir,mais celle de la chambre,donc le coupable y est entré. Or,il est probable que la mystérieuse jeune fille y était aussi : j'ai vu que deux lits étaient défaits. Ce qui signifie que, pour une raison que nous ignorons,le kidnappeur ne s'intéressait pas à elle,conclut le jeune homme.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit Heiji, songeur. Cela laisse deux hypothèses : soit la petite fille dormait encore et, pour une raison inconnue, le kidnappeur ne s'intéressait pas à elle,soit...

-Elle était elle-même complice des ravisseurs, continua Subaru. Mais ça m'étonnerait, car...

-Le mot a très certainement été écrit par elle, reprit Conan. Je doute que le ravisseur ait laissé un mot pareil,et je n'en vois pas la raison. Donc elle a voulu faire venir ici de brillants détectives, alors elle veut vraiment qu'on retrouve Sera, mais elle ne veut pas avoir affaire à la police.

-Exactement,fit Hakuba en souriant à nouveau. Je crois qu'on peut conclure cela sans risques.

Lorsqu'il se tut,un silence religieux s'installa dans la pièce. Tout le monde semblait impressionné par la justesse de ces déductions et de l'intelligence de ceux qui les avaient émises.

-Et...As-tu trouvé autre chose ?demanda Maigret,essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Non,mais ça ne saurait tarder,répondit Hakuba. Mais je crois que je vais avoir de l'aide...

En entendant cette réplique, Conan dit, alors qu' Heiji parlait avec les inspecteurs :

-Tu es vraiment venu car tu savais qu'on serait là ? Ou il y a autre chose...

-Cette affaire était intéressante d'emblée. Et Kid ne se manifeste pas depuis un moment,alors je m'ennuyais. Cette affaire tombe à pic ! Elle me permet de revoir de brillants détectives...

Sans rien ajouter, Hakuba se tourna et prit l'ascenseur. Conan entendit Sonoko dire à Ran :

-Dis, Ran, il est mignon, celui-là ! Tu le connaissais ?

-Sonoko...soupira Makoto ? ... Mais oui, je le connais, je l'ai déjà vu deux fois.

-Eh, Kudo, au lieu de regarder ta petite copine...souffla Heiji à l'oreille de Conan.

-Je ne la regardais pas !se défendit Conan. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non,ce n'est pas ç c'est donc lui, le fameux Subaru Okiya-Shuichi Akai, l'agent du FBI ?

-Hein ? Ah oui,c'est vrai,tu ne l'as jamais rencontré...Eh bien oui, c'est lui.

Songeur,Heiji regarda alors l'agent du FBI déguisé qui les interpela alors :

-Dites,il ne faudrait pas aller voir la chambre de Sera avec l'autre détective ?

Acceptant cette idée,Conan et Heiji prirent l'ascenseur,accompagné de Subaru...Sans remarquer la photo que prit quelqu'un dans le hall qui les observait depuis un moment.

(…)

La chambre de Sera. Malgré tout, cela faisait bizarre à Conan d'y être sans sa principale occupante. Et de plus, il y avait beaucoup de monde : sans compter les policiers se trouvaient ici Kogoro, Hakuba et Shukichi,en train d'examiner quelque chose par terre.

-Du sang,ça ne fait aucun doute. Comment ai-je pu la manquer ?pesta Hakuba.

-Avec le monde qu'il y a ici,ce n'est pas étonnant,. Mais, plus important, d'où vient cette tâche ?

Conan et Heiji allèrent répondre de concert à la question de Kogoro,mais une voix les devancèrent.

-Je crois connaître la réponse,M. Mouri,dit Shukichi. Ce sont de petites traces,tombés à plus d' un mètre du sol. Toutefois,elles sont interrompues par une forme ronde. A mon avis, c'est la chaussure du kidnappeur. Quand cette jeune fille a ouvert et qu'il l'a chloroformé,elle s'est défendue et...

-Attendez. Vous voulez dire qu'elle a blessé le ravisseur et que c'est son sang ? Mais alors...

-Malheureusement non,M. Mouri. Si mon analyse est bonne,c'est le sang de cette jeune fille. Comme je le disais,elle a voulu se défendre et le coupable a resserré son emprise sur sa bouche en appliquant plus fort le tampon de chloroforme. Mais en même temps, il a donc appuyé plus fort sur les joues,et a fait saigner Sera. Donc ce n'est pas son sang,mais le test du luminol nous sera utile.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Le coupable n'a pas quitté l'hôtel avec Sera ?dit Kogoro,interloqué.

-La poubelle,répondit laconiquement Shukichi. Avec l'uniforme de groom.

Aussitôt,Hakuba se jeta sur la poubelle,et étouffa un juron. Conan,Heiji et Subaru allèrent voir à leurs tours et eurent la même réaction. Ne comprenant rien,Kogoro s'écria :

-Dites,il y a quoi avec ce costume ?

-Il est neuf. Il n'est pas froissé. Le col est en parfait état et les boutons sont mis.

-Hum ? Et alors...Une minute. Le coupable n'allait pas repasser le costume et mettre les boutons ! comprit Kogoro. Ce qui veut dire...Qu'il n'a jamais été porté. Messieurs les experts !

Aussitôt,les experts examinèrent le costume,et en arrivèrent à la même conclusion.

-Donc le coupable n'était pas un groom,continuait Heiji. C'était un autre employé de l'hôtel ou quelqu'un que Sera connaissait. Il a jeté exprès le costume pour nous abuser.

-Donc le coupable est peut-être encore dans l'hôtel,acheva Shukichi. Donc le test du luminol...

-Pourrait nous permettre de démasquer le ravisseur,dit Conan. Messieurs les experts! Pouvez-vous...

Les experts hochèrent la tête et descendirent dans le hall,laissant les détectives seuls.

-Mais je ne suis pas satisfait,dit alors Subaru. J'ai l'impression que nous avons oublié quelque chose.

-Ah oui ? Et quoi ?répondit Heiji,agacé. Et,mais... Attends une minute...

Il regarda le costume de groom et,aussitôt,sortit de la pièce en étouffant un cri. Les autres détectives regardèrent l'uniforme sans comprendre,mais,presque aussitôt,ils le suivirent : ils avaient bien oublié quelque chose,et ils savaient quoi. Mais ils ignoraient que c'était trop tard...

(…)

La personne monta dans la voiture qui l'attendait et donna un appareil photo à l'autre passager.

-C'est bon, j'ai pu m'esquiver. Ils ont fait quelques découvertes,mais rien de notable. Par contre, on dirait qu'il y a une sorte de rassemblements de détectives...Il y en a au moins cinq !

-Un rassemblement de détectives ? … Ah,je vois, sourit Rum. C'est encore un de ses coups... Bon,je vous remercie, vous nous avez été très utile. Mais maintenant, vous êtres brûlé, et donc inutile pour nous. Et vous savez que notre organisation n'a que faire des poids morts... Vraiment navré. Adieu.

Le nouvel arrivant comprit, et la peur se lit alors sur son visage. Il voulut s'enfuir, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Les coups l'atteignirent en pleine poitrine. En essuyant son silencieux, Rum ordonna :

-Allez, jetez-le dans les ordures...C'est tout ce que mérite cet imbécile.

La voiture s'arrêta et le chauffeur sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière. Il s'empara du corps qui tomba à ses pieds, et alla le jeter dans la poubelle de la sombre ruelle à côté duquel il s'était arrêté. Puis, il fit demi tour, rentra dans la voiture, prit le volant et, sans un regard en arrière, démarra, et la voiture s'éloigna dans un nuage de poussière.

* * *

Quelle est la vérité découverte par les détectives ? Et qui est l'homme assassiné par Rum ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !

Au fait,pour l'homme assassiné,ce n'est pas vraiment qui ( vous ne le connaissez pas ) mais plutôt sa fonction,ce qu'il fait ( dur de décrire sans donner d'indices ! ).

L'enquête a vraiment commencé ici ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un fil cassé

Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Merci à estelle pour sa review !

Chapitre 6 : Un fil cassé 

-Ah,messieurs les détectives !dit Maigret en les voyant arriver. Cette fois,je vous tire mon chapeau. Les experts m'ont fait part de votre déduction et nous avons tout de suite fait le nécessaire. Cependant, il n'y a eu aucun résultat. J'imagine que Sera connaissait le kidnappeur.

-Pas forcément, coupa Subaru. Avez vous essayé avec les grooms ?

-Les grooms ? Eh bien,ça nous semblait inutile, mais nous l'avons fait par acquit de conscience.

-Monsieur le directeur!s'écria Heiji sans écouter la suite. Est-ce que tous les grooms sont ici ?

-Euh,eh bien...balbutia le directeur. On dirait...Oui,je suis sûr qu'il en manque un, engagé il y a peu.

-Vous pourriez le décrire ?demanda Conan aux grooms. Son caractère,son apparence ? Et son nom ?

-J'ai oublié son prénom, répondit un groom, mais son nom est Karasu. Il nous avait dit de le surnommer « Kuro » lorsqu'on était entre nous car ses cheveux sont noirs de jais. Il est petit, mais rusé et assez retors,même.

-Inspecteur !lança Shukichi. Lancez un mandat d'arrêt contre cet homme! Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit lui qui ait enlevé Sera ! Il n'a pas pu partir il y a longtemps, alors il ne doit pas être loin !

-Mais...dit Takagi. Le kidnappeur n'a pas pris un costume de groom ? Pourquoi serait-il coupable ?

-Justement, dit Hakuba. Le costume n'a pas été porté_ une seule fois. _Pensez-vous que le coupable est assez idiot pour faire ça ? Et à propos, pourquoi l'avoir jeté ?

-En effet,reprit Kogoro qui avait donné des ordres aux policiers. Pourquoi le jeter ? Cela indiquerait que le coupable n'est pas un groom, mais quelqu'un qui s'est fait passer pour tel : un autre employé de l'hôtel ou une connaissance de Sera. Vous comprenez ? Le réel but du coupable était de...

-Faire croire que le coupable n'était PAS un groom. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le coupable n'a pas porté l'uniforme, ajouta Conan. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin car Sera lui aurait ouvert sans, mais parce que s'il portait les deux,Sera l'aurait remarqué et se serait méfié !

-Exact !confirma Heiji. C'était un enlèvement très prémédité : il a du s'engager exprès pour ça !

-J'imagine que pour faire sortir Sera de l'hôtel, dit Sato qui comprenait peu à peu, il a dû la déguiser en cliente et faire comme si il l'accompagnait au taxi... Où se trouvait ses complices !

-Il a sûrement filé en vous voyant tous ici,s'écria Maigret. Il ne doit pas être bien loin !

Les recherches furent lancés tandis que les détectives cherchaient des informations sur le groom ou des indices dans la chambre de Sera. Profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls, Conan glissa à Heiji :

-Heiji...Il s'appelait Karasu, on le surnommait " Kuro ", et j'ai découvert qu'il a été engagé peu de temps après...

-Le Mystery Train, j'imagine ? Pas besoin de se faire un dessin,_ils _y sont pour quelque chose.

-C'est un coup de Rum,ça... fit une voix. C'est son style, ça...

-Ah,Akai !fit Conan en se retournant, le souffle court. Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous devriez venir dans le hall. Ils l'ont retrouvé.

Conan allait prononcer une exclamation de joie, mais le visage d'Akai le fit changer d'avis.

Et il comprit pourquoi, une fois dans le hall. Le corps sans vie du groom était devant lui.

-Trois balles dans la poitrine, dit Takagi. On l'a trouvé dans une poubelle au fond d'une impasse. J'imagine que ses complices l'ont tué car il était brûlé. Aucune trace de Sera, rien dans ses poches. Il faudra aller voir son adresse, mais j'ai peu d'espoir, malheureusement.

A ses mots, Ran et Sonoko éclatèrent en sanglots. Voulant rattraper son collègue, Yumi ajouta :

-Voyons le bon côté des choses. Elle est certainement toujours en vie, sinon on se serait probablement aussi débarrassé d'elle. Donc rien n'est perdu ! Et puis,il reste une piste...

-Oui, Ran, s'empressa de dire Conan, il ne faut pas oublier la mystérieuse petite fille qui vivait avec Sera ! On ne sait pas pourquoi elle est partie, mais on peut peut-être la retrouver, elle aussi !

-Au fait, dit Ran en essuyant ses larmes, cette fille...Je l'ai déjà vue.

-QUOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Quand ça ?s'écrièrent les personnes présentes.

-Après une affaire de meurtre dans un hôtel, je l'ai vu discuter avec Sera. Et j'ai eu le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu, mais je ne sais pas où...

-Ça change tout ! Ran, pourrais-tu venir au commissariat pour déposer ton témoignage ? Cela pourrait aider pour retrouver Sera. Au fait, Mouri, tu viens aussi. Hakuba et Hattori, vous venez aussi. Quand à vous deux, continua Maigret face à Subaru et Shukichi, venez si vous voulez.

Ils acceptèrent, tout comme Ran. Juste au moment de partir, Maigret ajouta :

-Ah,Sato ! Raccompagne Conan. Le soir tombe, il doit aller se coucher !

Conan n'ayant pas le choix, il se laissa monter dans la voiture de l'inspecteur...Sans remarquer la photo que prit un homme caché dans la foule.

(...)

Conan se trouvait dans son lit, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il était tard, et Ran avait fini par rentrer du commissariat avant de s'endormir. Kogoro y était toujours, avec Hakuba, Heiji, Akai et Shukichi. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'être un enfant l'exaspérait au plus haut point. S'il avait été lui-même,il aurait pu participer à l'enquête ! Haibara continuait ses recherches, mais sans grandes avancées. Il repensa soudain au nom du groom et à la remarque d'Akai, et il dû bien se rendre à l'évidence : c'était les hommes en noir qui avaient enlevé Sera. La mort du groom correspondait bien à leurs méthodes : ils éliminaient tous les poids morts, ils l'avaient déjà prouvé avec Pisco. Il était inquiet pour Sera, et se demandait où était la Gamine. Puis, las de se ressasser les mêmes pensées, il éteignit la lumière et se coucha. Mais peu de temps après, son téléphone sonna : il avait reçu un message. Pestant face à la lumière, il ouvrit le message, et un expression d'incrédulité s'afficha sur son visage quand il le lut :

« Je suis en lieu sûr.

J'ai des informations sur eux et, vu les circonstances, mieux vaudrait s'allier.

Rejoins moi à l'endroit où ils t'ont fait rajeunir.

La Gamine »

* * *

La Gamine est en sûreté et connait l'identité de Conan ! Comment va-t-il réagir ? La suite au prochain chapitre !

La Gamine sera dans le prochain chapitre,un meurtre aura bientôt lieu et...Un nouveau personnage fera son apparition !

On ne parle pas de fil cassé dans ce chapitre, car c'est à prendre au sens métaphorique pour une référence au titre d'un chapitre dans Le chien des Baskerville.

Encore merci pour tous vos reviews !


	7. Chapitre 7 : La contre-attaque

Voici le chapitre 7 de la fiction , le plus long que j'ai écrit depuis le début de la fiction. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer

Chapitre 7 : La contre-attaque

Conan resta figé pendant trois bonnes minutes à la lecture de ce message. Il ne réussit pas à prononcer un mot avant d'avoir relu le message pour la dixième fois.

-Elle sait...Elle sait qui je suis...Comment a-t-elle ?

Soudain, un détail le frappa. Il n'y avait pas d'heure indiquée dans le message, ce qui laissait deux hypothèses. Soit elle allait rester là-bas à l'attendre, soit...Elle souhaitait qu'il le rejoigne maintenant.

-Mais de toute manière, je ne peux pas partir maintenant ! Mais je peux peut-être la contacter...

Il envoya aussitôt un message ne contenant qu'un seul mot : « Quand ? », mais il reçut : « Le numéro que vous contactez n'est pas disponible ». Il s'interrogea sur quoi faire, mais il reçut :

« Avais éteint téléphone, je ne le rallume plus.

Demain à 17h. Sois là. »

-Elle s'est renseignée sur tout...se dit Conan avec un sourire. Mais est-ce que Sera...

Il secoua la tête, éteint son téléphone, le posa à côté de son lit et se coucha, préoccupé.

(…)

La journée parut extrêmement longue à notre jeune détective. Il dut répondre à plusieurs questions de ses amis sur le kidnapping, mais s'appliqua à éviter Haibara, qu'il ne voulait pas prévenir. Toutefois, quand l'heure du rendez-vous approcha, il envoya un message au professeur lui expliquant la situation et lui demanda d'aller au parc s'il ne recevait pas de ses nouvelles à 18h. Puis il partit au parc. A son arrivée, il partit vers l'endroit du rendez-vous. Il ne vit personne quand il y fut. Il s'assit alors contre le mur, troublé. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis longtemps. Là où il avait rajeuni...La où il était devenu Conan Edogawa...Soudain, il sentit le contact d'un objet froid.

-Tu es donc bien venu seul, dit la Gamine en éloignant son pistolet de la tête de Conan.

Celui-ci se leva rapidement et observa son interlocutrice. Elle était vêtue d'un simple chandail et portait une casquette noire, comme à l'hôtel lorsque Conan l'avait vue.

-J'aime cette tenue qui me donne une légère allure masculine, expliqua la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi...M'as-tu fait venir ici ?

-Pour préparer la contre-attaque, répondit-elle.

Conan, surpris, ne trouva rien à répondre. La Gamine en profita pour regarder autour d'elle.

-Un endroit marquant pour toi, non ?souffla-t-elle. C'est quelque chose, de rajeunir...

-Comment l'as-tu su ?demanda Conan, qui se posait beaucoup de questions là-dessus.

-Sera te connaissait. Tout comme ton amie Ran, d'ailleurs. Évidemment, quand elle t'a rencontré, vu que votre rencontre date d'il y a longtemps, elle a aussitôt pensé à toi. Elle te fait confiance, tu sais... Moi, personnellement, j'hésitais à me fier à toi. Mais les circonstances m'y ont poussé...

-A propos... Pourquoi avoir laissé un mot avec dessus les noms de Kogoro, d'Hattori et d'Hakuba ?

-Faire venir Mouri me permettait de te faire venir aussi. Je te l'ai dit, j'hésitais à me fier à toi. Mon espion là-bas t'a donc surveillé et m'a informé des évènements. J'ai donc décidé de te faire confiance. Quand aux deux autres...J'avais dû partir le plus vite possible, sans pouvoir prendre le temps de chercher d'éventuels indices. J'ai alors eu l'idée de faire venir ici des personnes intelligentes qui sauront en trouver s'il y en avait. J'ai pensé à Hattori dont m'avait déjà parlé Sera, et le nom d'Hakuba m'est venu ensuite, par association d'idées. Mon espion m'avertirait de vos découvertes tandis que je resterais dans l'ombre. Ah, au fait, je vois à ton visage que tu te demandes de qui je parle...Laisse tomber, je ne te le dirai pas. Par contre, je te dirai d'autre choses...

-Comme...Ce que vous savez de l'organisation ?

-Entre autres, mais à certaines conditions. Les trois plus importantes sont celles-ci : un, ne me demande pas comment je connais ces informations ; deux, elles seront sur Rum et Ano Kata uniquement pour commencer, mais sans que je te dévoile leur identité ; et trois, je déteste me répéter, alors je te donnerai quelques informations, mais pas uniquement à toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que les hommes en noir sont des ennemis puissants, il ne faut donc pas les sous-estimer et être prêts à se défendre. Or, la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. A nous deux, ça ne suffirait pas, il faut donc constituer un petit groupe de personnes de confiance. Qui suggère-tu ?

-Euh, eh bien, répondit Conan, il y aurait déjà le professeur et Ai...

-Ai Haibara ? Sera s'intéressait à elle. Qui est-elle vraiment ?

-Elle vous le dira elle-même, rétorqua Conan. Sinon, il y a Heiji Hattori, mes parents et...

-Shuichi Akai, j'imagine ? Je l'ai déjà appelé. Quand à ses collègues, je préfère ne pas les impliquer.

-Je comprends votre méfiance, mais...Ce matin, je leur ai déjà dit plusieurs choses...

-QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit ?

-Par exemple, ma réelle identité ainsi que celle de Ai, les personnes qui connaissent notre identité...

-Idiot ! Qui te dit qu'on peut se fier à eux ? Enfin, il est trop tard : je vais prévenir Akai qu'il peut les faire venir. Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Retrouvons nous à... La maison du professeur est sûre ?

-Oui, elle l'est.

-Bien , dans ce cas, retrouvons-nous là-bas demain à 15h. Amène Hattori, je m'occupe des autres. Pour tes parents, on verra plus tard. Réfléchis à d'autres personnes de confiance, au fait. Si tu as une idée, préviens-moi à ce numéro, dit-elle en lui tendant un papier avec un numéro. Tape ensuite 9875321, tu entendras alors mon actuel numéro de portable. J'en ai plusieurs et j'en change toujours, par précaution. Bien, je crois que c'est bon. Ah, non, j'oubliais. Ton amie et son père, Kogoro, ils ne sont pas au courant de ton identité, je crois. Ils n'ont jamais eu de doutes ? C'est important !

-Eh bien , Ran a parfois eu quelques doutes, mais à chaque fois j'ai réussi à les dissiper.

-J'espère que tu as raison ! Fais attention ! S'ils découvrent ton identité, cela ruinerait mon plan !

-Qui est, au juste ?

-Tu le sauras demain. Et une dernière chose. Je ne suis pas « la Gamine ». Si tu veux parler de moi à quelqu'un, dis « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine ». Tu as bien compris ?

\- « La petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine », répéta Conan. Oui, c'est bon.

-Bien. Maintenant, je pars. Et n'essaye pas de me suivre !

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas alerte, laissant le jeune détective seul avec ses pensées. Il se disait :

-Bon, au moins, c'est clair...Je dois lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil si je veux avoir des informations. En tout cas, elle est secrète ! Elle me rappelle Haibara...Bon, autant commencer par le prévenir...

Il sortit son téléphone, composa un numéro, attendit d'entendre son interlocuteur, et dit :

-Allô, Hattori ? C'est moi. Écoute-moi bien, c'est important.

Conan lui raconta toute la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la mystérieuse petite fille et termina par :

-Il y aura une réunion chez le professeur demain à 15h. Tu dois venir. Elle nous dira d'autres choses.

-D'accord, Kudo, je viendrai, répondit le jeune homme. Mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille...

-Et tu crois que je suis rassuré, moi ?pensa Conan en raccrochant.

Il regarda l'heure : 18 heures approchait. Il se mit à courir vers la sortie et fila chez le professeur.

(…)

Il était presque 15 heures. On était samedi, alors Conan avait pu s'esquiver sans problème, prétextant qu'il allait voir ses amis. Il était donc chez le professeur, où se trouvait déjà le professeur, qui était assez inquiet, Haibara, qui elle était curieuse de voir « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine », et Heiji, arrivé en avance, lui aussi curieux, qui discutait avec Conan.

-Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance, Kudo ?

-Mon intuition me dit que oui. Et Sera vivait avec elle, c'est, d'une certaine manière, un gage de confiance. Mais tu as raison, je ne sais à peu près rien sur elle. Donc, aujourd'hui, j'espère que...

-Bonjour, « cool guy » ! Comment vas-tu ?demanda alors Jodie, qui venait d'arriver.

-ah, professeur ! Très bien ! Bonjour ! Bonjour aussi, agent Camel, et à vous aussi, James Black !

-Merci, Conan, répondit le directeur du FBI. Akai attend dehors. Apparemment, il est impatient de...

-Me voir, Mister Black ?fit «la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » qui entrait avec Akai.

Elle attendit les personnes présentes, qui s'assirent sur le canapé, puis déclara à l'assistance :

-Bonjour à tous. Vous pouvez m'appeler « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine ». Comme vous le savez, nous sommes réunis ici pour préparer un plan pour abattre l'organisation. D'une manière que je ne vous révèlerai pas, j'ai appris des informations sur l'organisation, qui nous aideront à organiser sa chute. Mais ça pourrait être dangereux. Cela ne gêne personne ?

Personne ne dit mot. « La petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » dit alors en souriant :

-Bien. Alors, préparons la contre-attaque.

* * *

Mais quel est le plan de « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! Merci à Eyto pour sa review !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Jeux de masques

Voilà le chapitre 8 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Merci à Eyto pour sa review !

Chapitre 8 : Jeux de masques

Alors que « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » commençait à parler, Conan vit que Akai manipulait des touches sur son téléphone. Il s'arrêta, sembla relire un texte, puis appuya sur une touche et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Conan,pensant qu'il avait envoyé un message important, ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure, mais se promit de lui poser la question plus tard. Mais peut-être aurait-il été plus inquiet s'il avait su que le texte qu'Akai venait de lire était :

« Tout va bien,

je suis dans la place. »

(…)

Sera Masumi s'éveillait lentement. Encore toute endormie, elle secoua la tête et bailla. Ou plutôt, voulut : un bâillon l'en empêcha ! Stupéfaite, elle se rappela soudain des derniers évènements.

-Oui...Un groom disait avoir...Un colis de Shu-nii...J'ai ouvert, et...Il m'a chloroformée...Mais...Mais alors...Elle dormait encore...Est-ce qu'elle...

Folle d'inquiétude, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Une fois ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité, elle distingua une forme allongée par terre, sous une couverture, de l'autre côté de la petite pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle voulut se jeter vers elle, mais s'écroula par terre sans comprendre. Elle regarda ses mains et comprit :

-Oui, bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter...On m'a attachée...

Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas abattre. Ses mains aussi étaient attachées, mais elle réussit tout de même à enlever son baillon, qui n'était pas serré très fort. Ensuite, elle appela, le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas alerter un éventuel ravisseur, l'autre personne. Au bout d'un moment, elle la vit remuer, puis sortir sa tête sortir de la couverture. Lorsqu'elle la reconnut, Sera s'écria :

-Shu ?

(…)

Autre part, un membre de l'organisation lisait le même message que celui que lisait Akai plus tôt. Cette personne connaissait l'importance d'avoir un allié parmi ses ennemis. Et il venait d'avoir la certitude que le plan marchait...

(…)

-Se...Sera ? Toi aussi, tu es là ? Ça faisait longtemps...

-Shu...Tu es donc bien en vie...Mais...Ils t'ont capturé, toi aussi ?

-Oui...J'allais à une réunion quand ils m'ont eu...Lamentable... J'aurais dû me méfier... Bon, sinon, comment va-t-elle ?

-Ah, elle ? Je ne sais pas...En fait, c'est elle que je croyais que j'allais voir...Elle dormait encore lorsque j'ai été enlevée...

-Un plan de Rum, j'imagine. Bon, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, Sera... Mais pas maintenant...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Gin se montra. Il dit en ricanant :

-Navré d'interrompre cette touchante réunion de famille...

-Voyons, Gin, répondit Akai, sarcastique... Avec tous les micros dans la couverture, il n'y avait aucune intimité...

-Toujours aussi arrogant, hein ? Mais trêve de bavardages, le Boss veut te voir.

Gin s'avança, saisit Akai par le bras, le leva et sortit avec lui. Akai dit à sa sœur :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sera-chan...Je reviens tout de suite...

Ils sortirent, Gin ferma la porte et ils 'éloignèrent dans un long couloir. Une fois loin, Gin déclara :

-Bravo, quelle brillante performance d'actrice... Par la caméra cachée, je voyais presque des larmes de joie dans les yeux de cette sale gamine...

-La confiance est établie, répondit Akai d'une voix désormais très différente. La prochaine fois, j'obtiendrai toutes les informations nécessaires.

Et, sur ces mots, Vermouth enleva son masque.

* * *

Akai était donc Vermouth ( eh oui, notre agent du FBI préféré n'allait pas se faire capturer si facilement ) ! Mais que signifie alors le message de l'autre Akai ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Les deux plans

Voilà le chapitre 9,vraiment désolé pour cette longue attente ! Merci à Annael, EmYasmina et Sylkabe pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre 9 : Les deux plans 

-L'organisation est un ennemi puissant, mais tout repose sur les chefs. De vulgaires hommes de main comme Kusuda Rikumichi, je crois, n'offrent que peu d'intérêts. Pour les faire tomber, ils faut avoir approchés l'organisation de très près et en être sortis, comme Akai et...

-Moi, coupa Ai. Je suis Sherry, la scientifique échappée qui a conçu l' APTX.

-Quoi ?s'exclama l'oratrice, désarçonnée. Vous êtes Sherry ? Mais alors, tout comme Kudo, vous avez rajeuni ? C'est...Surprenant, mais magnifique ! Ça sera un atout dans mon plan.

-A propos d'allié, il y a aussi Kir, un autre membre de l'organisation, qui est en réalité un agent de la CIA infiltré parmi eux.

Elle est avec nous. Son vrai nom est Hidemi Hondo, alias Rena Mizunashi, présentatrice.

-Un véritable implant d'acier, sourit « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine ». Finalement , je ne regrette pas cette alliance. Que vous a-t-elle appris ?

-L'existence de Bourbon, puis celle de Rum, répondit Jodie.

-Mais nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis, reprit Akai.

-Ah, dommage. Bon, nous y reviendrons. Passons au plan proprement-dit. Tout d'abord, Mlle Sherry, quand vous avez quitté l'organisation...

-Appelez-moi Haibara.

-Ah, si vous voulez. Les endroits que vous connaissez... Qu'en est-il advenu ?

-Un laboratoire où je travaillais a été détruit, et ils ont certainement détruit les autres endroits.

-Bien. Je vous demande cela car il faut être logique. Ils n'ont certainement pas enlevé Sera très loin d'ici, et elle doit encore être dans Tokyo ou ses environs.

-N'est-ce pas un peu faible comme argument ? fit remarquer Camel.

-Certes, mais il y a autre chose. C'est, vous serez d'accord avec moi sur ce point, le groom assassiné qui a fait sortir Sera de l'hôtel. Or, il avait une petite voiture et, je le sais d'après un collègue que le groom avait emmené le matin de l'enlèvement, à ce moment-là, la jauge d'essence était presque vide. Pourtant, il en reste encore un peu. Donc il n'a pas eu besoin de l'emmener très loin, mais dans les environs.

-Mais comment savez-vous tout cela ?s'exclama James Black. On vous a renseigné ?

-Disons que j'avais un indicateur qui m'a renseigné. Et ne me demandais pas qui, je ne vous le dirais pas.

-Le second frère, pensa Conan. Il était donc à l'hôtel jeudi ?

-Bref, reprit « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine », il est donc allé dans les environs. Or, moi, je connais un endroit encore utilisé par l'organisation ici, à Tokyo.

Il y eut une exclamation de surprise générale. « La petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » souriait, apparemment contente de son petit effet. Elle reprit :

-Comme je l'ai dit à Conan, enfin, Kudo, je ne vous révèlerais pas comment j'ai obtenu ces informations. L'endroit est un entrepôt, dans un endroit assez isolé de la ville. Cependant, je ne peux évidemment pas vous dire combien d'ennemis seront présents. Ah, oui, au fait, Mister Black...

-Oui ?

-Inutile d'appeler un commando. Nous agirons seuls ou nous n'agirons pas.

-Excusez-moi, dit alors Heiji, qui semblait bouillir sur place, je commence à en avoir un peu assez...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ? répondit l'oratrice.

-Vous vous la jouez secrète et mystérieuse, et là, vous nous sortez un repère de l'organisation, comme ça, de nulle part ! Et si c'était vous qui avait livré Sera à l'organisation ?

À cet instant, personne ne comprit vraiment ce qui se passa. « La petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » se jeta sur Heiji, le fit tomber du canapé et le ceintura. Folle de rage, elle lâcha, d'une voix furieuse :

-Toi, écoute-moi bien, jeune lycéen d'Osaka. Sera est la personne qui compte le plus sur moi sur cette planète, et je ferai tout pour elle. Tout. Alors si je t'entends encore une fois dire quelque chose comme ça, je te laisse tomber, même si c'est pour tomber aux mains des hommes en noir. Suis-je assez clair ?

Personne n'avait osé intervenir pendant toute la phrase. Heiji réussit alors à dire:

-Tu...Tu as raison. Je m'excuse sincèrement.

Calmée, « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » laissa le jeune lycéen et retourna à sa place originale. Alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné, Heiji souffla à Conan, qui s'était approché :

-Je crois que nous pouvons vraiment lui faire confiance finalement, Kudo...

-Je crois bien, en effet...

-Bon, nous allons mettre fin à cette réunion. Mister Black, je vous laisse préparer l'assaut. Kudo vous dira comment me contacter pour m'informer de ce que vous avez prévu. Et, évidemment...

Elle sortit un papier de sa poche et le tendit à James, qui le lut attentivement.

-C'est là qu'ils se cachent. Maintenant, laissez-moi quelques minutes pour que je parte. Sans qu'on me suive...

« La petite sœur de l'extérieur du domaine » s'avança vers la porte mais Conan se fit intérieurement la remarque que c'était étrange qu'elle passe derrière le canapé, ce qui lui faisait faire un détour. Une fois à la porte, elle se retourna, leur fit un signe de la main, puis s'éclipsa. Ai eut un sourire.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, elle et moi...Tu ne crois pas, Kudo ?

Avec un petit sourire, Ai descendit l'escalier vers le laboratoire. Ce fut au tour d'Akai de dire :

-Je crois que je vais y aller, moi aussi. James, Jodie, Camel, on se retrouve à notre base ?

Sans attendre de réponse, l'agent du FBI s'éloigna. Mais Conan l'interpela :

-Excusez-moi, Akai...À qui avez-vous envoyé un message tout à l'heure ?

-Un message ? Ah, oui ! Rien d'important, pas la peine d'en parler.

Sans rien ajouter, Akai quitta à son tour la maison. Mais, une fois qu'il se sentit suffisamment éloigné, il prit son téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit qu'on décroche. Que Conan l'ait vu n'était pas réellement un danger, mais il devait donc se montrer plus prudent...

(…)

Chez le professeur, Jodie, Camel et James étaient déjà partis, et seul Heiji était encore présent.

-Une alliée intéressante...Et rapide !souligna-t-il en massant son cou encore endolori. Elle est vraiment de notre côté,mais elle cache des choses, c'est certain ! N'est-ce pas, Kudo ?

-Tu as raison, Heiji. Mais en tout cas, il faut se préparer à l'assaut prochain. Nous devons libérer Sera ! Au fait, tu rentres à Osaka ?

-Bien sûr que non, je vais aller à l'hôte, j'ai déjà une chambre.

Sur ces mots, Heiji quitta à son tour la maison. Conan le regarda s'éloigner. Il ne lui avait rien dit, mais la réponse d'Akai lui avait semblé trop vague, et cela le tracassait un peu... Il poussa un soupir et, après avoir prévenu le professeur, prit la route du bureau : il était tard, Ran devait s'inquiéter.

(…)

-Ils ne se doutent de rien ?demanda une voix au téléphone.

-Non, rassure-toi, répondit « la petite sœur de l'extérieur du domaine ». Sinon, tu as bien tout entendu ?

-Oui, par ton téléphone que tu avais laissé en communication, j'ai tout compris. Mais ils n'ont rien remarqué à ce sujet aussi ?

-Non, et je l'ai repris derrière le canapé en partant, tout s'est bien passé.

-Bien. Tu me préviendras lors de l'assaut ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu voudras être là pour sauver ta sœur ?

L'interlocuteur de « la petite sœur de l'extérieur du domaine » ne répondit pas : c'était inutile. Il la salua, puis raccrocha.

(...)

Autre part, Gin et Vermouth étaient allés voir Rum pour lui rendre compte de l'entrevue avec Sera. En les entendant, celui-ci déclara, satisfait :

-Bien. Nous allons pouvoir passer à la seconde partie de mon plan.

* * *

Deux plans face à face ! Des personnes qui jouent un double jeu ! Mais qui gagnera cette bataille ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !

Et au sujet de la review d' EmYasmina,oui,c'est long, " la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine ", mais je préfère lui donner un véritable nom que lorsqu'elle en aura un dans le manga.

Encore désolé pour l'attente ! J'essaierai de poster plus tôt le chapitre 10 !


	10. Chapitre 10 : L'assaut

C'est les vacances, et pour fêter ça, voici le chapitre 10 ! Merci à Sylkabe, Masumi, Mmm et Eyto pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre 10 : L'assaut 

Heiji tendit sa clé au réceptionniste et prit la direction de l'escalier pour monter dans sa chambre.

Mais alors qu'il posait son pied sur la première marche, il entendit une voix reconnaissable dire :

-20 heures, 26 minutes et 43 secondes, je rentre à mon hôtel.

-Ha...Hakuba ?s'écria Heiji en regardant le nouvel arrivant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Hattori ? Toi aussi, tu as choisi cet hôtel ? Alors bonsoir et bonne nuit !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Hakuba prit à son tour l'escalier. Heiji, incrédule, secoua lentement la tête puis monta se coucher.

(…)

Trois jours avaient passé depuis la réunion avec « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine », et James Black avait, par l'intermédiaire de Conan, contacté cette dernière. Le soir de l'assaut, les agents du FBI, Conan et Ai étaient réunis chez le professeur. Il manquait juste Heiji, qui arriva tout d'un coup, tout essoufflé, et s'expliqua par ces mots :

-Excuse-moi, Kudo...J'ai appelé Kazuha, pour expliquer que mon séjour allait être plus long que prévu, et ça a été un peu long, tu t'en doutes...

-Rassurez-vous, jeune lycéen d'Osaka, s'il n'y a pas de problèmes, vous serez de retour chez vous dans deux ou trois jours, fit une voix que les deux jeunes détectives reconnurent aussitôt.

« La petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » était arrivé. Elle avait changé de tenue pour une tenue toute en noire, plutôt de phase avec la nuit noire.

-Tout le monde est là ?demanda la nouvelle arrivante, d'un air presque détaché.

-Oui, répondit Akai, qui bougea machinalement le chargeur de son arme. On y va ?

-Oui, _on_ y va, répondit Ai, en insistant sur le « on ».

-Non, Ai, tu ne vas pas venir, s'écria le professeur, horrifié ! Tu vas rester à distance avec moi, dans la voiture, et tu ne risqueras rien et...

-Non, professeur, cette fois, je viens. Je ne veux pas être à l'écart, comme sur le Mistery Train.

-Ai, non, ne viens pas ! Tu...

-Excusez-moi, Kudo, mais elle fera ce qu'elle veut, coupa « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine ». Maintenant, allons-y.

Conan ne tenta pas de polémiquer, le temps pressait. Il soupira, puis, suivi d'Heiji, il sortit de la maison : l'heure approchait. Les agents du FBI montèrent dans leur voiture, et Heiji, Ai, Conan et « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » suivirent le professeur dans sa voiture. La voiture du FBI démarra, suivi de la voiture du professeur...Et d'une autre voiture, qui démarra alors que la voiture allait être hors de vue, et qui commença à les suivre.

(…)

La première voiture s'arrêta silencieusement, et le professeur s'arrêta à son tour, et les occupants des voitures descendirent. Aussitôt, James Black donna des dernières recommandations :

-Écoutez-moi bien. Je suis venu ici ces derniers jours, et j'ai examiné les lieux. Il y a une vingtaine de personnes, ayant tous des véhicules noirs. J'ignore malheureusement si Sera est encore ici, cependant, j'ai vu venir dans leur Porsche...

-Gin et Vodka ?s'exclama Conan. Que feraient-ils ici ?

-C'est donc une bonne nouvelle. Je suis resté jusqu'au soir,et ils ne sont pas ressortis. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne soient pas partis, les attraper serait un atout majeur dans notre plan !

-Et au sujet des accès à l'entrepôt,intervint « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine ». Outre l'entrée principale, il y en a deux sur les côtés. Il faut absolument les empêcher de partir par là, par attraper un ou deux gros poissons. Il faut donc que quelqu'un s'en occupe. Je propose donc qu'il y ait, à une entrée, Hattori et Kudo et, à l'autre, un agent du FBI et...

-Ai, coupa précipitamment le professeur. Agent Jodie, vous vous en occupez ?

-Euh, oui, si vous voulez, répondit Jodie, un peu bousculée.

-Bien, reprit l'oratrice. Reste donc Mister Black, l'agent Camel, Akai et moi-même. Les autres vont partir aux endroits que je vais leur désigner. De notre côté, nous entrerons en action à mon signal. Pas avant, c'est bien clair ?

Suite à un hochement de tête commun, elle reprit :

-Je vous rappelle que le but de ce raid est de libérer Sera. Si un besoin de renfort est demandé...

-Il faudra avertir les autres personnes par talkie-walkie,dit James en les distribuant.

-Bon, tout est prêt. Haibara, Jodie, prenez la rue à droite, et vous, les détectives, celle de gauche. Vous vous repèrerez facilement. Alors allez-y, et bon courage !

Conan et Heiji coururent dans la direction indiquée, et les deux femmes dans l'autre. Le groupe restant avança lentement vers l'entrepôt, laissant le professeur seul dans la voiture. Alors qu'ils avaient quitté leur poste, une ombre s'avança, une arme à la main. Elle s'avança lentement près de la voiture et, en un geste précis, enfonça une seringue dans le cou du professeur, qui, sans pouvoir pousser un cri, s'affala sur le siège. L'assaillant s'empara du talkie-walkie et s'éloigna rapidement, elle devait rattraper le groupe.

(…)

-Sérieusement, Kudo, tu en penses quoi, de ce plan ?

-Je suis aussi frustré que toi, Hattori, mais ce plan est raisonnable et logique. J'espère juste qu'il ne leur arrivera rien...Et quand je pense que Ai est venue !

-En même temps, c'est compréhensible : l'assassin de sa sœur avait des chances d'être là ! À sa place, je serais aussi venu !

Conan poussa un soupir : que répondre à cela ? Sans rien dire, il se retourna vers la porte et recommença à attendre.

(…)

-Alors, Aniki, qu'en penses-tu ? Les mesures de sécurité sont bien prises ?

-Certes, répondit Gin, mais ça m'énerve d'être le larbin de Rum. Pour qui se prend-il ?

-Pour le bras droit d' Ano Kata, peut-être ?fit une voix féminine.

-Toi, tais-toi ! Et puis, que fais-tu là ? C'est Rum qui t'a envoyé ici ?

-Non, je suis venu de mon propre chef, Gin. Ça te gêne ?

Et, sans même attendre la réponse, la membre de l'organisation s'éloigna.

(…)

De son côté, Ai pestait contre le sort. Elle était venu ici pour savoir ce qui se passait et, résultat, elle était mise à l'écart ! Le meurtrier de sa sœur était pourtant là !

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, dit soudain Jodie. Il y a peut-être ici aussi une personne qui a tué des êtres chers...

Suite à cette réponse, Ai allait dire quelque chose, mais le bruit du talkie-walkie l'interrompit.

(…)

-Nous allons entrer en action maintenant, soufflait la voix de James. Nous avons repéré plusieurs vulgaires hommes de main, ainsi que Gin et Vodka. Il y avait une femme avec eux que nous n'avons pas pu voir distinctement, probablement Vermouth, Akai est allé à sa poursuite. Faites attention, Kudo et Hattori, elle est allée dans votre direction ! Bon, souhaitez-nous bonne chance, on y va !

James se tut, et des coups de feu se firent entendre avant qu'il stoppe la communication.

-Tu as entendu, Kudo ? Elle se dirige vers nous ! Il faut...

Et là, Conan ne sut pas ce qui lui prit : il s'empara d'une arme que lui avait donné James et, sous les yeux éberlués d'Heiji, courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans l'entrepôt.

(…)

L'ombre mystérieuse, elle, avait continué d'avancer. Elle était resté discrète et était arrivé à la porte gardée par Conan et Heiji. Elle avait assisté à la scène mais ne s'était pas montré. Quand Heiji se retrouva seul, elle sortit alors son arme et la pointa vers lui. Elle visa et, un sourire sur le visage, tira.

(...)

-Il faut y aller, déclara Ai.

-Je...Je comprends, mais...

-Vous avez entendu votre patron : Gin et Vodka sont ici, et apparemment Vermouth aussi. N'avez-vous pas envie de vous venger ? Et puis, ils sont en minorité : ils ont besoin d'aide !

Jodie poussa un soupir, mais la scientifique avait raison. Elle sortit son arme, ouvrit la porte avec précaution et, suivie de Ai, s'avança dans l'ombre.

(…)

Conan était troublé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quand il avait eu une nouvelle certitude de la présence de Gin et Vodka, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de foncer dans l'entrepôt. Il se dit :

-Hattori a raison... Ils m'ont fait rajeunir, et ils ont tué la sœur d'Ai...Il est normal que leur présence nous fasse un choc...

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de pas de plus en plus fort : quelqu'un s'avançait. Il recula jusqu'à un virage et attendit le nouvel arrivant. De sa cachette, il vit la membre de l'organisation arriver et, en la reconnaissant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

-Toi ?

Il sortit son arme par réflexe, allait dire quelque chose...Et reçut un coup sur la tête. Groggy, il s'écroula, mais, juste avant de s'évanouir, il eut le temps de tourner la tête pour voir qui l'avait frappé...Et il vit, avec à la main le pistolet qui l'avait frappé, Akai, le visage fermé.

* * *

Mais à quoi joue Akai ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Heiji ? Et que s'est-il passé lors des coups de feu ?

J'ai eu du mal à écrire le début de ce chapitre, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !

Par contre, je n'ai pas compris ta review, Mmm... C'était une erreur ?

Je posterai le plus vite possible le chapitre 11 !


	11. Chapitre 11 : Inconscience et découverte

Voici le chapitre 11! Merci à Eyto, EmYasmina,, Sylkabe et Mmm pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre 11 : Inconscience et découverte

Akai regarda, impassible, le jeune garçon s'évanouir. Mais, une fois qu'il fut certain de son évanouissement, il souffla, furieux :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu vous donner un peu d'aide, répondit la femme. Sera est bien ici, mais Gin et Vodka sont eux aussi là. Je ne connais pas votre plan, mais vous avez fort à faire...

-On verra bien. Bon, autre chose. Tu vas partir tout de suite, et je t'appellerai quand l'orage sera passé. Je les préviendrai une fois l'assaut fini, mais ils risquent de m'en vouloir de ne pas les avoir prévenus...

-Après que tu aies leur ait fait croire à ta propre mort, je crois que ça ira... Et pour lui ?

-Je m'en occupe. Toi, files !

La femme s'éloigna rapidement, laissant l'agent du FBI seul. Il hésita un instant, puis il envoya un message sur son portable, avant de faire demi-tour : de là où il était, il entendait des coups de feu : l'assaut battait son plein.

(…)

-Merci, inspecteur Maigret...C'est effectivement une information très importante...Hum ? Vous n'arrivez pas à joindre Hattori ? Il loge dans mon hôtel, je vais le prévenir...Merci encore !

Saguru Hakuba raccrocha et sortit de sa chambre. Il avait remarqué que la clé de chambre d'Heiji portait le numéro 20, et lui-même avait la 14 : ils étaient donc au même étage. Une fois devant la porte du détective de l'Ouest, il voulut toquer mais remarqua, étonné, que la porte était ouverte.

-Hattori ? Tu es là ?demanda Hakuba en entrant doucement. J'ai un appel de l'inspecteur Maigret au sujet de l'enlèvement. Il voulait te prévenir, mais n'arrivait pas à te join...

Hakuba se tut brusquement : la chambre était vide. Il ne vit pas de veste, mais la chambre était rangée : il n'était pas parti précipitamment. Mais un détail attira l'attention d'Hakuba : le bloc-notes de l'hôtel avait changé de place...Il s'approcha et ne vit rien sur le bloc-notes. Il hésita un instant puis prit un crayon sur le bureau et gratta le papier : ainsi, le message précédent devrait apparaître.

-Professeur Agasa, 17h...lut Hakuba. Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Ah oui, c'est le vieil homme qui vit à côté de la maison de Kudo. Heiji serait toujours chez lui ?

Après tout, ce n'était pas impossible, se dit-il. Les après-midis n'étaient pas fraiches, mais Hattori avait pris sa veste : il avait donc prévu de partir longtemps... Hakuba sortit de la chambre, repassa par la sienne, prit une veste et sa clé, qu'il déposa au réceptionniste en partant. Une fois dans la rue, il accéléra le pas : le soir tombait, il devait se presser.

(…)

Heiji se retourna lentement, le souffle court. Il regarda la trace sur le mur: s'il n'avait pas entendu un bruit et ne s'était pas baissé à temps... Il n'osait pas y penser. Il lança vers la direction d'où on avait dû tirer :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !

Il entendit un petit rire, puis une silhouette se dégagea lentement de l'obscurité. Elle lui dit :

-Vous êtes rapide... Mais rassurez-vous, vous ne risquez pas de mourir, ce n'était qu'une balle à blanc... Juste pour vous prouver ma bonne foi...

L'ombre avança et Heiji écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant...Mais fut encore plus surpris quand elle lui lança quelque chose qui le toucha au torse. Se sentant soudain engourdi, il s'écroula et entendit :

-Par contre, ma seringue est chargée d'un vrai tranquillisant...

Le jeune détective eut juste le temps de voir la personne entrer dans l'entrepôt... Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

(…)

-Kudo ! Hattori !Répondez, bon sang ! Ils ne répondent toujours pas, s'inquiéta Ai.

-Et Shu non plus...lâcha à son tour Jodie...Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'aimerais que vous me l'expliquiez, Jodie Sterling...fit un homme en les menaçant de son pistolet.Ça faisait longtemps...

Jodie et Ai, heureusement en retrait, se figèrent sur place. C'était Gin.

(…)

James Black évalua rapidement la situation. Akai ne répondait pas, et les jeunes détectives non plus. De plus, il venait à l'instant d'essayer de joindre Jodie, mais elle non plus ne répondait pas...

-Excusez-moi, Mister Black. Avez-vous des nouvelles de l'agent Sterling ?

-Non, toujours pas. Ah, au fait, appelez-moi James : c'est moins formel.

-D'accord, James, répondit « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » en souriant.

Depuis les premiers coups de feu, il avaient continué d'avancer dans l'entrepôt, couvert par Camel. Mais ils n'y avaient pas eu d'autres représailles. Soudain, « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » fit signe à Camel et à James de ne plus faire de bruit: en effet, ils virent Vodka, qui semblait garder une porte, un portable à l'oreille. Ils allaient passer à l'action, mais les paroles de Vodka les figèrent d'effroi :

-Ah, tu as repérés deux intrus ? Bien joué, aniki ! Une agente du FBI et une gamine ? Ça fera d'excellents moyens de pression !

James et Camel étouffèrent un juron, mais la suite des paroles de Vodka produit un effet bien différent :

-Hum ? De mon côté ? Rien de spécial, la prisonnière est toujours là.

* * *

« La petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine », Camel et James ont découvert où Sera était prisonnière ! Hakuba a appris une information importante ! Conan et Heiji sont inconscients ! Et Jodie et Ai ont été découverts par Gin ! Comment l'assaut va-t-il se terminer ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !

Je posterai le chapitre 12 le plus vite possible !


	12. Chapitre 12 : Et le gagnant est

Voici le chapitre 12 ! Merci à Sylkabe, EmYasmina, Mmm et Eyto pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre 12 : Et le gagnant est...

Hakuba ralentit peu à peu son allure, puis s'arrêta complétement : il était arrivé. Avant de se diriger vers la porte de la maison du professeur, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la maison voisine, celle de son confrère disparu, Shinichi Kudo. Le détective lycéen n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis longtemps, et Hakuba craignait que...Il secoua la tête et cessa de remuer ces sombres pensées. Il s'avança vers la porte et toqua en demandant :

-Excusez-moi...Est-ce que Heiji Hattori est là ? C'est Saguru Hakuba...

En l'absence de réponse,Hakuba réitéra sa demande, puis allait jeter l'éponge, quand il remarqua qu'une fenêtre était ouverte. Obéissant à sa curiosité, il alla regarder mais ne vit aucun signe de vie. Il hésita, puis entra par la fenêtre. Il s'avança dans le salon en appelant, mais ne vit personne. Incrédule, il allait partir, mais vit soudain un objet sur un meuble :

-Mais ce sont les...

Il les prit et, une minute plus tard, quitta la maison, avec l'intention de rendre l'objet à son propriétaire.

(…)

L'attaquant de Heiji continuait sa marche, mais s'arrêta soudain en voyant par terre le corps de Conan, toujours inconscient. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et constata la présence d'une belle bosse sur le corps du détective rajeuni.

-Aussi efficace que mes seringues, pensa l'ombre. Que t'est-il arrivé, Conan ? Tu n'aurais pas dû te frotter à _eux_...

L'ombre hésita, puis prit le corps de l'enfant sur son épaule et fit demi-tour : mieux valait éloigner l'enfant des lieux de l'assaut.

(…)

-Sors de là, gamine, cracha Gin. À moins que tu ne préfères que je tue Sterling ?

Ai avait eu le temps de se cacher derrière le mur avant d'être vu par l'homme en noir. Celui-ci parlait à Jodie, qui semblait chercher un moyen de s'enfuir :

-Vermouth tuerait pour être à ma place, je pense... Que faites-vous ici, Sterling ? Vous n'êtes pas du genre solitaire... Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Jodie ne répondit pas et Gin, ulcéré, braqua son arme sur son front.

-Dernier avertissement, gamine, lâcha l'assassin. Montre-toi, ou je lui loge une balle dans le front...

-Ne sors pas, ordonna Jodie. Va-t-en !

-Je...Je ne peux pas, souffla Ai, qui se sentait incapable de laisser l'agente du FBI mourir.

-Bon, tu as choisi. À trois, je tire. Trois...Deux...Un...Zéro !

PAN ! PAN ! Du sang gicla, et Ai poussa un cri strident. Horrifiée, elle sortit lentement la tête de sa cachette...Et écarquilla les yeux. Gin était plié en deux et appuyait un mouchoir sur son genou. Jodie, quand à elle, avait les yeux rivés vers le couloir : un homme avançait vers eux.

-Tu avais raison, Gin, dit l'homme, avec en main un pistolet encore fumant. Elle n'est pas venue seule...

Gin jeta au nouvel arrivant un regard empli de haine.

-Donc je ne te laisserai pas leur faire du mal. Surtout pas à elle...

-Shuichi...Akai...dit Gin en grimaçant de douleur...

-Exact, Gin, répondit l'agent du FBI. Ça faisait longtemps...

-Shu...Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'entendais sa voix de loin, ce fut facile. Bon, pars avec elle, on se parlera après. Et sans regarder, Gin, ajouta Akai, en posant son arme sur la tête de l'homme en noir.

Gin était fou de rage mais fut forcé d'obéir. Il détourna le regard, et Ai, encore toute tremblante, rejoignit Jodie avant de partir avec elle, laissant Akai et Gin seuls.

(…)

-Aniki ! Aniki !répéta Vodka. Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un pro...

Vodka se tut soudain, et ce pour deux raisons. Un, il venait d'entendre un clic qui mettait fin à la communication, et deux, Camel venait d'apparaître devant lui.

-Un autre intrus ?s'écria l'homme en noir en dégainant son arme. Eh, minute...Je te reconnais, toi ! Tu es l'abruti qui nous a permis de savoir que Rye était du FBI !

-Exact, Vodka, répondit Camel d'une voix neutre. Mais j'ai promis de racheter mon erreur...

-Ah oui ? Et comment ? Tu es seul ! Et n'essaie pas de sortit ton arme, je tirerai avant ! Que comptes-tu faire ?

Un coup de feu qui frôla la tête de l'homme en noir fut la réponse.

-Il n'est pas seul, fit la voix de James Black, son pistolet bien en vue, à Vodka qui palpait sa blessure ensenglantée, incrédule. Pas un geste ou je tire. Et dans la poitrine, cette fois...

-Merci, Boss. Toi, à genoux !

Vodka tremblait de haine mais obéit à l'ordre. Il s'assit...Et reçut un coup sur le crâne qui l'assomma.

-Merci, messieurs, dit « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » en rangeant son arme. Là, il était à ma taille... Bon, il devrait avoir les clés sur lui...

En effet, elle extirpa de la poche de Vodka un trousseau de clé. Elle trouva la bonne qu'elle enfonça dans la serrure mais, avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle recommanda à ses compagnons :

-Attention ! Il y a peut-être quelqu'un avec elle...

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. « La petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » ouvrit la porte, regarda à l'intérieur...Et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sera était seule et semblait dormir.

Elle s'avança vers la jeune fille et eut un sourire en ne voyant pas de blessures. Une fois à côté d'elle, elle s'assit et, à la grande surprise des membres du FBI, lui tira violemment la joue. Sera poussa un petit cri et prononça, d'une voix encore endormie :

-Shu-nii...C'est toi ?

-Non, Sera...C'est moi...Tu es sauvée...

Sera, encore endormie, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se frotta les yeux et, reconnaissant celle qui avait parlé, s'écria :

-C'est...C'est toi ? Ils t'ont kidnappée, toi aussi ?

-Non, rassure-toi...Je suis venu te chercher...Viens, allons-y...

Sera voulut se lever, mais elle était encore trop faible, alors Camel la prit sur ses épaules et ils sortirent de la cellule. En passant devant Vodka, Camel demanda :

-Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

-James, demanda « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » en souriant, pouvez-vous l'amener dans la cellule ?

James s'exécuta et, une fois sorti, ferma la porte à clé. Il rejoignit ses compagnons et ils s'éloignèrent. Sera demanda alors :

-Et Shu ? Vous l'avez déjà délivré ?

-Quoi ? Euh oui oui, il nous attend dehors, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi plutôt.

Sera s'endormit peu à peu et « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » souffla à James :

-Vous voyez que j'ai bien fait de lui tirer le visage...Rum a plus d'un tour dans son sac, et Vermouth est experte dans l'art du déguisement...Espérons que Sera ne leur a rien appris d'important...Bon, appelez Jodie, voulez-vous ?

Comme toute réponse, James prit son talkie-walkie.

(…)

-Oui, Boss, tout va bien, répondit Jodie. Shu est avec Gin, et nous sommes sortis... Mais il y a un autre problème...

-Kudo et Hattori sont évanouis, reprit Ai d'une voix blanche. L'un a été assommé et l'autre endormi...

-Quoi ?! Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous arrivons. Nous avons récupéré Sera et nous vous rejoignons. Je vais tenter de contacter Akai. Vous, pendant ce temps, amenez les deux détectives à la voiture du professeur.

Jodie hocha la tête et coupa la communication.

(…)

-Compris, James...J'arrive...

Akai raccrocha et dit à Gin, d'une voix ironique :

-Il semble que nous ayons gagné, cette fois-ci...Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je te retrouverai, Akai...Tu mes paierais ça...Et je te tuerai moi-même, cette fois...

-Kir ne t'a pas trahi, elle n'était au courant de rien...Bon, trêves de bavardages, et adieu...

Akai posa son pistolet sur le front de l'assassin. Mais au moment où il allait tirer, il souffla :

-Non...Le moment n'est pas encore venu...On se retrouvera !

Il retira son arme et fit demi-tour...Mais fit soudain volte-face et tira dans la jambe de Gin.

-Comme ça, pas de risques que tu ne me poursuives...

Sans rien ajouter, l'agent du FBI partit d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

(…)

-Bon, je crois que cette mission est réussie, dit Camel qui conduisait.

-Certes, mais qui a endormi le professeur et Heiji et assommé « cool guy » ?

-Il le dira quand il sera réveillé, répondit Akai, pas très à l'aise. J'ai d'ailleurs des choses à vous dire...

-James est avec Sera et « sa sœur de l'extérieur du domaine », ajouta Ai. Hattori, Kudo, le professeur et Sera aussi...

Ai n'ajouta rien de plus, la maison du professeur commençait à être visible.

(…)

-Tout va bien, derrière ?demanda James qui conduisait.

Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse derrière la glace. Et pour cause ! « La petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » parlait au téléphone :

-C'était donc bien toi ? Ah, Hattori t'a vu ? Bon, je m'en occuperai. Je te rassure, ta sœur est sauve. Hum ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a assommé Kudo ? Mais alors qui... Est-ce que ton frère...Bon, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, ils peuvent se réveiller à tout instant. Je te rappelle.

Et « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » raccrocha.

(…)

À l'autre bout du fil, le second frère de Sera rangea son téléphone, monta dans sa voiture et démarra aussitôt. Mais il ne remarqua pas la personne qui était embusqué derrière un mur depuis un petit moment et qui, dès son départ, partit à son tour...

(…)

Le lendemain, à un autre endroit, Rum regardait en souriant les personnes présentes devant lui. Gin avait un bandage sur la jambe,Vodka se frottait la tête et Vermouth, elle, restait de marbre, droite comme un i. Il leur dit alors, l'air satisfait :

-Merci à tous. Mon plan a parfaitement fonctionné...

L'homme en noir détourna son regard vers une carte de Tokyo affiché sur un petit écran posé sur son bureau. À l'emplacement de la maison du professeur Agasa, un petit point rouge clignotait.

* * *

L'ombre mystérieuse était donc le second frère de Sera ! Mais quelle est la signification de ce point rouge ? Quel était l'objet découvert par Hakuba ? Qui était la personne embusquée ? Et surtout, qui a vraiment remporté cette bataille ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !

Et deux informations à EmYasmina : non, c'est loin d'être fini ! Et de deux, comme tu n'es pas inscrite sur le site, tes reviews ne s'affichent pas tout de suite, c'est normal !

On se retrouve au chapitre 13, et au début du nouvel arc !


	13. Chapitre 13 : Bilan

Voici le chapitre 13 ! Merci à Sylkabe, EmYasmina, Mmm, Lulu et Eyto pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre 13 : Bilan 

Ano Kata s'énervait très rarement. Aussi, il ne montra pas ouvertement sa colère. Pour autant, sa voix était plus glaciale et son ton plus dur que d'ordinaire lorsqu'il dit :

-Dois-je comprendre, Rum, que tu t'es joué de moi ? Ou, tout du moins, que tu ne m'as pas tout dit ?

-Navré, Boss, mais j'y étais obligé, répondit Rum en affichant un sourire, l'air sûr de lui, mais d'une voix toutefois moins assurée. Sinon, la mèche aurait pu être vendue par inadvertance, ajouta-t-il en regardant du coin de l'œil Gin et Vodka.

-Mais quel était ton plan, au juste ?

-Trouver où elle se terrerait. Elle est assez débrouillarde pour trouver des alliés. Cela, vous le saviez. Mais si nous pouvions trouver où elle se trouvait, nous aurions pu la récupérer, et, en même temps, nous débarrasser de ses alliés ! Mais comment y arriver ? Je ne voyais qu'un moyen : les manipuler. Les laisser récupérer Sera, leur laisser croire qu'ils nous avaient vaincus, alors qu'en fait...

Il sortit un petit écran de sa poche et déclara :

-Grâce à ceci, je sais où elle se trouve. Ou, au moins, où se trouve Sera Masumi. J'avais placé un émetteur sur elle. J'avais supposé qu'ils vérifierait son identité, mais qu'il ne prendrait pas le temps de la fouiller. Et...J'avais raison. Voilà tout, Boss.

-Un instant, Rum, demanda soudain Gin, qui semblait songeur. Quel endroit indique l'émetteur ?

-Le quartier de Beika, à Tokyo.

-Beika ? Mais c'est là que nous avions trouvé Sherry !s'écria Vodka.

-Exactement...souffla Gin. Curieuse coïncidence...

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi, Gin ?s'écria Ano Kata. D'abord Bourbon, puis Rum, et maintenant toi ! Sherry, tout comme Shuichi Akai, sont morts ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Il y eut un grand silence. Ano Kata, qui s'était levé, se rassit, passablement énervé. C'est sans doute à cause de cela qu'il ne remarqua pas le léger sourire qui perlait sur les lèvres de Vermouth...

(…)

-Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ?demanda le professeur Agasa, qui semblait anxieux.

Tout le monde était tous réunis chez le professeur, comme avant l'assaut. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, durant lesquels Sera avait dormi chez le professeur, mais il était temps de faire le point.

-Je sais qu'il fallait qu'elle reste à l'écart et qu'elle devait se remettre, mais ça ne peut pas durer éternellement ! Il faut prévenir la police !

-Et qu'allez-vous leur dire, professeur Agasa ?répondit « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine ». Que Sera a été enlevée par une organisation criminelle et que nous l'avons délivrée ?

-En même temps, dit Sera d'une voix hésitante, ça m'embête un peu que Ran et Sonoko soient inquiètes pour moi alors que je suis hors de danger...

-Sans compter, ajouta Heiji, qu'on ne sait pas qui nous a neutralisés, le professeur, Kudo et moi ! N'est-ce pas, Kudo ? Hum ? Kudo ?

-Hein ? Euh, excuse-moi Heiji, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Oui, tu as raison...

Conan ne l'avait pas dit, mais s'il semblait être dans la lune, il avait une bonne raison ! Akai l'avait assommé, alors qu'il venait de voir... Akai ne lui avait rien dit là-dessus, alors Conan hésitait à lui poser franchement la question ou à dévoiler qui l'avait assommé à tout le monde.

-Mais dit, Shu, ce n'était donc pas toi dans la cellule ?

-Non, Sera, ce n'était pas moi. Tu vois que Vermouth est vraiment est maîtresse du déguisement...

Conan allait parler, mais la sonnette retentit alors. D'instinct, Sera et « sa petite sœur de l'extérieur du domaine » descendirent rapidement l'escalier pour ne pas être vus. Conan alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à face à Saguru Hakuba ! Surpris, il demanda :

-Euh, bonjour, Saguru-san ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je te cherchais, Conan, et Ran m'a dit que tu étais chez le professeur. En fait, je suis venu ici chercher Hattori. Mais il n'était pas là et j'ai trouvé ceci, donc j'ai voulu te les rendre. Elles sont bien à toi ?

Hakuba tendit une paire de lunettes à Conan qui répondit, interloqué :

-Euh oui, elles sont bien à moi, c'est ma deuxième paire. Merci ?

-De rien. Bon, j'y vais. Ah, au fait, tu dois venir au commissariat cet après-midi avec Hattori, l'inspecteur Maigret a à nous parler. Salue le professeur pour moi !

Le détective lycéen s'éloigna au pas de course tandis que Conan, les lunettes à la main, le regardait partir, agité par un mauvais pressentiment.

(…)

-Qu'allons nous tirer de cette information ?demanda Vodka.

-C'est prévu. Boss, avec votre accord, j'envoie un membre de l'organisation là-bas. Il connait les lieux, il habite dans les environs.

-Je vois de qui tu parles...Oui, c'est une bonne idée. N'est-ce pas, Gin ?

-Oui, ça devrait aller. Mais j'y pense...Que faisait-elle là-bas, Rum ? Ce n'était pas prévu !

-De qui parles-tu ?demanda Rum alors que Vermouth s'éclipsait discrètement de la pièce.

(…)

-Il t'a rapporté tes lunettes ? Mais c'est impossible !

-Où étaient-elles, professeur ?

-Je les avais laissées sur le meuble, répondit le professeur avant d'expliquer : J'avais failli les emporter, mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment.

-Donc il a peut-être...se dit Conan, de plus en plus horrifié par l'idée qui lui venait en tête.

-Excusez-moi, dit alors Akai, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire... C'est moi qui ai assommé Conan.

Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent, et Conan fit aussitôt volte face.

-Je m'excuse, Conan, poursuivit l'agent du FBI. Et à vous aussi. Je vous cachais quelque chose...J'ai reçu, peu de temps après ton enlèvement, Sera, un appel d'une membre de l'organisation. Elle m'a donné des informations, mais je ne devais rien dire à personne. Tu te souviens du message que j'ai reçu, Conan ? Ça venait d'elle. Et quand tu l'as vu, ne pouvant pas prévoir ta réaction, je t'ai assommé par réflexe...

Akai allait ajouter quelque chose quand son téléphone retentit. Akai le regarda et s'écria :

-C'est justement elle ! Elle vous expliquera tout mieux que moi, ajouta-t-il en décrochant.

-Vite !fit une voix féminine. Est-ce que Sera est ici ?

-Euh, oui, répondit Jodie, abasourdi, qui avait reconnu la voix. Pourquoi...

-Fouillez-là ! Immédiatement !

Prompte, « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » se jeta sur Sera et, par réflexe, mit la main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Trois secondes après, elle tenait un objet minuscule en main.

Elle dit, d'une voix blanche :

-Un émetteur...

Les occupants de la pièce n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Conan s'y précipita, croyant que Hakuba était revenu, mais regarda cette fois par le judas...Et étouffa une exclamation.

-Qui est-ce, Kudo ?demanda Heiji qui s'approchait, anxieux.

Sans un mot, Conan laissa sa place au détective de l'ouest, qui regarda...Et eut un sursaut. Il connaissait cette personne, qu'il avait déjà vu en photo, quoique jamais en vrai. La personne qui attendait patiemment qu'on lui ouvre était un jeune homme à la peau mate, qui travaillait actuellement en tant que serveur au Poirot. C'était Amuro Tooru ou, plutôt, Bourbon.

* * *

Hakuba avait donc découvert les lunettes de Conan ! Mais qui est la mystérieuse alliée d'Akai ? Et comment vont réagir Conan, « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » et leurs alliés suite à la découverte de l'émetteur et l'arrivée de Bourbon ?

Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre sans prétention qui avait pour but de poser les bases du nouvel arc !

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !

Au passage, félicitations à EmYasmina qui avait apparemment trouvé quel était l'objet emporté par Hakuba !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Nouvelles informations

Voilà le chapitre 14, désolé pour le retard ! Merci à Sylkabe, tinalabombe, Mmm, EmYasmina, Eyto et Elconi pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre 14 : Nouvelles informations

-Bourbon...souffla Conan. Que fait-il ici ?

-Pas dur à deviner, grinça « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine ». Ils l'ont envoyé ici...

-On s'est fait avoir, constatait avec amertume James Black. Que fait-on ?

-On lui ouvre, trancha Conan. Autant savoir ce qu'il va dire.

Sera et « sa petite sœur de l'extérieur du domaine » descendirent à nouveau l'escalier, suivis de James, Jodie, Camel et Akai, qui lui resta cependant assez haut dans l'escalier ; et Conan ouvrit la porte en feignant un sourire. Amuro eut lui aussi un sourire et dit :

-Ah, tu es donc bien ici, Conan ! Cela faisait longtemps...

-Euh, oui, en effet, Amuro-san...Que puis-je pour toi ?

-C'est au sujet de cette jeune fille, Sera...Y a-t-il du nouveau au sujet de son enlèvement ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Mais il y a une réunion au commissariat à ce sujet.

-Ah, tu y es convié ? Décidément, tu es important, Conan !

Conan se crispa légèrement, indécis sur la réponse à donner, quand une voix déclara :

-Non, c'est moi qui suis invité. Heiji Hattori.

-Oh, fit Amuro en voyant Heiji. Le célèbre détective lycéen ! Tu es ici pour Sera ?

-Exact, je dois d'ailleurs aller à la réunion cet après-midi.

-Ah, je vois. Pourriez-vous me prévenir des avancées de l'enquête ?

-Si possible, répondit Heiji du tac au tac. Autre chose ?

-Non, ce sera tout. À la prochaine fois, Conan !

Il lui fit un signe de la main et s'engagea sur le chemin. Mais au moment de franchir le portail, il lança, sans se retourner :

-Ah, au fait, Conan...La prochaine fois, tu me présenteras les invités du professeur ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de se cacher !

Et, sans attendre la réponse, l'homme en noir s'éloigna rapidement.

(…)

L'après-midi était venue, et ils étaient tous au commissariat. Tous, c'est-à-dire Conan, Heiji, Hakuba, Kogoro, Subaru, Shukichi, ainsi que Megure, Takagi, Sato et d'autres policiers. Ran et Sonoko avaient été expressément tenus à l'écart. Megure prit alors un ton d'orateur et dit :

-Merci à tous d'être venus à cette réunion. Certains savent pourquoi elle a lieu, d'autres non, donc je vous l'annonce. Nous avons appris une information dans l'affaire de l'enlèvement de Sera Masumi.

Il y eut un brouhaha général et Megure dut demander le silence plusieurs fois avant de répondre.

-Nous avons enquêté sur « Kuro » Karasu, le groom qui a enlevé Sera et qui a ensuite été assassiné, et nous avons découvert quelque chose. En effet, ses collègues groom nous ont appris une information intéressante. Parfois, ils allaient tous manger ensemble dans un café ou un restaurant, sauf Karasu, qui allait manger seul. Et ils ont fini par apprendre où. Il allait toujours manger au même endroit, et c'était...

Megure s'interrompit et regarda longuement Kogoro. Il eut l'air gêné quand il annonça :

-Au café Poirot.

Conan eut un hoquet de surprise, tandis que Kogoro semblait éberlué. Seul Hakuba, qui était déjà au courant, hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Et nous avons appris qu'il était toujours servi par la même personne. Une personne que vous connaissez, Mouri...Et qui, nous l'avons vérifié ensuite, a déjà rencontré Sera, dans des circonstances particulières...

-De qui s'agit-il ?demanda Kogoro, qui comprenait peu à peu.

Pour toute réponse, Megure afficha sur un tableau une photo d'une personne que Kogoro, Conan, Heiji et Subaru-akai, entre autres, reconnurent aussitôt. C'était Amuro Tooru.

-Mais oui, j'aurais du m'en douter, se dit Conan après un court instant de surprise...Rien de tel que le face à face pour échanger des informations...En allant manger, Karasu a passé les informations à Bourbon, qui les a passés à Rum...

Conan jeta alors un coup rapide à Subaru, qui avait son portable à la main. Ce portable était actuellement en communication avec la maison du professeur, d'où « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine », Jodie, James, Camel et Jodie entendaient tout. Ironiquement, à l'autre bout du fil aussi, un téléphone était aussi allumé pour permettre à quelqu'un d'écouter. À un allié dont Conan avait appris l'identité le matin même, ou plutôt il y a trois jours, juste avant d'être assommé par Akai. Un allié qui était un implant d'acier dans l'organisation. Ou plutôt une alliée...Rena Mizunashi, ou Hidemi Hondo, ou encore Kir.

(…)

( Plus tôt, le matin-même, chez le professeur, après le départ d' Amuro )

-Il nous a repérés, souffla « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine ». Ou tout du moins vous, agents du FBI, je pense avoir été suffisamment bas dans l'escalier...

-Je l'espère, dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Quoique malheureusement, je ne crois pas que ça change grand chose...

-Kir...dit lentement James Black. Depuis les trois lettres, nous n'avions pas eu de vos nouvelles... Pourquoi avoir demandés à Akai de ne rien nous dire ?

-Navré, Mister Black. Mais je ne pouvais me fier à personne...Après que j'ai appris que Rum allait entrer en scène, étant donné que j'ignore tout de lui, je ne pouvais me fier qu'à Akai, qui avait été officiellement mort... D'ailleurs, vous m'avez bien eu sur ce coup-là, je croyais vraiment l'avoir tué...Bref. Mais comme vous avez libéré Sera, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance...Et de toute manière, je me devais de vous prévenir pour l'émetteur... Au fait, Conan, j'espère que ta tête va mieux ? Navré pour ça, mais on ne pouvait pas prévoir ta réaction en me voyant, et tu avais sorti ton arme...Vraiment désolé.

-Oui, merci, rassurez-vous, je vais bien...Et vous êtes pardonné, répondit Conan, beau prince.

-Excusez-moi, Kir, reprit James...Savez-vous qui est Rum ?

-Malheureusement non, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, j'ai appris son entrée en scène indirectement et étais venue à l'entrepôt de mon plein gré et sans l'avertir, donc je ne l'ai pas vu...Au fait, si j'ai bien entendu, c'était Bourbon il y a un instant ?

-Oui, répondit Heiji. Et il a vu les agents du FBI...

-Ah, c'est ennuyeux...Mais il y a plus important...Pour Sera, comment allez-vous faire ?

Il y eut un grand silence et Kir réitéra sa demande :

-Oui, qu'allez-vous faire ? Elle ne va pas rester ici éternellement, et les policiers pourraient découvrir des informations confidentielles par hasard dans leur recherche, ce qui serait très gênant... Alors qu'avez-vous prévu ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » dit doucement, d'une voix hésitante :

-Je crois que...J'ai une idée...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et elle proposa son idée à l'assistance attentive.

(…)

À la fin de la réunion, Kir referma son téléphone et s'engagea dans le couloir à pas rapides. Elle s'arrêta soudain et poussa une porte, où elle était apparemment attendu. Gin dit alors, d'une voix tranchante :

-Bonjour, Kir...J'ai une question à te poser...Pourquoi es-tu venu à l'entrepôt ?

-Pour mon intérêt personnel, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il y a un problème ?

-Je ne te crois pas, Kir...Mais autre chose...Te souviens-tu de Kogoro Mouri ?

-Évidemment, c'est ce détective que j'avais contacté, et que tu avais failli tuer ensuite. Pourquoi ?

-L'émetteur qu'il avait utilisé ressemblait à celui utilisé par Sherry, poursuivit l'homme en noir.

-Morte depuis, rétorqua Kir. Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Shuichi Akai...Tu l'as tué sous mes yeux, tu t'en souviens ?

-Certes, oui, mais pour...

-Sauf qu'il est vivant, cria soudain Gin en braquant son pistolet sur la femme. Vivant, et il a failli me tuer. Qu'as-tu à dire ?

Prise de court, Kir ne répondit rien. Et dans sa légère angoisse, elle ne remarqua pas la caméra allumée. Et dans une pièce voisine, Rum, sourire aux lèvres, regardait la scène.

(...)

Conan, qui venait de repenser aux évènements du matin, et qui ignorait évidemment ce qui était arrivée à leur alliée, concentra à nouveau son attention sur les paroles de l'inspecteur.

-Mouri, que savez-vous au juste sur cet Amuro ? Je ne l'ai rencontré personnellement que peu de fois, mais je sais qu'il est devenu votre disciple, donc vous le connaissez mieux que moi.

-Il...Eh bien, c'est...essaya de dire Kogoro, extrêmement gêné.

Nul ne sait ce qu'allait dire Kogoro à ce moment-là, lui-même l'a certainement oublié. On entendit alors des bruits de pas précipités, et une personne entra dans la pièce.

-Im...Impossible !s'exclama Megure.

-Mais...Mais...Comment est-ce possible ?balbutia Kogoro.

Seul Conan, Subaru-akai et Heiji ne semblèrent pas surpris. Mais il était visible qu'ils semblaient tous assez anxieux sur la suite des évènements...

* * *

L'alliée d'Akai était donc Kir ! Mais qui est la personne venant d'intervenir dans la réunion au commissariat ? Comment va réagir Kir face à Gin ? Et Amuro a-t-il un plan ?

Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Par contre, Mmm, tu veux dire que tu as trouvé le dernier chapitre trop long ? Désolé si c'est le cas, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as dit ça, car le chapitre 12, par exemple, était plus long !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ( et désolé pour le titre, je n'avais pas d'idées ) ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Shogi et arts martiaux

Voilà le chapitre 15 des ailes d'Icare ! Vraiment désolé pour l'énorme retard qu'a pris ce chapitre ! Merci à Sylkabe, tinalabombe et Eyto pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre 15 : Shogi, intentions et arts martiaux

Gin avait un méchant sourire sur les lèvres en braquant son pistolet vers Kir. Il répéta :

-Qu'as-tu à répondre, Kir ? Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas t'abattre sur le champ et je ne le ferai pas.

-Qui...Qui te dit que Akai ne m'a pas dupée, moi aussi ?répondit la membre de l'organisation d'une voix mal assurée. Si tu t'es fait avoir, est-ce que ça n'aurait pas pu être la même chose pour moi ?

L'argument sembla faire fléchir l'homme en noir. Il commençait à baisser son arme quand une voix lui souffla dans son oreille :

-Ne te laisse pas convaincre, Gin. Elle est rusée et a plus d'un tour dans son sac...

Rum éloigna sa bouche du micro avec lequel il avait parlé à Gin via une oreillette et constata avec satisfaction que l'arme de l'homme en noir était de nouveau braquée vers Kir.

-Quelle excuse va-t-elle bien pouvoir inventer, cette fois ?dit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Rum fit aussitôt volte-face et tint en joue l'homme qui venait d'entrer derrière lui, mais il le reconnut et baissa son arme en soupirant.

-Ah, c'est toi, Bourbon...Alors, du nouveau ?

-Oui, répondit l'homme en noir en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Je suis allée chez le professeur Agasa, et j'ai eu le temps de voir des agents du FBI. Il y avait peut-être Akai, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Et je n'ai pas vu non plus Sera et qui-vous-savez. Donc soit elles s'étaient cachées à temps, soit ils ont trouvé l'émetteur et l'ont laissé chez le professeur pour attirer son attention sur un leurre pendant qu'elles fuyaient. Ce qui ne n'arrangerait pas votre plan, je me trompe ?

-Hum, en effet, ce serait ennuyeux, il faudrait savoir quelle est la bonne hypothèse rapidement...

Rum ne le savait pas encore, mais le soir même, il allait avoir la réponse à sa question...

(….)

Le lendemain de la discussion entre les deux hommes en noir, dans une maison de Tokyo, une lumière bleutée émanant d'une télévision semblait illuminer un spectateur, qui avait actuellement un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se disait en lui-même :

-Son jeu d'actrice est effectivement assez proche d'une détective, mais cette Terumi Hoshino joue bien la joueuse de shogi et les stratégies de jeux sont assez intelligentes...

Le bruit de la sonnette arriva soudain aux oreilles de Shukichi Haneda. Il se leva, alla ouvrir la porte et fut assez surpris de se retrouver face à face avec Saguru Hakuba.

-Rebonjour, monsieur Haneda. Puis-je entrer un instant ? J'ai à vous parler.

-Sur les évènements d'hier, j'imagine ? Je vous en prie, entrez.

Le jeune détective lycéen suivit le Meijin et s'assit sur le canapé. Il commença sans préambule :

-Bon, j'imagine que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

Shukichi hocha la tête. En effet, il aurait été dur de l'oublier...

(…)

(La veille, au commissariat, après l'entrée dans la pièce d'un mystérieux personnage )

-Vous...Vous êtes la jeune fille que nous a décrit les grooms de l'hôtel ?!balbutia Takagi.

« La petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

-Que faites-vous ici ?s'exclama Maigret en tentant de reprendre contenance.

-Je suis venu aider à l'enquête, répondit calmement la nouvelle arrivante.

-C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir, ainsi que Hattori ?demanda Hakuba tout aussi sereinement.

-En effet, c'est bien moi. À mon réveil, et en constatant l'absence de Sera, je suis partie le plus vite possible, sans pouvoir prendre le temps de chercher d'éventuels indices sur le kidnappeur de mon amie. J'ai alors eu l'idée de faire venir ici des personnes intelligentes qui sauront en trouver s'il y en avait. Le nom de Kogoro Mouri m'est évidemment tout de suite venu à l'esprit, tout comme ensuite à celui d'Hattori, que Sera avait également rencontré. Quand à vous-même, Saguru Hakuba, j'y ai pensé par association d'idées.

-À peu de choses près, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit lorsque je l'ai rencontré, se dit intérieurement Conan.

-Et votre présence, Taiko-mejin, ne fut qu'un simple coup de chance. Mais elle a apparemment servi, donc je vous remercie, mademoiselle, dit l'oratrice en regardant Yumi.

Yumi rougit violemment et Heiji retint un petit rire. Maigret reprit, légèrement agacé :

-Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Où étiez-vous pendant ces quelques jours, et pourquoi venir maintenant ?

-Vous le savez, je n'étais pas déclaré à l'hôtel. Et j'ai donc hésité à venir ici. Mais j'ai finalement pensé que mon aide pourrait aider à trouver les kidnappeurs, donc me voilà.

Conan ne dit rien en entendant cela, mais les paroles de « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » le matin-même étaient très différentes...

(…)

(Plus tôt, chez le professeur, après la prise de parole de « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » )

-Vous savez comme moi que je suis actuellement recherchée, tout comme Sera. Cette situation ne peut pas durer éternellement. Sera doit certes réapparaitre, mais il en est de même pour moi. De plus, l'avantage de cette idée est que l'organisation s'attend à tout, sauf à ça. Ma réapparition va donc les déstabiliser, et c'est la meilleure arme dans une bataille. Ils vont donc devoir improviser, certainement via cet Amuro, qui est dans notre « collimateur ». C'est donc tout bénéfice pour nous. Et si vous vous demandez ce que j'ai prévu pour Sera...

« La petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » se tut un instant, puis reprit et dit...

(…)

Ran Mouri prenait son mal en patience et attendait le retour de son père de la réunion au commissariat sur l'enlèvement de Sera. Elle venait de fermer la porte du bureau de son père, où elle était chargée d'attendre, au cas où un client arriverait, mais personne n'était venu. Elle monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte, entra et la ferma derrière elle. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, lava son bol de riz et posa ceux de son père et de Conan sur la table. Elle sortit de la cuisine et fit malencontreusement tomber son portable. Elle se pencha, le ramassa...Et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La vue de la dragonne lui rappela l'affaire où Sera l'avait coincé dans le portable pour que Conan entende tout. Une dragonne offerte par Shinichi...Qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Et maintenant, c'est Sera qui avait disparu. Il n'y avait aucune vraie piste, et Ran craignait le pire...Elle s'essuya les yeux...Et se figea soudain. Elle venait d'entendre le bruit de la serrure de la porte de l'appartement. Elle resta stoïque, prêta l'oreille et entendit distinctement la porte s'ouvrir. Elle éteignit vivement la lumière de la cuisine mais ne bougea pas. Elle entendit des petits bruits de pas, retint son souffle, attendit quelques secondes le temps que le visiteur s'approche...Et à cet instant se retourna et envoya un coup de pied latéral fulgurant, que le nouvel arrivant sembla éviter. Elle prit appui sur son pied et envoya son genou en avant, là où elle estimait qu'était la personne. Elle le rata à nouveau, mais un rayon de lune lui permit de le voir furtivement. Les conseils de son amie Kazumi lui revinrent en mémoire, et expédia en un éclair son poing vers le ventre du nouveau venu, qui sembla surpris. Il le para habilement mais se prit un coup de pied dans le menton. Il tituba en tentant de reprendre son souffle...Et se prit le pied de Ran dans le visage avant de s'écrouler.

-C'était un Dômawashi Kaitengeri, monsieur l'inconnu, dit Ran. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

Il y eut un petit rire, puis la personne dit, d'une voix parfaitement normale ( à la grande surprise de Ran car une personne normale aurait été groggy et aurait du moins eu du mal à parler ) :

-Je ne connaissais pas ce coup-là, Ran...Comme quoi le karaté me réserve des surprises...

Elle se leva vivement et dit avec un petit sourire :

-Content de te revoir !

Et à cet instant, Ran, qui l'avait reconnu, s'écria, folle de joie :

-Sera !

(…)

-La réunion avait pris fin subitement après cela, et cette étrange jeune fille était restée avec les policiers. Voilà tout ce que nous savons, acheva de récapituler Hakuba.

-Exact. Mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

-À ceci : aviez-vous déjà rencontré cette jeune fille avant ?

Il y eut une très, très légère, hésitation de la part de Shukichi Haneda, que Hakuba remarqua mais ne put savoir s'il s'agissait d'un signe de mensonge, avant que le joueur de shogi ne réponde, d'une voix parfaitement neutre :

-Non.

-Eh bien moi, si.

Cette fois, Hakuba lut sans l'ombre d'un doute la surprise sur le visage du joueur du shogi.

-Et quand est-ce arrivé ?demanda Shukichi Haneda, l'instant de surprise passée.

-Je l'ai vu à un certain moment, il y a peu de temps, répondit Hakuba en pesant ses mots. De ce que j'ai vu, une attaque venait d'avoir lieu.

-Une attaque ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Hakuba ne répondit pas instantanément, puis il lâcha, d'un ton très sérieux :

-Il y a dans Tokyo des personnes avec de très mauvaises intentions, et cette mystérieuse jeune fille semble vouloir les affronter. Elle s'est trouvé des alliés, que nous connaissons tous les deux très bien. Et j'aimerais en savoir plus, mais je ne peux enquêter seul. Souhaitez-vous m'aider ?

Le joueur de shogi sembla impressionné. Il se tut quelques instants, puis, sous le regard attentif d'Hakuba, donna sa réponse.

* * *

La personne qui était entrée dans la pièce était donc « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » ! Mais comment vont réagir les policiers suite à l'apparition de cette dernière ? Quel est son but en faisant se retrouver Sera et Ran ? Et que va répondre Shukichi Haneda à Hakuba, qui était donc la personne parti à la fin de l'assaut après le second frère ?

Encore désolé pour ce retard, et de nouveau merci pour vos reviews !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	16. Chapitre 16 : Hakuba passe à l'action

Plus d'un mois. PLUS D'UN MOIS que la fiction n'a pas été updatée.

Je m'excuse sincèrement de ce retard, dû à mes vacances.

Et donc, et j'espère que ça suffira à le faire pardonner, voici le chapitre 16 des ailes d'Icare. Merci à Sylkabe et Eyto pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 : Hakuba passe à l'action

Lorsqu' Hakuba sortit de la maison du joueur de shogi, il semblait assez rassénéré : il savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir sur Shukichi Haneda. Le plan du jeune détective devait cependant subir quelques modifications, mais ce n'était pas pressé. Il monta dans sa voiture où attendait la conductrice, lui donna une adresse et la voiture fila à tombeau ouvert vers le café Poirot.

(…)

-Etes-vous sûr de ça ?demanda Amuro Tooru à son interlocuteur.

-Absolument !répéta Rum qui semblait jubiler à l'autre bout du fil. Elle s'est montrée au commissariat et est toujours là-bas ! Elle est à notre merci !

Bourbon ne répondit pas, mais il sentit dans la voix de l'homme en noir se trouvait, plutôt que de la joie, une profonde incompréhension.

-Donc, reprit Rum, c'est à toi de jouer ! Trouve un prétexte pour l'approcher et pour savoir ce qu'elle a dit aux policiers ! Et ensuite...

-Excuse-moi de te déranger, Amuro, fit soudain une voix féminine derrière Bourbon, mais un client vient d'entrer et je suis débordée. Pourrais-tu t'en occuper ?

-Euh, oui, oui, Asuza, tout de suite, répondit Bourbon en raccrochant précipitamment avant de ranger son portable.

Il quitta l'arrière-boutique et chercha du regard le nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un jeune homme indubitablement étranger, certainement britannique, aux cheveux blonds et à la silhouette racée. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Bourbon. Il s'avança vers la table du nouvel arrivant et, une fois postée devant lui, lui demanda :

-Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur Saguru Hakuba ?

Il y eut une rapide stupeur dans les yeux du détective lycéen, puis il rétorqua du tac au tac :

-Un café, je vous prie, Amuro Tooru.

Ce fut au tour de Bourbon d'être surpris. Mais il se reprit vite et alla lui chercher sa commande.

Il versa le café dans une tasse puis la lui apporta. Hakuba le remercia et lui demanda :

-Vous m'avez reconnu ?

-Rien d'étonnant pour un jeune lycéen japonais qui a élucidé de nombreuses affaires mystérieuses à l'étranger, et qui revient parfois au Japon pour, entre autres, affronter de temps en temps un célèbre cambrioleur. Mais de mon côté, un simple serveur dans un café, aussi disciple du célèbre détective Kogoro Mouri et joueur de tennis à ses heures, ce n'est pas la même chose...

Hakuba nota mentalement l'information puis répondit tranquillement :

-Nous avons des amis communs. Et aussi, des ennemis, peut-être...

Hakuba ne rata pas le rapide éclair qui passa dans le regard du serveur, qui reprit ensuite :

-Qui sait ? Mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps de parler maintenant...

-Exact. Aussi, pourriez-vous venir ce soir à mon hôtel ? À 21h, ce serait parfait.

Il griffonna une adresse sur un bout de papier qu'il tendit au serveur, puis avala rapidement son café, avant de se lever et de déclarer :

-Il était exquis, merci beaucoup. Et je compte sur vous pour ce soir !

Et, sans attendre la réponse de l'homme en noir, Saguru Hakuba s'éloigna, ouvrit la porte du café, laissa galamment passer une vieille femme devant lui, puis sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

(…)

-Heureusement que cette étrange gamine est arrivée subitement, sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais répondu, soupira Kogoro. Tu comprends, Ran ?

Ran hocha la tête puis piocha un sushi. Il était près de midi. Elle n'avait pas vu son père et Conan hier soir et ils s'étaient levés tard, donc c'était la première fois depuis la réunion qu'elle pouvait leur parler. Mais elle hésitait à le faire...

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Ran ?lui demanda soudain Conan. Tu as encore une petite ride entre les sourcils...

-Euh non, non, ce n'est rien. C'est juste ce qui se passe avec Amuro qui m'inquiète...

Conan ne releva pas, mais en lui-même il pensait :

-Quelle comédienne ! Qui se douterait qu'elle a vu hier une personne ayant disparue depuis plusieurs jours !

En effet, Conan savait tout du plan de « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » et, même s'il avait du mal à l'accepter, il comprenait bien ses avantages et, au moins, Ran ne serait plus inquiète. Si Sera avait bien joué son rôle, mais la connaissant, ça devait être le cas...

(…)

-Mais comment...Comment peux-tu être ici ?balbutia Ran, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

-J'ai bien été enlevée, mais on m'a libérée ! Et j'ai tout de suite voulu rassurer une amie !

-Mais alors, il faut tout de suite prévenir Sonoko ! Je vais...

-Non, surtout pas !s'empressa de dire Sera. Uniquement toi ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Trop dangereux ? Mais, comment ça ? À cause de tes kidnappeurs ? Mais c'est vrai, ils vont chercher à te retrouver ! Mais au fait, qui sont-ils ? Et pourquoi t'ont-ils enlevée ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite. Et je dois y aller, ton père risque de rentrer bientôt ! Surtout, ne lui dis rien ! Je te recontacterai bientôt !

-Mais comment…?commenca Ran.

Mais, sans attendre, Sera courut vers la fenêtre, sauta, atterrit sans encombre dans la rue et disparut dans la nuit.

( …)

-Je lui ai obéi et n'ait rien dit à papa, mais je me pose plein de questions et je meurs d'envie de tout raconter à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? Il y a bien Conan, car Sera n'a rien dit à son sujet, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant...

Conan, qui voyait Ran se torturer les méninges sur un sujet qu'il pensait connaître, était assez gêné de la voir ainsi. Mais il étouffa ses scrupules : c'était déjà mieux qu' elle soit comme ça que de la voir inquiète. Puis il eut un grand soupir et... Prit à son tour un sushi.

(…)

-Je suis désolée, maman, mais c'est un enlèvement ! En plus, on avait expressemment demandé ! Et il y a beaucoup d'éléments ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a des éléments nouveaux, ça va avancer plus rapidement désormais. Ah, désolé, je n'ai presque plus de batterie, je dois raccrocher ! À bientôt !

Et Heiji coupa sans entendre les protestations après tout bien légitimes de Shizuka Hattori. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir sciemment, que ça soit sur l'enquête ou sur son portable, qu'il venait de faire charger, mais il devait réfléchir sur l'affaire. On était le soir, mais il n'avait pas sommeil. Il s'allongea sur son lit pour être plus à l'aise, et sentit un objet froid sur sa tête. Il se redressa et regarda l'objet : c'était sa clé de chambre.

-Zut !se dit-il. Je suis rentré en coup de vent et le réceptionniste ne m'a pas vu. Je dois aller rendre la clé ou il ne saura pas que je suis rentré !

Heiji prit la clé, sortit de sa chambre et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Il allait tourner à l'angle du couloir quand il étouffa une exclamation : Saguru Hakuba se tenait dans le hall de l'hôtel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?pensa Heiji. On dirait qu'il attend quelque chose...Ou quelqu'un ?

Heiji eut alors une deuxième exclamation à étouffer : Amuro Tooru venait d'entrer, et Saguru Hakuba lui parlait.

-À quoi joue cet insupportable snobinard ? Il a invité ce type à l'hôtel ? Eh, mais...Ils viennent par ici !

Heiji fit demi-tour et, vif comme l'éclair, remonta les escaliers et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Juste à temps : il entendit leurs bruits de pas un instant après. Il ouvrit discrètement sa porte et les vit entrer dans la chambre d'Hakuba qui referma la porte derrière lui. Heiji entendit alors le bruit de la clé : il avait verrouillé. Heiji hésita un instant, puis il sortit son portable, envoya un message, puis ressortit de sa chambre, descendit les marches, apporta la clé au réceptionniste, remonta, retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha à nouveau.

(…)

Conan venait de quitter la table. La journée s'était passée sans incident et il aspirait à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se brossa les dents, puis regagna son lit. Il se glissa sous sa couette quand son portable sonna. Un peu agacé, il le prit et lut le message, qui le stupéfia.

Le serveur du café est à mon hôtel avec Saguru Hakuba ! Je fais quoi ?

Heiji

Conan se tut quelques instants à la lecture de ce message, puis en envoya un à son tour, avant de poser son portable et de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

(…)

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire avec elle ?tempêta Maigret. Elle sait des choses, c'est évident, mais elle ne dira rien !

Autour de lui, les inspecteurs Chiba, Sato et Takagi avaient la tête basse. Depuis deux jours qu'elle était au commissariat, cette étrange jeune fille se montraient très polie avec les policiers, mais se montraient évasive en répondant à leurs questions et affichait toujours un sourire narquois. Elle était actuellement dans la salle d'interrogatoire et, de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain, elle était toujours aussi souriante. Et les policés l'ignoraient, mais elle venait en de lire sur son portable camouflé le message suivant :

Bourbon est avec Hakuba à l'hôtel d'Heiji.

Edogawa

Et, à la lecture de cette nouvelle, le sourire de " la petite soeur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine " n'avait jamais été aussi éclatant.

* * *

Tout va pour mieux selon le plan de l'organisatrice de la riposte ! Mais quel est-il ? Comment va évoluer la situation entre Sera et Ran ? Et Hakuba n'a-t-il pas pris un risque en invitant un homme en noir à son hôtel ?

Encore désolé pour cet ENORME retard ! Mais je vous réserve une surprise d'ici, j'espère, le prochain chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	17. Chapitre 17 : Cartes sur table

Voilà le chapitre 17 ! Merci à EmYasmina, Axterr, Sylkabe, Eyto et Stella pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre 17 : Cartes sur table _  
_

Hakuba donna une chaise à son invité qui s'assit. Lui resta debout et lui dit :

-Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation, M. Tooru.

-Cela ne me dérange pas, mais j'ignore pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

-J'essaierai d'être bref. Vous savez que l'une de vos connaissances a disparu depuis quelque temps.

-Oui, Sera Masumi. Elle a été enlevée par un groom de son hôtel qui a ensuite été assassiné. Je l'ai appris par M. Mouri.

-C'est exact. Vous savez donc aussi qu'il a été convoqué au commissariat hier. Mais vous ignorez sur quoi elle a porté, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, sur vous.

À cette réponse, Amuro resta étrangement calme et ne cilla pas. Il dit simplement :

-Parce qu'il allait toujours au café Poirot et que c'était invariablement moi qui le servait ?

Hakuba sembla étrangement surpris de cette réponse sarcastique. Remarquant son trouble, Amuro reprit :

-Et étant donné que je suis une connaissance de Sera, on me soupçonne d'être lié à cet enlèvement. C'est bien ça ?

-Exactement. Vous êtes perspicace.

-Et vous m'avez fait venir pour connaître ma version des faits. Elle est simple : ce groom est venu ici par hasard, il a aimé les repas et est donc revenu, et c'était toujours moi qui le servait car Azusa et le patron du café étaient occupés. Ce ne sont que des simples coïncidences. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

-Non, merci. Je passerai votre réponse aux policiers.

Amuro se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant le détective seul et assez désœuvré. Il prit un carnet et un stylo, écrivit pendant quelques instants puis le rangea dans un tiroir. Il prit ensuite son portable, écrivit un message qu'il envoya avant de se préparer à se coucher. Il se changea donc, posa ses vêtements sur le dossier de la chaise...Et par la même occasion le micro qui avait permis à Shukichi Haneda d'écouter incognito à des kilomètres de là, sourire aux lèvres, toute la conversation.

(…)

Quand Conan se leva, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le message que lui avait envoyé Heiji hier soir. Le plan de " la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine " marchait donc à la perfection. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Hakuba allait essayer de retrouver Sera individuellement, et Amuro était sa meilleure piste. En effet, il était à craindre qu'il ait essayé de le retrouver en essayant ses lunettes et ait assisté à l'assaut à l'entrepôt. Il était impossible de savoir exactement ce qu'il avait vu, alors autant parer au plus pressé. En se livrant, non seulement " la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine " déstabilisait les hommes en noir, mais cela permettait à Hakuba de dévoiler peu à peu ce qu'il savait. Conan avait personnellement confiance en lui, et savait qu'il ferait un bon allié, mais " la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine " était méfiante et préférait savoir ce que projetait Hakuba. Conan n'aimait pas beaucoup ce plan, mais il se fiait à elle. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. En l'entendant, Ran lui dit bonjour et ajouta :

-J'espère que tu as bien dormi ? Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner, moi j'ai déjà mangé avec papa. Ne le cherche pas, il a été convoqué au commissariat au sujet de Sera. Désolé, je sais que tu aurais aimé y aller, mais j'ai préféré te laisser dormir.

-Une nouvelle réunion au sujet de Sera ?pensa Conan. Sur quoi peut-elle bien porter ?

Conan attendit que Ran ait préparé son repas, le mangea rapidement et prit son portable pour contacter Hattori au sujet de la rencontre à l'hôtel entre Amuro et Hakuba. Amuro Tooru, ou Bourbon... Conan ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait se fier à lui. Il savait depuis la deuxième affaire à Raiha Pass qu'il faisait partie du PSB, mais il savait par expérience que la mission d'un agent infiltré dans l'organisation était primordiale à celle faite avec de nouveaux alliés. De plus, étant donné qu'Amuro avait des griefs personnels contre Akai, il était clair qu'il préfèrerait jouer son jeu à fond, même si c'était contre les interêts d'Akai et de ses compagnons, plutôt que de risquer de gâcher sa couverture. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas de nouvelles de Kir depuis peu de temps, et Conan était assez inquiet sur son sort. Il tapa le numéro et allait appeler son ami quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place à un Kogoro tout essoufflé qui s'écria :

-Ah, t'es là, gamin...Habille-toi vite et suis-moi.

-Mais...Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ?

-C'est cette salle gamine, dit Kogoro entre ses dents...Elle ne veut parler qu'à ce morveux !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?s'exclama Ran, éberlué.

-Je n'en sais rien, figure-toi ! Peut-être que c'est parce que Conan est un ami de Sera ? Bon, toi, dépêche-toi !ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Conan qui n'avait pas bougé.

Conan partit au pas de course et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible. Il pensait :

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Elle n'avait rien dit de tout ça ! C'est parce qu'Hakuba a contacté Bourbon qu'elle change ses plans ?

Il mit son nœud papillon, accrocha sa montre au bras et fila rejoindre Kogoro. Une minute plus tard, ils avaient déjà quitté ensemble l'appartement et ils couraient à toute allure vers le commissariat.

(…)

Bourbon affichait un grand sourire quand il entra dans la pièce où l'attendait Rum.

-Tu as l'air satisfait, Bourbon, dit ce dernier. Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Évidemment ! Il ne savait pas grand chose, et j'ai même appris ce que savaient les policiers ! C'est–à–dire...Rien ! Ou plutôt, rien d'important ! Ils me soupçonnent, mais il m'a été facile de me justifier ! Ce n'est pas forcément probable, mais c'est possible, donc c'est l'essentiel !

-Que comptes-tu faire pour retrouver cette gamine qu'on a enlevée et...Elle ?

-Je dois gagner leur confiance et chercher le maillon faible de leur groupe. Peut-être le détective d'Osaka... Ah, autre chose ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Kir ?

-Est-ce une espionne ou non, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'avis de Gin, qui l'a mis dans une de nos chambres spéciales. Elle nous dira tout quand on la sortira de là... Mais quel est ton avis ? Je sais que je peux toujours me fier à toi...dit Rum en mentant sciemment.

-Demandez à Vermouth, Rum. Elle vous dira que vous avez tort.

-Sachant que c'était elle qui doutait d'elle en premier, elle est sujette à caution sur ce point. Et donc ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une espionne, mais je peux vous dire une chose : ne prenez pas en compte ce qu'elle a fait pour la juger...Un espion peut être prêt à tout pour préserver sa couverture...

Seul un silence répondit à Bourbon. Puis son interlocuteur se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant seul l'agent du PSB.

(…)

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Deux personnes de taille similaire étaient assises sur des chaises l'une en face de l'autre, chacun d'un côté d'une table. L'un d'eux était un jeune garçon brun avec des lunettes habillé en bleu et qui portait un nœud papillon à son cou et une montre au poignet. En face de lui se tenait une petite fille blonde toute souriante habillée très simplement et qui semblait se comporter comme si elle contrôlait la situation. À un côté de la pièce, on pouvait voir une vitre. De l'autre côté de la vitre se trouvaient neuf personnes qui regardaient la scène : d'un côté un gros moustachu avec un chapeau qui semblait avoir la position la plus importante, un grand homme aux cheveux bouclés à sa gauche qui semblait être son second, puis un gros brun, un grand mince et une jeune et jolie femme. Tous arboraient une attitude professionnelle. De l'autre côté se tenaient un grand moustachu à l'air impatient, un jeune lycéen au teint basané qui semblait avoir le même sentiment, puis un jeune étranger blond du même âge qui avait étrangement un air préoccupé, et enfin un homme plus âgé l'air maître de lui et qui semblait examiner attentivement la situation.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle...s'interrompit Conan.

-Les noms importent peu, répondit " la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine " qui semblait comprendre l'hésitation du petit garçon. Je suis venu ici pour aider une amie et je ferai tout ce que je peux faire pour vous aider à la retrouver.

-Dans ce cas, première question, reprit Conan qui se souvenait des consignes de l'inspecteur Maigret. Ce ne sera pas « Qui êtes-vous ? », vous ne répondrez probablement pas, mais « Qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre ? ».

-Je vis avec Sera depuis très longtemps. Je vis dans la clandestinité parce que je suis poursuivie par, disons... Des personnes avec de très mauvaises intentions, dit-elle en reprenant la formule d'Hakuba. Ce sont ces personnes qui ont enlevé Sera.

-Savez-vous où ils l'ont emmené ?demanda à nouveau Conan.

-Oui, répondit-elle en provoquant une surprise presque générale.

-Comment le savez-vous ?reprit Conan en devançant l'inspecteur qui allait lui demander de dire cette question via son oreillette.

-Par déduction logique et par des informations que je possédais à l'avance. Je suis donc allée à cet endroit, mais elle n'y est plus aujourd'hui.

-Ses ravisseurs l'auraient emmené ailleurs ?

-Non.

-Alors comment expliquez-vous cela ?

-Je l'ai aidée à partir et l'ai cachée dans un endroit sûr, tout simplement !

-Sans prévenir la police !s'étouffa Maigret en entrant dans la pièce. Mais c'était très risquée ! Ou est-elle maintenant ?

Il y eut un long silence après la question de Maigret. Seul le bruit d'une porte se troubla. Le silence se prolongea encore quelques instants, puis " la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine " dit avec un petit sourire :

-Mais derrière vous, inspecteur !

L'inspecteur fit aussitôt volte-face...Et constata que se tenait en effet derrière lui une jeune détective lycéenne qui avait été enlevée il y a plusieurs jours de son hôtel...Sera Masumi. Et celle-ci, après avoir eu un grand sourire qui montrait parfaitement sa dent dit, dan un anglais parfait :

-I'm back !

* * *

Sera s'est montrée au commissariat ! Mais que cache son retour ? Quel sort attend Kir ? À quoi joue Shukichi Haneda qui semblait espionner Hakuba ? Et que va faire ce dernier après l'échec apparent de son plan ?

La surprise n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Mais elle arrive ! Pour le prochain chapitre, peut-être ?...

Autre chose : si vous souhaitez, je cite Axterr, " des transitions de chapitres "tranquille" pour donner de l'ordre ", dites-le moi et j'essaierai d'en faire !

Merci particulier à Stella ! Et pour te répondre, comme tu l'as vu dans ce chapitre, si, ils savent pour son appartenance au PSB ! Mais ça ne garantit pas sa parfaite collaboration, comme je l'ai expliqué !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	18. Chapitre 18 : Une journée tranquille

Petite information : j'avais dans le chapitre précédent proposé de faire des chapitres de transitions. J'ai reçu de nouveau quelques demandes, dont celles d'autres personnes que ceux qui avaient proposé la première fois, donc j'ai décidé d'essayer.

Pour commencer, vous avez peut-être remarqué que dans le chapitre 16, après la scène du déjeuner, je suis passé directement au soir avec l'ellipse suivante « La journée s'était passée sans incident et il aspirait à une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Sans incident, vraiment ? Nous allons le vérifier.

La suite de la scène de l'interrogatoire, directe ou non, sera donc dans le chapitre suivant. Merci à tinalabombe, Sylkabe, Eyto et EmYasmina, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 18 : Une journée tranquille

Ran se leva et ramassa les affaires de son père et de Conan. Ce dernier alla l'aider à faire la vaisselle, tandis que Kogoro piquait un somme. Il se réveilla trente-sept minutes plus tard et se rua vers la télévision, qu'il alluma, et il cria bientôt :

-Yo-ko ! Yo-ko !

Conan eut un sourire. Il y avait au moins plusieurs choses qui n'avaient pas changé...

-C'est comme d'habitude...soupira Ran qui revenait de sa chambre. Il ne changera jamais...Euh, papa ? Désolé si je te dérange, mais...

-Plus tard, Ran !répliqua Kogoro en tournant la tête une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre ses exclamations.

-Pff...Comment je vais faire ?

Puis elle se tourna vers Conan eut un sourire. Elle lui dit :

-Conan, désolé, mais Sonoko veut que j'aille la voir tout de suite ! Je peux te confier papa ? J'espère que ça ne sera pas long.

Conan sourit et répondit qu'il n'y avait évidemment aucun problème. Il s'occuperait de Kogoro si un client arriverait. Ran eut un grand sourire, se pencha et embrassa Conan sur les deux joues, ce qui fit énormément sourire Conan. Puis elle prit un petit sac, rangea son portable dans sa poche, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, sortit de la pièce, ferma la porte derrière elle et bientôt, on entendit le bruit de ses pieds qui descendaient précipitamment l'escalier. Conan eut un petit soupir puis, tout en laissant Kogoro dans son extase, il regagna sa chambre.

(…)

Finalement, la journée s'est déroulé très tranquillement. Juste quatre affaires d'adultère, trois petits vols, quelques filatures. Une journée normale, en somme. Conan n'avait même pas eu besoin d'utiliser sa montre et son nœud papillon, et Conan était satisfait de sa journée. Il avait reçu un message de Ran annonçant qu'elle rentrait dans environ une demi-heure. Alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre, il entendit soudain des bruits de pas. Il alla vers la porte, l'ouvrit et dit à la personne qu'il présumait être là :

-Le détective Mouri est ici, il sera bientôt à votre disposition. Je vais vous ouvrir.

La personne qui venait d'arriver tourna la tête en souriant et Conan en profita pour la regarder attentivement. C'était une jeune femme, qui avait toutefois certainement dépassé les trente ans mais qui le montrait sans honte et n'utilisait pas de maquillage. Elle était habillée très simplement, mais avait de très belles chaussures à talons et Conan distingua même une bague à son doigt. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa s'installer sur le canapé tandis qu'il allait chercher Kogoro. Ce dernier piquait un somme dans son lit mais, quand Conan lui dit qu' « une jeune femme venait d'arriver », il se leva prestement, enfila une belle veste et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivi de Conan, goguenard. Il ouvrit la porte et, en voyant la cliente, étouffa un cri de joie. Il lui dit :

-Vous avez bien fait de choisir Kogoro Mouri bel enfant ! Je vais faire tout mon possible pour régler votre problème !

La cliente sembla amusée et attendit que Kogoro se soit assit pour parler. Conan, lui, s'était posté à côté du canapé et écoutait attentivement la cliente.

-Je m'appelle Natsuki Fyura. Je travaille dans une entreprise du quartier de Haido. Il y a peu de temps, je me suis fiancée avec un collègue de travail, Kohei Takata, que j'avais rencontré à l'entreprise. Nous devions nous marier dans un mois, mais...

À ce moment du récit, Natsuki se tut et sortit un mouchoir de son sac à main pour essuyer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

-Tout va bien ?demanda Conan.

-Oui, oui. Merci, mon garçon. Pour tout vous dire, avant-hier, une semaine avant notre mariage, Kohei a été renvoyé et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis.

-Que s'est-il passé ?demanda Kogoro.

-Eh bien, le patron de l'entreprise, M. Hiura, a découvert ce matin-là le coffre-fort de son bureau, où il rangeait les bénéfices de la semaine, cette fois une assez grosse somme, tout en billet de banques, vide. Le vol a eu lieu la nuit et il a découvert le vol en revenant le lendemain matin en premier, comme à son habitude. Cependant, contrairement à la porte du bâtiment, le coffre n'avait pas été fracturé, et M. Hiura a aussitôt compris que seul quelqu'un qui connaissait le code du coffre avait pu voler l'argent. Autrement dit, un membre de l'entreprise. Et, très vite, les soupçons se sont portés sur Kohei.

-Pourquoi cela ?demanda Kogoro.

-Eh bien, il faut vous dire que nous ne sommes que cinq dans l'entreprise, qui s'occupe à la fois d'immobilier dans un espace réduit et d'assurances. Les affaires vont mal depuis quelques temps et M. Hiura a été forcé de renvoyer plusieurs membres du personnel, il ne restait donc que, lui compris, cinq personnes.

-Mais...Excusez-moi si je me trompe, mais un ancien employé de l'entreprise n'aurait-il pas pu venir une nuit et voler l'argent par vengeance, étant donné qu'il possédait le code ?

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. M. Hiura est un homme prudent, il a changé le code du coffre après le « grand remerciement » .

-Hum, je vois, reprit Kogoro. Mais pourquoi est-ce votre fiancé qui a été accusé, et pas un autre employé ?

-Eh bien, c'est simple : Kohei semble être la seule personne qui a pu voler l'argent.

-Et pourquoi ?

-M. Hiura est quelqu'un d'économe : il minimise la durée d'utilisation des caméras de surveillance, et ne les fait fonctionner que très peu le jour, elles servent surtout de précaution. Quand à celle de la nuit, le coupable semblait connaître l'emplacement des caméras, et les a habilement évités : on ne voit donc pas son visage. De plus, il y a très peu de caméras allumés : en fait, une seule, à côté de l'entrée du bureau de M. Hiura, l'est. Malgré ce manque apparent de vigilance, on voit normalement une personne si elle entre, sauf si en étant très habile, en sachant exactement où se trouve la caméra et en connaissant très bien les lieux : ainsi, on peut faire un détour et éviter d'être vu par la caméra. Or, cet immeuble est récent, et seuls les membres de l'entreprise y sont entrés : seul l'un de nous cinq peut être le coupable. Enfin, trois...

-Qui excluez-vous du compte ?demanda Conan. Vous et votre fiancé ?

-En fait, je m'exclue car il y a trois jours, juste après avoir quitté le bâtiment, j'ai pris un avion pour Osaka où mon patron espérait faire des arrangements avec d'autres agences pour redresser la nôtre. Mon vol a décollé très peu de temps après mon arrivée, je n'ai donc pas pu revenir la nuit. Et un coup de fil à mon hôtel l'a prouvé à M. Hiura.

-Et il n'y avait pas...commença Conan, indécis.

-Non, il n'y avait pas de vol retour, coupa Natsuki d'un ton sec. Je n'ai pas pu revenir en coup de vent. De plus, mon avion a eu du retard, donc je suis arrivé très tard dans la nuit.

-Impoli !s'écria Kogoro en assénant un coup sur la tête de Conan. Excusez-le, mademoiselle.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, il joue les détectives, c'est bien normal. Et pour revenir sur ce que je disais, la deuxième personne innocenté, c'est M. Hiura.

-Votre patron ?s'exclama Conan tout en massant son crâne endolori. Mais, madame, il a très bien pu revenir la nuit, lui aussi ?

-Non, c'est impossible. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais e fait, M. Hiura est un homme très grand. De sorte qu'on voit encore sa tête même s'il fait un détour.

-Comment le savez-vous ?remarqua Conan, surpris. Vous avez examiné les caméras ?

-Oui. Je dois aussi vous dire que je suis rentré à l'improviste. Une amie de l'entreprise m'a informé de ce qui s'était passé, et j'ai précipité mon retour. Je suis évidemment d'abord allé chez Kohei, mais il n'y a pas eu de réponse. Une fois à l'entreprise où on m'a expliqué plus en détail ce qui s'était passé, j'en ai profité pour examiner tout ce qu'avaient vu les caméras durant toute la nuit, car il est impossible de savoir quand le voleur est passé, car on a récemment mis de l'huile sur les gonds des portes du bâtiment, elles s'ouvrent donc toutes dans un silence absolu, donc il n'y a aucune indication. Résultat : on ne voyait effectivement pas le coupable. J'ai pensé à la taille de M. Hiura et ai comparé avec une scène qui s'est passé juste avant mon départ, où juste après être sorti du bureau, M. Hiura m'avait donné les chaussures que je porte actuellement, en cadeau de mariage, car il était prévu que je rentre tard la veille du jour de mon mariage, et ne pouvant pas venir le lendemain car il sera parti dans un autre voyage d'affaires, il me les a donnés en avance. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas vu depuis, il a apparemment cherché à me voir mais j'ai quitté le bureau juste avant son arrivée. Tout ça pour dire que nous étions à l'endroit où le voleur a dû passer sans être vu par la caméra, et on ne me voyait pas, mais lui, si : on voyait parfaitement sa tête.

-Qui est parti le dernier, ce soir-là ?demanda à nouveau Conan.

-Eh bien, apparemment, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ce serait M. Hiura.

-Mais alors, s'il n'y a pas de caméras dans son bureau, n'aurait-il pas pu voler l'argent lui-même, puis le soir, au moment de partir, fracturer la porte et ainsi faire croire que le vol aurait eu lieu la nuit ?

-Ça aussi c'est impossible. En face de notre entreprise, il y a un immeuble, et une personne a confirmé que lorsqu'elle avait fait sa balade du soir habituelle, bien après le départ de M. Hiura, la porte du bâtiment ne présentait rien d'anormal. De plus, les autres employés sont apparemment partis très peu de temps après mon départ, et il semble que M. Hiura ne soit pas retourné dans le bureau entre-temps, donc ce n'est pas possible.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec tes questions idiotes !cria Kogoro en frappant à nouveau Conan.

-Non, non, tout va bien, répéta Natsuki.

Elle semblait calme, mais les coups de pieds répétés plus ou moins forts qu'elles donnaient machinalement au pied de la table prouvaient sa nervosité.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, reprit Kogoro, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi c'était votre fiancé qui avait été accusé ?

-D'abord parce que c'est le plus ancien avec M. Hiura et donc celui qui connait le mieux les locaux, mais surtout parce qu'il avait eu une dispute avec M. Hiura peu après mon départ.

-Sur quoi portait-elle ?réussit à glisser Conan.

-D'après ce qu'il m'a dit au téléphone alors que j'étais dans l'avion, il avait fait une remarque innocente sur les placements de M. Hiura qu'il jugeait risqués, et M. Hiura est monté sur ses grands chevaux et a haussé le ton tout en priant Kohei de se taire, ce qui a provoqué une dispute et a apparemment bien gêné les deux autres employés qui étaient encore là. Alors M. Hiura a insinué que c'était lui qui avait volé les recettes pour se venger de M. Hiura parce qu'il l'avait humilié devant ses collègues, mais je suis sûr qu'il est innocent ! Je vous prie, M. Mouri ! Prouvez qu'il et innocent !s'écria la jeune femme, qui avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

-Allons, tranquillisez-vous, dit Kogoro. Je vais innocenter votre fiancé, soyez en certaine ! Bon, voyons. Si j'ai bien compris, le coupable devrait être l'un des deux employés restants. Parlez-moi d'eux.

-Eh bien, il s'agit d'un homme et d'une femme.

La femme est une amie à moi, Katsumi Erai. Nous nous sommes également rencontré dans l'entreprise et nous sommes devenus amis. Nous sommes très proches. C'est même elle qui m'a averti aujourd'hui de ce qui s'était passé, contre l'avis de M. Hiura. C'est une jeune femme douce, honnête, généreuse, et elle aime tout autant Kohei et moi. Elle ne peut être coupable !

Et l'autre personne s'appelle Rikushige Nades. C'est un jeune homme intelligent, mais peu sociable et solitaire. Il est très cultivé, volontaire et travailleur, mais parfois un peu rude. Ce n'est pas vraiment un ami, mais il semble m'apprécier, peut-être vraiment beaucoup. Il semblait triste en apprenant mon mariage. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié Kohei...Il m'a dit ne pas pouvoir venir pour mon mariage, mais m'a offert une magnifique robe ( Katsumi, elle, m'a offert un livre que je cherchais depuis longtemps ) ! Je ne peux pas croire à sa culpabilité !

-Pourtant, il me semble plus indiqué, dit Kogoro, pensif. Vu son comportement envers vous et son cadeau de mariage, je pense qu'il est amoureux de vous. Et comme il n'apprécia pas votre fiancé et qu'il a assisté à la dispute entre lui et votre patron, peut-être a-t-il commis le vol, pas pour l'agent, mais pour faire perdrez votre fiancé...

-Non, c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas croire cela !s'exclama Natsuki, désolée.

-Je crois que c'est la seule autre possibilité, reprit Kogoro, navré. À moins que vous ne préfèreriez que votre amie dont vous êtes très proche vous ait tarhie ainsi ?

Natsuki ne répondit pas, et il y eut un silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix dise :

-J'ai peut-être une suggestion...

-Toi, tais-toi !s'écria Kogoro, menaçant.

-Non, laissez-le parler, M. Mouri ! Il a posé des questions intéressantes ! Qui sait, peut-être a-t-il remarqué un détail auquel nous n'avons pas pensé ?

Sceptique mais conciliant, Kogoro laissa parler Conan, qui dit d'une voix claire :

-Eh bien, dans cette affaire, si on ne compte ni vous ni votre fiancé, il y a très peu de personnes qui peuvent avoir commis le vol.

D'un côté, deux collègues, apparemment innocents au premier abord, mais qui pouvaient avoir une raison plus ou moins cachée de voler l'argent, et qui ont eu la possibilité matérielle de le faire.

De l'autre, M. Hiura, votre patron, semble hors de soupçon : il n'a aucune raison de commettre le vol, il est impossible qu'il l'ait commis comme nous le supposons...

-Tu le soupçonnes, c'est ça ?dit Natsuki.

-Bien sûr !dit Conan d'une voix é règle du jeu veut qu'on soupçonne toujours le moins soupçonnable. C'était assurément une machination préméditée bien à l'avance et exécutée avec brio !

-Abruti !explosa Kogoro. Mademoiselle Fyura t'a donné toutes les raisons du monde pour te prouver qu'il te prouver qu'il n'a pas pu commettre le vol ! Rien que sa taille l'innocente !

-Oui, sa taille...C'est un point intéressant et important...Très important...Et même tellement important que je trouvais ça gros, faux...Et donc j'ai pensé... Et si le vol n'avait pas eu au moment où nous le pensions ?

-I-DIOT ! La porte fracturée prouve que le vol a eu lieu la nuit !

-Justement non. Elle prouve juste que quelqu'un a fracturé la porte cette nuit-là, pas qu'il est entré et a volé l'argent...

Il y eut un grand silence après cette phrase de Conan. Ce dernier, content de son petit effet, reprit :

-C'est le fait que les portes aient été huilées récemment qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille...Pile ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas savoir quand on était entré...Et à ce moment je me suis dit : « Et si personne n'était entré ? ». Et à ce moment, j'ai commencé à vraiment soupçonner la personne qui était logiquement à l'origine de l'huilage des portes : le propriétaire des locaux, le chef de l'entreprise, en clair, votre patron, M. Hiura.

-Tu...Tu veux dire qu'il est venu la nuit et a fracturé la porte pour avoir un alibi ?comprit Natsuki. Mais ça ne servait à rien si...

-Si un occupant de l'immeuble n'avait pas fait sa balade le soir-même ? C'est vrai. Mais vous avez dit vous-même que c'était sa balade « habituelle ». Donc je pense qu'il est possible que votre patron ait inclus cet élément dans son plan.

-Mais...Mon garçon, nous avions fait de bonnes recette cette semaine, et il y avait beaucoup de billets ! Comment aurait-il pu sortir tout ça les jours précédents le vol sans que nous, ses employés, ne le remarquions ?

-Comme vous l'avez dit, tout était en « billet de banques ». Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de peu à peu vider son coffre et de mettre l'argent à la banque pour tout récupérer plus tard ?

-Mais ce chèque, où est-il ? Il n'a pas pu le laisser dans son bureau, si l'un de nous l'avait trouvé par hasard... ?

À cette question de Natsuki, Conan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il se baissa, glissa sa main sous la table et, à la grande stupeur de Natsuki puis de Kogoro, il lui enleva une de ses chaussures, la ressortit de sous la table et, tout en tapotant, le talon, dit :

-Là-dedans !

-Quoi ?! Dans cette chaussure !s'exclama Kogoro. Mais...Mais...

-Mais voyons, mon garçon. Comment le chèque...

-Voilà comment je vois la situation. Durant plusieurs jours, il a amené l'endroit à la banque. Mais où cacher le chèque qui lui permettra de le récupérer ? Dans son bureau, chez lui ? Beaucoup trop risqué : s'il y a une enquête de la police, il ne faut pas qu'on le trouve. Il pense alors à votre mariage et a une idée. Il va dans un magasin, achète des chaussures à talons et...

Sourire aux lèvres, Conan prit le talon et le tira vers lui en le tournant, comme une vis. Peu à peu, le talon se dégagea, Conan le prit, le souleva, le mit à l'envers et...POP ! Un petit rouleau de papier tomba sur le sol. Les yeux écarquillés, Kogoro le saisit, le déroula et lut :

-Un chèque à l'ordre de...10 millions de yens, au nom de...Shinji Hiura ?!

-Voilà la preuve ultime. Il vous l'a donc donné juste avant votre départ ; tout en prenant évidemment bien soin d'être à l'endroit où le voleur était censé passer la nuit venue, prévoyant le visionnage des caméras ; et comptait le récupérer ensuite juste avant son propre voyage, dont il ne serait probablement jamais revenu...Mais il n'a pas pu vous voir et nous avons donc la preuve de l'innocence de votre fiancé !claironna Conan.

-Mais comment as-tu su que le chèque était là ?demanda Natsuki, incrédule.

-Eh bien, trois choses. D'abord, j'ai été étonné qu'un homme que vous décrivez d' « économe » achète comme cadeau de si belles chaussures. Je me suis dit que ça cachait quelque chose.

Ensuite, je me demandais pourquoi il souhaitait vous voir. J'ai donc pensé à nouveau aux chaussures.

Et aussi...Depuis tout à l'heure, vous donnez machinalement des coups de pieds dans le pied de le table, mais à chaque fois, un pied sonnait plus fort. C'était peut-être parce que vous frappiez moins fort de l'autre pied, mais j'ai pensé aux autres éléments et j'ai voulu vérifier.

Il y eut de nouveau un court silence, et Conan en profita pour ajouter :

-Dernière chose. Le fait qu'il ait haussé le ton lors de sa dispute avec votre fiancé n'est pas anodin. Il cherchait probablement un moyen d'accuser un de ses employés, l'occasion s'est présentée et il en a profité.

Puis Conan se tut : il avait terminé. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, puis Natsuki demanda :

-Dis, petit...Quel est ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Conan Edogawa ! Je suis détective !

-Eh bien, merci, Conan Edogawa !dit Natsuki avant de se pencher vers Conan et de l'embrasser sur ses deux joues.

Conan eut un court instant le visage rouge vif, puis Natsuki dit à Kogoro :

-Merci beaucoup, M. Mouri ! Je vais pouvoir aller voir Kohei, lui montrer la preuve de son innocence et faire arrêter M. Hiura ! Vous m'enverrez vos honoraires par mail. Au revoir !

Elle donna à Kogoro ébahi un papier où figurait son mail, récupéra son chèque puis sa chaussure qu'elle enfila, fit un signe de la main à Conan puis se leva et sortit de la pièce. On l'entendit descendre quelques marches, puis elle s'arrêta, sembla remonter, ouvrit la porte et dit :

-Ah, et dernière chose, M. Mouri...Vous avez un futur rival !

Puis, toute heureuse, elle tourna les talons, descendit les marches et ouvrit la porte.

-Espèce d'abruti...s'écria Conan quand il entendit la porte en bas se fermer. Elle t'a embrassé, sale gamin ! Tu vas me payer çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Me voilà !dit Ran en entrant dans la pièce. Désolé si c'était long. C'était au sujet de Kid et...

Et là, Ran vit que Kogoro avait le poing levé sur Conan qui protégeait instinctivement son visage.

-Papa...dit-elle, furieuse...

Et elle lui décocha un coup dans la tête qui l'envoya valdinguer dans le canapé.

-Et à part ça, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence, Conan ?demanda Ran.

-Oh, rien, rien, répondit Conan tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à un observateur imaginaire...

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cette journée « tranquille » ! La suite de la scène de l'interrogatoire, au prochain chapitre !

Deux choses au passage : il y a dans ce passage une allusion à un livre de courtes énigmes policières que j'adore ! Qui saura le trouver ( mais c'est peu connu ) ? Et un détail de ce chapitre qui semble anodin annonce ma prochaine courte fiction, que je ferai en parallèle !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre de transition. Personnellement, j'en suis fier. C'est le plus long chapitre de la fiction, et je le trouve tellement complet qu'il aurait pu être un one-shot.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ( principalement Eyto, Axterr et EmYasmina, qui voulaient ou n'étaient pas contre des chapitres de transitions ) ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	19. (Fin Arc 1) Chapitre 19: Tout est fini ?

Voilà le chapitre 19, quelques informations à la fin ! Merci à EmYasmina, Eyto et Sylkabe pour leurs reviews, et sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 19 : Tout est fini ?...

Assise sur sa chaise, toute souriante, « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » attendait tranquillement la réaction de l'inspecteur. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'exclame :

-Qu'est-ce que cette passoire de commissariat où on peut entrer comme dans un moulin ?!

-Co...Comment pouvez-vous être ici ?dit alors Takagi, incrédule.

-Navré de vous avoir surpris, messieurs, répondit Sera. Mais après avoir été libéré, après avoir réglé quelques bricoles, où pouvais-je être plus en sécurité que dans un commissariat ?

-Vu que vous y êtes entré si facilement, glissa Shiratori, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne idée...

-Vous avez donc bien pu vous libérer ?demanda Sato en reprenant son sang froid.

-Oui, grâce à des amis sûrs.

-Mais qui vous a enlevés ? Et pourquoi ?demanda soudain Hakuba, qui s'était tu jusque-là.

-Navré, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire, dit Sera, l'air sincèrement navré.

-Alors écoutez-moi, dit soudain Maigret d'une voix forte. Ces jours ici, une jeune fille détective lycéenne a été enlevée dans sa chambre d'hôtel par un groom qu'on a depuis assassiné. L'autre occupant de cette chambre n'a mystérieusement pas été enlevé, mais s'est enfuie de son hôtel en laissant derrière elle une fiche avec les noms de célèbres détectives. Et puis, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune avancée notable dans l'enquête, voilà que l'une des disparues débarque soudain très facilement dans un endroit très sécurisé mais se mure dans un certain silence et n'accepte de parler qu'à un gamin de 7 ans incroyablement précoce et nous révèle alors comme si c'était chose aisée, qu'elle a délivrée la jeune kidnappée, qui arrive soudain comme une fleur dans cette réunion...

-C'est un bon résumé, dit en souriant « la petite soeur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine ».

-Et maintenant, elle ne veut rien nous dire et refuse de répondre à des questions légitimes ! Et je suis censé ne rien faire et « laisser couler » ?!

-Oui, navré, Maigret, mais c'est nous qui prenons le relai.

Maigret se figea sur place en entendant la voix de James Black, qui venait d'arriver avec Jodie et Camel.

-Mister Black ? Et les agents du FBI ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette affaire, bon sang ?

-Rien que l'on puisse révéler, je le crains, Maigret. Mais nous vous dirons tout le moment venu.

-Et que sommes-nous censé faire ?

-Gardez-les ici, je vous prie. Nous nous occuperons des interrogatoires, mais nous pourrons bien entendu y assister.

Tout en écoutant James Black, Conan avait regardé furtivement derrière lui et il avait aperçu le fin profil de Subaru Okiya qui s'esquivait discrètement. Il eut un sourire : il commençait à comprendre...

(…)

La réunion avait ensuite pris fin, et Conan et Heiji était retournés chez le professeur, où ils ne furent pas étonnés de trouver Subaru.

-Tout a parfaitement marché, leur dit l'agent du FBI. C'est un succès total.

-En effet, dit Heiji. Je tire mon chapeau à cette étrange petite fille. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire.

-Exact, confirma de nouveau Conan. Maintenant que leurs deux cibles sont de nouveau réunis au même endroit, mais que leur plan a échoué, ils vont devoir improviser.

-Ou plutôt, rectifia Ai qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, utiliser leur plan B. Rum était connu pour ça, dans l'organisation.

-C'est juste. Nous ignorons de quoi il s'agit, reprit Akai, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit basé sur Bourbon. Donc tout est bien...

-Qui ne finit pas forcément bien, coupa Ai. Vous oubliez quelqu'un. Cet autre détective encore plus insupportable que Kudo, c'est dire. Saguru Hakuba...

-Tu as raison sur ce point, fut forcé de reconnaître Akai. C'est ne effet assez gênant...

Un silence s'installa, qui fut soudain coupé par le bruit d'un téléphone.

-Ah, zut, c'est le mien !s'exclama Conan. Ça doit être Kazuha !

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, constata que son intuition était juste, et décrocha en disant :

-Pardon, mais ce n'est pas le moment...

(…)

-Es-tu sûre de cette info, Vermouth ?demanda l'homme d'une voix grinçante.

-Oui, Rum, il n'y a aucun doute. Elle s'est montré. Tout ce que tu avais prévu ne tient plus.

Un observateur peu attentif aurait pu croire, en voyant le visage d'airain de l'homme, que la nouvelle ne lui faisait aucun effet. Mais Vermouth était assez observatrice pour remarquer que Rum avait serré les poings sur les côtés de sa chaise. Mais sa voix était de marbre lorsqu'il annonça :

-Bon. Lançons le plan B.

(…)

-Je m'attendais à ta venue, Saguru, dit Shukichi en voyant qui avait sonné à sa porte.

-Il en était de mise, non ? Pourquoi s'est-elle montrée ?dit Hakuba en entrant.

-Je l'ignore. Par contre, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer...

Le joueur de shogi amena le jeune détective jusqu'à une petite pièce où trônaient sur une table des appareils électroniques apparemment performants.

-Si vous me montrez ça, c'est que ça a marché ?

-L'enregistrement était parfait. Tout comme ton jeu d'acteur...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire. Tout était en place.

* * *

Sera et « sa soeur de l'extérieur du domaine » au commissariat sous bonne garde, comme leur plan le prévoyait ! Rum lance son plan B ! Et Saguru Hakuba nous réservait quelques surprises ( j'espère ) !Trois camps, trois plans ! Mais lequel dominera les autres ?

Eh bien, tout cela, vous le saurez dans l'arc 2 ! En effet, ce chapitre finit l'arc 1 !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !

Ah, dernière chose. Vous n'apprendrez pas de quoi Heiji a parlé avec Kazuha. Pourquoi ? Ma nouvelle fic vous le dira !


	20. (Arc 2) Chapitre 20: On rebat les cartes

Hum...Que dire ? Désolé pour le retard ! J'ai eu beaucoup de contrôles, ce qui m'a empêché de sortit de chapitre quand je le souhaitais ! Mais là, je suis en vacances, donc ça devrait aller ! Merci à Sylkabe, Eyto et Axterr pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Arc 2 : Bourbon 

Chapitre 20 : On rebat les cartes

Ano Kata était agacé. Ce qui était bien plus rare que son silence habituel. Après tout, se tenait devant lui ses deux seconds. Vermouth semblait amusée et affichait un sourire narquois, mais l'autre avait un visage d'airain, impénétrable. En apparence tout du moins.

-Vous voir ici m'évoque une récente réunion, commença enfin Ano Kata. Mais la dernière fois, j'ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant qui semblait promettre d'heureux auspices pour l'organisation. Tandis qu'aujourd'hui, des plans savamment mis en place ont été réduits en poussières par une sale gamine. Sans parler du fait que nous avons perdu un agent, brûlé certes, mais important, et que nous avons perdu une jeune fille que nous avions kidnappée et qui devait nous permettre d'accéder à sa compagne...Mais maintenant, elles sont tous deux au commissariat, à priori hors d'atteinte. Rum, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Rum ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Cependant, lorsqu'il parla, il soutint le regard de son chef et dit d'une voix implacable :

-Boss, vous savez très bien que notre adversaire n'est pas n'importe qui. De plus, l'évasion de cette jeune fille n'est rien d'autre que la faute de Gin et des autres personnes sur place. Dans cette affaire, j'ai toujours été prudent. Tuer notre agent à l'hôtel était nécessaire pour notre sécurité. Et je vous rappelle que j'ai un plan B…

-Basé sur un agent que nos ennemis connaissent…

-Et alors ? Ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai pris mes précautions. Bourbon a lui-même très bien agi en nous informant sur le jeune Hakuba, et je peux donc lui faire confiance.

-Tiens tiens, dit Vermouth en saisissant la balle au bond. Ne disais-tu pas l'inverse à la précédente réunion ?

-Certes, et je maintiens que Bourbon n'est pas totalement fiable. Mais sur ce point, il est la personne la mieux placée pour agir. Est-ce assez clair, Vermouth ?

-Et sur quoi se base ton plan ?rétorqua l'actrice.

-Tu verras bien...Mais parlons d'autre chose. Qu'en est-il de Kir ?

-Elle clame son innocence.

-Elle doit parler, s'exclama Rum, et vite ! Il faudrait passer à la tort…

-Hors de question, coupa Ano Kata d'un ton cassant. Tout ça sur de simples soupçons ?

-Peut-être plus, dit Gin en entrant dans la pièce.

(…)

-Nous voilà de retour, dit Hattori en poussant la porte de la maison d'Agasa.

-CONAN !s'écrièrent trois petites voix en voyant qui accompagnait le détective de l'Ouest. Tu es de retour ?

-Mais ça a été un échec, comme d'habitude, remarqua la voix sarcastique d'Haibara.

-Toujours aussi cassante, la gamine, fit Hattori. À propos, où est-elle ?

-De qui vous parlez ?demanda Mitsuhiko.

-De rien, ils sont dans leur monde, s'exclama Haibara en fusillant Heiji du regard. Au fait, je crois que le professeur a un super nouveau jeu pour vous. Vous voulez allez voir ?

-J'ai préparé les manettes !fit la voix lointaine du professeur.

Les trois enfants partirent en courant rejoindre le professeur. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Conan donna un coup de coude à son ami et s'exclama, pas trop fort pour éviter d'être entendus par les détectives boys :

-On vient à peine de rentrer, et tu fais déjà une gaffe ! L'air d'Osaka ne t'a pas fait du bien ?

-Hum...Parlons d'autre chose, dit Haibara. Rien n'est arrivé pendant votre absence, si ce n'est...

Conan se sentit soudain élevé dans les airs et il entendit :

-Content de te revoir, Conan !

-Se...Sera ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas resté au commissariat ?

-À vrai dire, c'était prévu, dit Takagi qui venait d'entrer. Mais on s'est porté garant pour elle, et comme elle ne souhaite pas retourner à l'hôtel, il va l'héberger.

-Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

Comme toute réponse, Sera désigna du doigt une maison par la fenêtre. Conan eut un hoquet de surprise : la maison qu'elle désignait, c'était la maison voisine, la sienne. Ou plutôt, celle de Shinichi Kudo.

(…)

-Elle s'est installée tranquillement dans la maison voisine de celle que nous surveillons ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Pas du tout, dit la voix tranquille de Bourbon. C'est là où réside actuellement un certain Subaru Okiya, dont la résidence a brûlé et qui habite provisoirement ici. Mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions se concentrer sur lui : la maison est grande, et c'est une de leurs connaissances, donc il n'y a rien de significatif.

-Hum...Nous vérifierons ça, rétorqua Rum, d'un ton méfiant. Et à propos, et « elle » ? Où est-elle actuellement ?

-Elle serait apparemment resté au commissariat, et ce serait elle qui aurait négocié la remise en liberté de Sera. Évidemment, cette dernière a des agents attachés à ses traces. Et à ce sujet...Les policiers n'ont rien découvert. Et mais vous le savez, ils travaille avec le FBI. On a déjà eu affaire à eux, vous vous en souvenez ?

-En effet...Bien, c'est bon, tu as bien travaillé. Hum, une dernière chose. Et ce...Saguru Hakuba, là, qui semblait s'intéresser à toi ?

-Ah, ce garçon ? Je n'ai rien remarqué. Je pense m'être bien débrouillé avec lui, la dernière fois.

-Bien. Bon, on lance le plan B.

Et, sans rien ajouter, sur ces paroles laconiques, Rum raccrocha. À l'autre bout du fil, Bourbon remit le combiné du téléphone en place. Mine de rien, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir ses appels d'ici : c'était moins risqué que sur son propre téléphone où, bien évidemment, on ne trouverait rien. Quant au cou de fil en lui-même, il était satisfait : il restait fidèle à Akai et laissait Rum croire à ce qu'il voulait. De toute façon, Bourbon savait bien, qu'il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, donc ça ne risquait pas d'aggraver la situation. Quoique... Il ne l'avait pas dit à Rum, mais, bien que le problème « Hakuba » semblait réglé, il y avait une autre inconnue au problème. Le joueur de shogi, Shukichi Haneda. Bourbon ne savait pas vraiment quoi de lui. D'un côté, il semblait complètement inoffensif, mais de l'autre, il avait l'air d'être extrêmement intelligent et Bourbon se méfiait de lui. Mais bon, il n'en saurait rien de plus pour l'instant. Il eut un soupir, remit son tablier en place et retourna dans la salle du café demander aux nouveaux clients ce qu'ils souhaitaient commander.

(…)

« La petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » était sereine. Tout s'était bien passé. Sera était apparemment en sécurité avec l'agent du FBI toujours incognito, rien ne s'était passé lors de l'absence de Conan et Heiji, et le second frère de Sera n'était pas inquiété et toujours à disposition : en bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais...Quelque chose la gênait. Ce n'était pas l'ajout au jeu de Saguru Hakuba, ni l'ombre planante de Bourbon, non, non, c'était l'appel qu'avait eu l'inspecteur Shiratori, alors qu'il l'interrogeait. Il était sorti, mais, sans entendre la conversation qu'il avait avec son interlocuteur, elle l'avait entendu dire à la fin à son gros collègue, l'inspecteur Chiba :

-Chiba, prépare tes valises : on va à Nagano.

* * *

Prochaine affaire : Nagano ! Mais qu'est-ce qui appelle Shiratori et Chiba là-bas ? Conan et Heiji vont-ils s'ajouter à la partie ? Et que manigançait « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » en installant Sera avec Subaru ?

J'espère que la nouvelle image vous plait ! Remerciez Eyto pour cela, c'est lui qui l'a réalisée !

Ah ! Et pour ça qui se demande de quoi parlent Conan, Haibara et les autres, c'est dans mon autre fic actuelle !

J'espère que ce chapitre de longueur moyenne vous a plu après cette longue attente ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	21. Chapitre 21 : Nagano

Ahem, rien à dire pour m'excuser, à part vraiment désolé pour cet énorme retard... Merci à Elconi, Eyto et EmYasmina pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 21 : Nagano  


L'inspecteur Kansuke Yamato regardait le corps de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Le corps de cet homme obèse au visage brutal. Le corps de cet homme avec un trou dans le poitrail.

-Quelques centimètres plus bas, la balle aurait atterri dans son ventre, et la mort aurait été longue et douloureuse, fit une voix douce. Il a eu de la chance.

-Pourquoi une balle ici plutôt que dans la tête ?dit une femme en s'approchant du corps.

-Eh bien, Yui, peut-être n'a-t-il pas osé approcher le pistolet de sa tempe.

-Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, Koumei, coupa Kansuke. Ça n'a pas de sens.

-Euh...Est-ce qu'on pourrait voir la vidéo ?fit une petite voix.

Koumei tourna la tête vers le petit enfant à lunettes qui venait de parler. Il lui répondit :

-Je ne crois pas que ça posera de problèmes. Inspecteur Chiba...

L'intéressé hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Shiratori dit alors :

-M. Mouri arrive bientôt, Conan ?

-Oui, dit Hattori à la place de son ami. Il est passé au bar,ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Bon, dit soudain une voix. Résumons, voulez-vous ?

Conan eut un petit frisson qu'il ne put pas contrôler. Car la personne qui venait de parler était un homme costaud, avec une cicatrice à l'œil. C'était Hyoe Kuroda, le remplaçant du surintendant Matsumoto. Et c'était, avant tout, un suspect pour Rum.

(…)

( Deux jours plus tôt )

-Nous allons devoir nous absenter quelques jours, dit la voix assurée de Shiratori. Nos collègues de Nagano ont besoin de nous.

Une réunion venait d'avoir lieu au commissariat. Elle était improvisée et d'une importance moindre, donc tout le monde n'avait pas été convoquée. À part les inspecteurs, il n'y avait que Kogoro, Heiji et Conan. Hakuba, Shukichi et Subaru n'avaient pas été convoqués.

-De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?demanda Maigret.

-Un dealer de drogue connu de nos services a été retrouvé mort à Nagano. Comme il a surtout sévi à Tokyo, on nous demande là-bas. J'avais enquêté sur cet homme par hasard, donc je suis assez bien placé pour en parler. J'amènerai Chiba avec moi car nous serons plus efficaces.

-Cela fera trois policiers sur place, conclut Chiba.

-Trois ? Qui est le troisième ?

-Eh bien, en plus, il y aura aussi...Le surintendant.

-Le...Le surintendant ? Mon...Monsieur Kuroda ?

-Oui, apparemment, il connait la victime et a déjà été chargé d'enquêter sur une affaire le concernant.

-Ah, je comprends. Quand partez-vous ?

-Demain. À propos, pourrez-vous prévenir les autres personnes chargées de l'affaire ? Désolé de vous lâcher.

-Ça va, ça va,sourit Maigret, d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin, nous nous débrouillerons...

Conan était assez intrigué par cette affaire, mais l'affaire actuelle l'occupait trop. Il sortit donc rapidement de la salle et, alors qu'il sortait du batiment, il reçut soudain un message, le lut, et eut un hoquet de surprise, car il venait de lire :

Allez à Nagano

-Heiji, dit-il à son ami, regarde ça...

Heiji prit le portable et faillit sursauter.

-Mais c'est un message de cette fille !s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est bien ça. Et si elle veut qu'on y aille, c'est pour une seule raison...

-Kuroda, n'est-ce pas ?

-Probablement. Cet homme qui pourrait être Rum...

Il échangea un regard avec son ami, qui hocha la tête. Ils firent demi-tour et vingt minutes plus tard, leur départ pour Nagano était prévu.

(…)

-Il y a trois jours, commença Yui d'un ton monocorde, nous avons trouvé le corps de cet homme dans son appartement. Il n'avait pas répondu à des appels et on nous a contacté. Nous sommes venu ici et nous l'avons trouvé ici, étendu contre le mur, un pistolet dans la main. Et par terre se trouvait...Ceci.

Yui montra un sac plastique que l'inspecteur Chiba venait de ramener, qui contenait un téléphone portable.

-Nous l'avons allumé, et nous avons trouvé une vidéo. Je ne vais pas vous la montrer d'ici, mais nous l'avons transféré sur plusieurs portables, dont le mien. Aussi...

Yui sortit son propre portable et, après avoir appuyé sur plusieurs touches, tendit son téléphone aux deux lycéens. Ils virent l'homme qui était désormais allongé sur le mur à côté d'eux, un pistolet à la main :

-Je vous montre cette vidéo ici. Je sais que ces flics découvriront mon corps ici. D'abord, je leur dis ce que je pense...

Yui avança dans la vidéo et expliqua :

-Il y a deux minutes d'insultes. Ah, c'est bon...

-Je me filme pour qu'on ne croit pas à un meurtre. Ces sales flics risquent d'enquêter et d'embêter des gars que j'aime bien, donc je me filme. Pourquoi ce suicide ? Marre d'être suivi par la police, de n'avoir pas un instant de liberté, de ne rien pouvoir faire...Donc...Oh non, c'est tout. Je me vengerai dans l'au-delà.

Et, vif comme l'éclair, il approcha le pistolet de son torse et tira. La détonation fut assourdissante, et le sang commença peu à peu à couler. Puis, à la grande surprise de Conan et d'Heiji, Yui stoppa la vidéo.

-Le reste n'est que de vide. Sur les 27 : 04 minutes de la vidéo, les 22 minutes restantes ne sont que l'image figée du cadavre. Au bout des 27 minutes, la vidéo s'est arrêtée par manque de place sur le portable. Elle n'a pas été arrêtée.

-Ou était le portable ?demanda Heiji.

-Sur le mur d'en face, répondit Kansuke. C'est ici que nous l'avons trouvé.

-Excusez-moi, mais...demanda Conan. Qui était la victime, au juste ?

-Wataru Kiyuta, dit Kuroda. Quoique c'est sûrement un faux nom. Un dealer de drogue connu depuis quelques années. Je parierai qu'il a trempé dans des meurtres, mais il était malin et on ne pouvait rien prouver. Mais il y a un an, quelqu'un l'a dénoncé et il a risqué la prison. Il a préféré s'éloigner provisoirement de Tokyo et s'est établi à Nagano. Entre-temps, celui qui l'avait dénoncé s'est rétracté et il s'est établi ici. Il était prêt à reprendre son affaire et avait des contacts...Bref, pas un type à se suicider, et surtout pas maintenant. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

-Peut-être s'est-il filmé justement pour éviter qu'on croit à un meurtre, supposa Yui.

-Ça n'a pas de sens, Yui, dit Koumei qui semblait songeur. C'est pas le genre des types comme ça.

-Mais la vidéo est une preuve irréfutable ! Il n'y a que le cadavre pendant toute la durée de la vidéo ! Même si c'est sombre à la fin, c'est toujours visible !

-Sombre ?tiqua Heiji. Comment ça ?

-Il n'y avait plus de batterie à la fin, et la lumière s'est donc mis automatiquement au minimum.

-Est-ce qu'il filmait souvent ?demanda soudain Conan.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Kansuke. Mais il y a un grand nombre de fichiers.

-Ce qui est encore plus louche que tout le reste. Tout sent la mise en scène !

-Oui, mais en attendant, il est mort ! Donc ça ne mène à rien !

-Inspecteur Yamato...dit soudain Conan. Si quelqu'un avait voulu faire sortir le corps de cet immeuble sans se faire remarquer...Était-ce impossible ?

-Euh, je pense que non. Nous allons ré-interroger le concierge de l'immeuble, mais il est assez vide, donc théoriquement, ce n'est pas impossible. Mais si tu penses pouvoir avoir un moyen de transporter, disons, un énorme sac sans se faire voir, c'est improbable !

-Hum, merci...Mais je ne pensais pas que le corps aurait du être transporté ainsi. C'était juste une hypothèse, voilà tout.

-Autre chose, demanda Heiji. Vous avez parlé d'« appels »...Comment ça ?

-Des connaissances de la victime l'ont appelé, et on a trouvé le corps ainsi.

-Vous les avez interrogés ?

-Non, nous allons le faire.

On entendit soudain des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, et Kogoro apparut.

-Kogoro l'endormi entre en scène ! Quelle est l'affaire ?

-Je vais tout vous raconter, M. Mouri, dit Kuroda. Yamato, Koumei, allez interroger les suspects.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce, suivi d'Heiji et de Conan.

-Bon, dit Heiji une fois dehors, résumons, d'accord ?

-Cet homme a été tué.

-Évidemment. L'astuce est assez simple, en fait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, il suffit de comprendre un détail crucial et tout est évident. Quant au coupable, eh bien...

Il venait d'arriver au pied de l'immeuble, où Koumei les attendait.

-Voilà. Ce sont les quatre personnes qui ont appelées et qui nous ont permis de découvrir son corps.

Nos deux détectives virent alors en face de l'inspecteur Yamato une grande femme aux longs cheveux l'air excédé qui fumait une cigarette, un petit homme à lunettes qui semblait très mal à l'aise, une autre femme de taille moyenne qui semblait maître d'elle, et un homme assez maigre à l'air agacé. Et, plus à l'écart, se tenait une femme au chignon qui semble-t-il aurait préféré être ailleurs.

-De gauche à droite, pour les liens avec la victime : la fiancée, le complice, la contact, et le rival en affaires. Tous connaissaient la victime et l'ont appelés pour des raisons diverses. Et la cinquième personne, c'est la concierge de l'immeuble.

Conan et Heiji échangèrent un regard entendu, puis ce dernier conclut la phrase de l'autre :

-Est devant nous.

(…)

Pendant ce temps, à Tokyo, une jeune fille écoutait un air de guitare avec ses écouteurs quand un homme approcha et lui dit :

-Désolé de t'interrompre, mais j'ai reçu un message...

-Oui ?répondit la jeune fille en stoppant sa musique.

-Eh bien, Sera, deux choses importantes : un, ils sont à Nagano...

Sera retint son souffle en attendant la suite...

-Et Kir a parlé.

* * *

Qu'a pu bien dire Kir ? Quel est le raisonnement d'Heiji et de Conan ( attention, vous ne pouvez trouver le coupable, juste comment ils ont su que c'était un meurtre, et ce qui s'est réellement passé ) ? Qu'est-ce qui préoccupe « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » de la présence de nos héros à Nagano ? Et surtout, quel est le plan B de Rum ?

Encore désolé pour cette énorme attente et pour la relativement faible longueur de ce chapitre, je n'ai aucune excuse, sauf le travail.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	22. Chapitre 22 : Cinq suspects

Bon réveillon et bonne année 2016 ! Pour fêter ça, voilà ENFIN le chapitre 22, avec un immense retard ( comme d'habitude...) ! Merci à EmYasmina, Sylkabe et Eyto pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 22 : Cinq suspects 

-Bien, messieurs dames, j'aimerais que vous répétez votre témoignage. C'est-à-dire qui vous êtes, vos liens avec la victime, et pourquoi vous l'avez appelés.

-Pourquoi suis-je retenu ici ?s'écria la blonde en jetant sa cigarette par terre. C'était mon fiancé ! C'est normal que je l'ai appelé !

-Mlle...Kieko Haraya, n'est-ce pas, reprit Chiba, vous l'avez appelé à 10h 30, c'est bien ça ?

-On avait prévu de se marier ! Mais depuis le procès, il ne m'avait pas contacté ! J'ai fini par avoir son numéro, et je l'ai contacté aussitôt. Mais il n'y a pas eu de réponse...

-Et comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?coupa Hiyoue.

-C'est moi que le lui ai donné, dit alors l'autre femme. Je suis Yoko Takeiya, l'avocate de la victime.

-Qui ne nous avait pas donné son adresse, ce qui est contraire à la loi, rappela l'intransigeant Shiratori.

-J'en prends la responsabilité. Bref, la fiancée de mon client m'a contacté un matin il y a quatre jours de cela, me demandant le numéro de téléphone de mon client, ce qu'il m'avait formellement interdit de faire il y a environ un an de cela. Mais comme il ne m'avait pas contacté depuis trois mois à peu près, j'ai décidé de lui donner le numéro. Mais n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles d'aucun d'entre eux, ce qui m'a étonné vu le caractère irascible de mon client, je l'ai contacté à mon tour vers 1h de l'après-midi. Mais il n'a pas décroché non plus, et j'avoue que je me suis un peu inquiété.

-L'appel suivant était le votre, M. Kiura, reprit Chiba en épluchant son carnet de notes. Vous qui êtes...

-Le complice qui l'a « balancé aux flics », dit Yamato d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

-À moins que cet homme réputé irascible vous ait contacté pour parler du bon vieux temps ?dit Komei d'un ton doucereux.

-Non, je...J'ai dû changer de numéro plus de 30 fois en un an !s'écria soudain le petit homme. J'ai changé de métier plein de fois et ai enfin trouvé ce travail tranquille de comptable ! Mais non ! Il me harcelait toujours ! J'ai fini par enregistrer son numéro et l'ai rappelé de moi-même vers 15h. Mais il n'a pas répondu non plus.

-Donc vous aviez un mobile pour souhaiter sa mort...dit Yui.

-Quoi ? Mais vous êtes tous fous. Il s'est suicidé, non ?

-Non, dit soudain Heiji, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne s'est pas suicidé.

-Mais...La vidéo ne le montre-t-elle pas ?s'exclama le deuxième homme.

-Qui êtes-vous, justement ?fit doucement Conan.

-Ninzo Shi, un autre dealer. Un grand rival, pour faire court.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! C'était un ami ! La preuve, quand je l'ai appelé après mon dîner, c'était pour lui parler d'un coup avantageux.

-Vers quelle heure, donc ?

-Euh...21h30, peut-être ?

-Hum...D'après les médecins légistes, il est mort i jours. C'est bien la date de la vidéo. Et ce jour-là, aucun de vous n'avez d'alibi, à ce que l'on sait, n'est-ce pas ?ajouta Koumei.

-Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ?s'écria Mlle Huraya, qui semblait aux bords de la crise de nerfs.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit à son tour l'avocate. Et j'aimerais une explication sur le « meurtre »...

-On y arrive, dit à son tour Heiji. Juste une chose, madame...Vous êtes bien la concierge de cet immeuble ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça, jeune homme !s'écria la jeune femme, à qui Conan donnerait 60 ans. Je suis Kazuki Fiumi, la concierge de cet immeuble. En 15 ans, rien n'était encore arrivé ! Et voilà que ce gros impoli se suicide...

-Impoli ?remarqua Conan. Comment ça ?

-Il se levait chaque nuit et partait sans rien dire ! Il l'a fait pendant au moins 15 jours ! À la fin, je lui ai dit que sa porte grinçait et me réveillait et il a fait venir un réparateur. Depuis, elle s'ouvre sans bruit. Mais je n'en ai pas profité : c'était deux jours avant que je ne le voie pour la dernière fois.

-Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi il sortait ?demanda Kuroda.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de le lui demander : il ne m'aurait pas répondu, de toute façon.

-Et évidemment, vous ne l'avez pas appelé, vous ?dit à son tour Heiji.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je n'avais qu'à monter des marches !

-Excusez-moi, messieurs, mais pourrions-nous revenir sur ce prétendu « meurtre » ?

-L'avocate a raison !s'écria Shi. Je croyais qu'il y avait une vidéo qui le montrait passer à l'acte !

-Certes, mais cette vidéo présente plusieurs petites particularités...

-De ce que j'ai compris, fit le comptable, elle est sombre et très longue. Et après ?

-Oui, mais il y a autre chose : l'appareil était rempli de beaucoup de fichiers, dit soudain Conan.

-Et alors ?s'exclama la fiancée du mort. Ça fait quoi ?

-Tout cela sent la mise en scène, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Quelle mise en scène ?explosa le dealer. Il se tire dessus !

-Mais s'est-il _vraiment_ tiré dessus ?répondit alors Heiji.

Un sourire se pointa alors sur le visage de Kuroda, un sourire très discret, tandis que Koumei dit :

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre...

-Attendez...dit Yui d'une voix blanche. Est-ce que vous voulez dire que le pistolet contenait...

-Une balle à blanc. C'est ça, hein, gamin? déclara Yamato en regardant Conan.

Conan hocha la tête, alors que Kiura s'écria :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! On voit son cadavre !

-Entre autres,rétorqua Kuroda. Kiyuta était un homme patient. Ne pas bouger pendant si longtemps a dû être dur. Très dur. Mais il en était capable, je le connais assez pour le dire...

-Attendez, messieurs les policiers, fit l'avocate, le regard dur. Est-ce que vous voulez dire que Kiyuta voulait...

-Faire croire à son suicide, exactement.

-Quoi ?! Mais...

-Le manque de batterie permettait à la vidéo d'être sombre sans attirer particulièrement l'attention, ce qui permettait à notre homme de rendre sa mise en scène plus crédible, expliqua Heiji.

\- Pareil pour tous les fichiers, reprit Kuroda : cela diminuait la durée d'enregistrement, et évitait à Kiyuta de rester trop longtemps dans cette inconfortable position.

-Et vous l'avez dit, madame, non?dit Conan d'une voix enfantine. Il s'éclipsait chaque nuit. Il s'entrainait pour partir discrètement ! C'est pour cela qu'il a fait appeler un réparateur aussi vite !

-Inutile de préciser que la vidéo aurait dû être découverte suite aux appels qu'il aurait eu. Sans réponse de sa part, on aurait appelé la police et on serait venu ici !ajouta Yamato.

-Mais...Le corps n'aurait pas été là ?!s'exclama le comptable.

-Détrompez-vous, M. Kiura, dit doucement Koumei. La police aurait imaginé qu'on aurait emporté le corps. Ce qui était techniquement possible !

-Mais...Mais...Comment aurait-on expliqué cela ?

-J'imagine qu'il y aurait eu une lettre ou un message quelconque de notre victime pour expliquer cela.

-Ah oui ? Et elle est où, cette lettre ?ricana Shi.

-Le complice et assassin de Kiyuta l'a pris, évidemment !

-QUOOII ?!s'écrièrent tous les suspects de concert. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

-Croyez-vous vraiment que Kiyuta était homme à imaginer ça ?lâcha Kuroda. C'était un homme patient, roublard en affaires, certes, mais pas franchement malin. Je suis sûr qu'on lui a soufflé l'idée. Il avait des ennuis, il devait disparaître dans la nature...La tentation était trop forte. Il a mordu à l'hameçon...Et il en est mort.

-Vous nous disiez tout à l'heure qu'il trempait dans des meurtres mais était malin et s'en sortait ! Soyez logique !s'écria Kiura.

-Il avait surtout une bonne avocate, M. Kiura, dit en souriant l'avocate. Mais reprenez, messieurs...

-Minute, les flics !explosa Kieko. Je croyais que l'heure de la vidéo était l'heure approximative de la mort. Et vous nous dites qu'il a été tué ?!

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, mademoiselle, dit alors Conan. Je pense qu'il...

-S'est tiré dessus avec une vraie balle. C'est ça, Conan, hein ?demanda Yui.

-Exactement, Yui, reprit Yamato. La balle qu'il s'est tiré dessus n'était pas une balle à blanc. Il ne jouait pas la comédie.

-Donc vous voulez qu'on croit que c'est ce « complice » dont rien ne prouve l'existence qui aurait trafiqué les balles ?comprit Shi. C'est complètement hypothétique !

-Ah oui ?rétorqua Heiji. On l'a dit toute à l'heure, aucun de vous n'a d'alibi. Et puis, un détail confirme cette théorie...

-Ah oui ? Lequel ?demanda Takeiya. Je suis curieux de le savoir.

-Les appels, madame, répondit Koumei. Pour que le plan de Kiyuta marche, il fallait que quelqu'un appelle son appartement et signale son étrange silence à la police. Donc notre « complice hypothétique » existe, M. Shi,et c'est bien l'un d'entre vous quatre.

-Ou plutôt cinq. Vous aviez toute facilité pour trouver un prétexte pour aller le voir, Mme Fiumi. Donc vous faîtes partie des suspects.

-Quoi ? Quoi ?s'écria la vieille dame qui rougissait d'indignation. Comment osez-vous...

-Bref, coupa Kuroda. Aucun de vous n'a d'alibi, donc vous avez tous pu venir ici il y a cinq jours pour échanger les balles. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'était prévu. Si un détail clochait lors de la mise en scène, le complice l'aurait signalé à Kiyuta et il aurait tout recommencé. Donc il était probablement là lors de la mort de Kiyuta, ce qui lui a permis de vérifier si son plan marchait comme prévu. Un crime parfait, en somme. Utiliser le stratagème de son complice pour le tuer... Du grand art.

-Comme dans « Le mystère du bahut espagnol », fit remarquer Conan.

-Oh ! Tu as de la culture, mon garçon, c'est très bien ! Bon, félicitations, messieurs, vous avez su tirer le vrai du faux, dit l'avocate. Et pouvez-vous nous dire maintenant qui est ce complice ?

Grand silence...

-Oui, c'est vrai, ça !remarqua Shi. Si vous n'avez pas de preuves, vous devez nous relâcher ! Vous ne pouvez pas tous nous arrêter !

-C'est vrai ! Je ne resterai pas ici une minute de plus !

Mlle Haraya se dirigea vers la porte, que Shiratori lui barra avec adresse. Elle allait crier quand on dit :

-Voyons, calmez-vous, madame. Le grand détective Kogoro Mouri va boucler cette affaire illico !

-Ah oui ? Alors qui est le coupable ?demanda Kiura.

-Ah, euh, eh bien, c'est...

TIC ! Kogoro reçut la fléchette dans le cou et s'écroula près du mur. Et sa voix dit alors :

-Bien, reprenons. Le coupable, l'assassin qui a dupé et tué M. Kiyuta, c'est...

(…)

Gin regardait avec un sourire carnassier la jeune femme allongée devant lui. Le corps d'une femme ayant subi les pires tortures.

-Alors, parle, Kir, fit la voix de Rum. Dis nous tout ce que tu sais.

-Je...Je vous suis fidèle...

Un coup de coude de Gin la coupa et lui dit cracher du sang.

-Je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Je...Je...

-Es-tu une espionne ?reprit Vermouth.

-Étais-tu une complice de ce sale rat ?s'écria Gin, furieux.

-Non, je...

Gin lui tira dans la jambe.

-Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de Sherry ?

-Non, je...

Gin tira dans l'autre jambe.

-Dernière question, dit-il en posant son pistolet sur la tête de Kir. Est-ce que Shuichi Akai...Est en vie ?

-Non, je...

Gin tira dans le bras de Kir en poussant un cri de rage. Kir sembla s'évanouir mais une voix dit doucement :

-Voyons, Kir...Tu es donc bien une NOC ? Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas contrarier Gin...

-Ver...Vermouth...réussit à dire l'agent de la CIA.

-Que sais-tu à propos d'elle?demanda alors Rum.

Kir ne dit rien, elle semblait au bord de l'inconscience. Une voix dit alors :

-Sors d'ici, Gin. Tout de suite. Et toi, Rum, éteins cette caméra. Et les mouchards, bien sûr...

-Boss ? Mais...

-Tout de suite !

Gin grinça des dents puis sortit de la pièce, tandis que Rum, la mort dans l'âme éteignait les installations.

-Nous voilà seuls, Kir, dit alors Ano Kata...Dis moi, ton père ne te manque pas ?

Kir accusa le coup. Malgré la table où elle était enchaînée, elle sembla s'effondrer sous le choc.

-Je dois remercier Rum...poursuivit le chef de l'organisation. J'avoue que je commençais à croire en ta loyauté...

-Vous...Vous...

-Mais avant que tu meurs, vu que tu ne me répondras pas, je vais te faire une confidence...Un secret que tu emporteras dans ta tombe...Un secret que des milliers de personnes, dont tes collègues de la CIA, rêveraient de connaître...Mon identité...

Ano Kata se pencha alors et, d'une voix basse mais parfaitement audible, il souffla un nom à l'oreille de Kir. Celle-ci eut un mouvement, puis s'évanouit, mais vraiment cette fois. Ano Kata sourit. Il se tourna vers le plafond et dit :

-C'est bon, Rum, tu peux rallumer la caméra...Ne nie rien, je sais que tu n'as pas désactivé les micros...

-Vous me connaissez trop bien, boss...sourit Rum.

-Bien, tu peux appeler Gin. Qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Quant à toi, tu peux lancer ton plan B. Il est temps de passer à l'action...

Ano Kata sortit tranquillement de la pièce, bientôt remplacé par Gin. Et peu de temps après, un coup de feu résonna.

* * *

Tout cela s'annonce mauvais pour la suite...Que prépare l'organisation ? Qu'avait dit Kir ? Qui est l'assassin de Kiyuta ? Conan ne prend-il pas des risques en endormant Kogoro devant Kuroda ? Et après tout, pour quelle raison « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » a-t-elle envoyé Conan et Heiji à Nagano ?

J'espère que vous aimez l'enquête ! Pour le coupable, c'est une déduction sur un petit détail...Bonne chance pour trouver !

Rien à dire sur le retard...Je crains que malheureusement vous n'ayez l'habitude, maintenant...

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !

Et évidemment, le plus important, joyeux réveillon et bonne année 2016 !


	23. Chapitre 23 : Le complice

Voilà le chapitre 23, qui conclut l'enquête ! Désolé pour le retard ( explications à la fin ) ! Merci à EmYasmina, Sylkabe, Eyto et aerinechan pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 23: Le complice  


-Vous, Mme Yoko Takeiya. N'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut des cris de stupéfaction. Toute le monde était bouche bée. Sauf la principale intéressée, qui sortit une cigarette de son sac. Elle l'alluma, la porta à sa bouche, puis dit :

-Voyons, M. Mouri...Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

-Si, il est très sérieux, madame Takeiya. C'est vous qui avez tué Kiyuta, répondit Heiji.

-Mon jeune ami, tu sais bien que je suis avocate... Et vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser sans preuve...

-Oh, mais nous en avons, madame, reprit la voix de Kogoro.

-Pourriez-vous nous dire quoi, M. Mouri ?demanda Koumei.

-Bien sûr. C'est très simple, en fait. Sur quoi était basé le plan de Kiyuta ?

-Euh...Comment ça ?demanda Chiba, interloquée.

-Disons que le plan de la victime reposait sur un détail. Lequel ?

-Son complice ?proposa Yui.

-Plus précisément.

-Le portable ?dit alors Shiratori.

-Non, plus important !s'écria Heiji. Pour ce plan, il fallait que...

-C'est comme dans « Le crime du golf », dit soudain Kuroda. Il fallait que le corps soit découvert. Ou devrais-je dire l'absence du corps...

-Bien joué, surintendant, reprit Conan dans son nœud papillon, en se sentant légèrement troublé. Vous avez compris. Tout ce plan se basait sur...

-Les appels, coupa Yamato. Il fallait que quelqu'un appelle. Ainsi, il n'y aurait pas de réponse, et la police serait prévenue.

-Attendez. Je reconnais, même si je ne l'ai pas dit ( sauf erreur de ma part ), que c'est moi qui ai contacté la police. Mais si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que j'ai contacté mon client suite à son silence après l'appel de sa fiancée. Autrement dit, ce n'est pas moi, mais plutôt elle que vous devrez soupçonner...

-Quoi ? Comment osez-vous ?hurla la jeune blonde. Je vais vous...

-Calmez-vous, Mlle Haraya, dit Kuroda d'une voix forte en s'interposant. Je crois bien que ce n'est pas le moment...

-Merci, M. Kuroda, reprit Conan. Je vous félicite, Mme Takeiya. Vous êtes vraiment très intelligente et vous avez mené votre plan d'une main de maître. Malheureusement, il y a un détail qui disculpe Mlle Haraya et qui vous accuse...

-Ah oui ? Et lequel ?demanda l'avocate d'une voix calme.

-Eh bien, madame, reprit Heiji, votre appel était inutile dans ce plan. La personne qui avait une bonne raison d'appeler la police, c'est Mlle Haraya, car elle était la fiancée de M. Kiyuta, et elle pouvait être inquiète.

-Oui ? Et donc ?

-Donc pour que le plan marche, il fallait que Mlle Haraya obtienne le numéro de la victime. Or, ce numéro, c'est vous qui l'aviez. Autrement dit, tout le plan reposait sur vous, et c'est vous la complice.

L'avocate ne cilla pas, mais elle sembla vaciller un instant. Puis elle se reprit et rétorqua :

-Voyons, messieurs les détectives...Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-Comme l'a rappelé toute à l'heure l'inspecteur Shiratori, vous n'étiez pas censée donner le numéro de votre client à Mlle Haraya. D'abord parce que la police aurait déjà du l'avoir, et surtout parce votre client vous l'avait interdit. Or elle était la seule personne qui avait une réelle bonne raison de contacter la police. Kiyuta ne pouvait pas baser son plan sur une incertitude. Pour que tout marche comme il l'avait prévu, il devait être certain que vous donneriez le numéro à Mlle Haraya. Et pour cela, vous deviez être son complice.

-D'ailleurs, votre appel à l'appartement de M. Kiyuta n'était pas prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne souhaitiez pas vous mouiller plus que nécessaire. À la base, vous deviez seulement avoir donné le numéro de votre client à sa fiancée, contrairement à ce qu'il vous avait demandé de faire. C'était elle qui, inquiète, était censée contacter la police. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Comment l'avez-vous su, je l'ignore. À moins que vous considèreriez que la police vous aurait déjà contactée si le cadavre du dealer avait été découvert ? En tout cas, pour que le plan marche, vous avez dû appeler la police vous-même. Vous avez de la chance, si MM. Kiura et Shi n'avaient pas appelé la victime pour des raisons toutes à fait innocentes, la liste des suspects aurait été beaucoup plus réduites et on aurait pensé plus rapidement à vous...

-De plus, renchérit Yui, maintenant que j'y pense... Vous avez passé votre appel vers 13h, n'est-ce pas ? Tandis que les autres suspects ont appelé dans l'ordre à 10h30, 15h et 21h30. À 10h, on peut faire la grasse matinée, à 15h, on est rarement chez soi, et à 21h30, qu'on soit en train de dormir n'a rien d'irréaliste ! Mais ne pas avoir de réponses à 13h est plus louche, et vous aviez donc une bonne raison d'appeler la police...

Cette fois-ci, l'avocate ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Attendez...Pouvez-vous me résumer ce que j'ai fait si j'étais coupable, le temps que je trouve ce qui m'innocente ?

-Si vous voulez, répondit Koumei. I jours, vous étiez là pendant la mise en scène de Kiyuta. Vous étiez censée vérifier si tout marchait bien. Il vous faisait confiance et a pris le pistolet que vous lui tendiez. Il a récité le petit discours que vous aviez préparé et...Il s'est tiré une balle dans le torse sous vos yeux. Il a dû mourir sur le coup, sans comprendre. Quant à vous, avez-vous attendu la fin du tournage de la vidéo pour vous en aller et voir si tout fonctionnait bien ou êtes-vous parti tout de suite en faisant attention avec la porte ? Ah...Je comprends...Kiyuta l'a huilé sous vos conseils, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez prévu le coup...C'était très malin de votre part... Le lendemain, Mlle Haraya vous a contacté et vous lui avez donné le numéro de son fiancé. Cependant, petit imprévu : elle n'a pas appelé la police. Vous avez donc dû le faire vous-même et jouer ensuite votre partie le mieux que vous le pouviez...Et j'avoue que vous ne vous êtes pas trop mal débrouillé !

-Bien que le fait que vous connaissiez « Le mystère du bahut espagnol » était un peu de trop, ajouta Heiji. Vous avez dû vous renseigner sur ce sujet.

-Hé !s'écria Conan malgré lui, vexé, avant de reprendre précipitamment :

-J'aimerai connaître votre mobile, madame. Et savoir pourquoi Kiyuta avait tant confiance en vous. Vous étiez son amante ?

-Absolument pas !répliqua l'avocate scandalisée dans un sursaut de dignité. Vous êtes fou ? Et puis, je pourrais dire que vous n'avez pas de preuve...

-Mais vous savez qu'une fouille chez vous permettrait de trouver la lettre, répondit Kuroda. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez pris le risque de vous en débarrasser...

-En effet. Mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse de votre part, n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi...Depuis quand me soupçonnez-vous ?

-Sans parler du fait que vous étiez le seul suspect calme, j'imagine que vous étiez préparée à cette situation, le « Il avait surtout une bonne avocate » était dit d'un ton trop narquois pour que ça soit innocent...Et puis, Mlle Yui a déjà parlé de l'histoire des horaires.

-J'étais l'indic de Kiyuta et de d'autres dealers. Il était l'un des rares à connaître mon identité. Aussi, lorsqu'il a eu des ennuis, je suis tout de suite devenu son avocate. Cependant, je le sentais hésitant, lâche, faible et tenté...J'avais peur qu'il me dénonce pour obtenir la clémence des juges. Aussi, je lui ai proposé ce stratagème... Pour reprendre votre expression, M. Kuroda, il a mordu à l'hameçon. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser briser ma réputation et ma carrière...Je n'ai pas hésité.

-Tendez vos mains, je vous prie, dit Chiba.

L'avocate s'exécuta et sortit de la pièce avec l'agent. Koumei se tourna vers Heiji :

-Félicitations, jeune détective de l'Ouest ! Mais je croyais que ton duo était avec Conan...

-Mais je suis là !s'écria Conan en sortant précipitamment de derrière le dos de Kogoro.

-Oui, il accepte parfois de laisser la vedette à son « tonton » !dit à son tour Heiji.

-Pouvons-nous nous retirer ?demanda alors le comptable, assez gêné.

-Oui, bien sûr. On vous demandera juste de venir au commissariat pour quelques petits détails, mais ce sera tout, expliqua Yui.

Kiura sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce, bientôt suivi de Shi. Mlle Haraya resta un peu en retrait, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, regarda furtivement derrière elle, lança quelque chose entre ses dents, puis partit. Quant à Mme Fiumi, elle dit fièrement :

-Bien, j'espère qu'il n'y aura plus de problèmes dans l'immeuble ! En tout cas, merci, jeune homme ! Et vous aussi, M. Mouri.

-De rien, dit Conan en soufflant rapidement dans son nœud papillon.

La concierge quitta la pièce, alors que Kogoro poussa un bâillement.

-Content de vous avoir vu à l'œuvre, M. Mouri !lui dit alors Kuroda.

-Hein ? Quoi ?balbutia Kogoro, mal réveillé.

-Voyons, tonton, ne fais pas semblant !s'écria Conan.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, inspecteur !dit à son tour Heiji.

-Euh...Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Shiratori. Content d'avoir travaillé avec vous en tout cas, collègues ! Même si je n'ai pas servi à grand chose, finalement !

-Aucune importance ! On vous rendra la pareille un jour !

-Vous venez, M. Mouri ?s'écria Heiji.

Kogoro se leva difficilement et sortit de la pièce avec Heiji, suivi des inspecteurs Yui et Yamato, ainsi que Koumei, qui regarda furtivement Conan avant de sortir. Shiratori,lui, allait sortir, quand Kuroda lui dit :

-Un instant, inspecteur. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

Shiratori stoppa aussitôt. Conan hésita un instant avant de quitter la pièce. Kuroda attendit un temps étudié puis dit à son collègue :

-Alors, comment se passe le métier à Tokyo ?

-Ah, c'est vrai que bien que vous êtes nommé surintendant, mais vous n'êtes pas encore au courant de tout... Eh bien, nous avons une grosse affaire...

-Ah ? Un meurtre particulièrement retors ? Un tueur en série ?

-Non, un enlèvement. Mais apparemment, il y aurait d'autres choses derrière...

-Ah ? Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, c'est assez compliqué à dire... C'est une affaire assez étrange, il y a même eu des meurtres, et puis la personne qui a été capturée est revenue d'elle-même... Et une étrange jeune fille s'est livrée à la police...

-Une étrange jeune fille ?tiqua Kuroda.

-Oui, on dirait une gamine, mais elle a l'air très intelligente...Un peu comme Conan, justement...

-Hum...Intéressant...Vous m'enverrez le dossier, s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur le surintendant ! De toute manière, on vous aurait bientôt avertis.

-Inspecteur Shiratori ? Vous venez ?demanda Conan.

-J'arrive ! À bientôt, monsieur le surintendant !ajouta Shiratori en tendant sa main au surintendant.

-À bientôt, inspecteur, répondit Kuroda en serrant la main de l'inspecteur. A très bientôt...

Shiratori quitta la pièce et Hiyoue Kuroda resta seul. Il se passa machinalement la main sur sa balafre. Il regarda autour de lui, mais sans voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, puis souffla, d'une voix changée :

-Une mystérieuse jeune fille, une gamine...Tiens, tiens...

(…)

-À ton avis, Kudo...demanda Heiji alors que le train avançait. Pourquoi devions-nous venir à Nagano ?

-Eh bien, j'ai d'abord pensé que c'était à cause de la victime...Mais ça m'étonnerait.

-Ne te moque pas de moi...J'ai bien vu ta réaction avec ce policier...

-Hiyoue Kuroda...souffla Conan.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il s'agit de Rum ? OK, il a une forte carrure et c'est un vieil homme, mais il ne fait pas du tout féminin, et il n'a pas de prothèse. C'est une cicatrice !

-Je sais, je sais...Mais tu vois une autre explication, toi ?

-Eh bien, à moins que tu ne soupçonnes ce sympathique inspecteur Yamato...

-Plus maintenant.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule raison pour laquelle nous devions aller à Nagano...

-Laquelle ?

-Eh bien, soit elle voulait nous éloigner...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Soit...

La réponse d'Heiji se perdit dans le bruit du train.

(…)

-Vous l'avez tué ?répéta Bourbon, incrédule.

Rum ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers l'homme en noir et dit calmement :

-En quoi ça te gênerait ?

-En aucune façon. Mais elle avait peut-être des choses à dire...

-Pas de pitié pour les espionnes, dit Gin en entrant dans la pièce.

-Bref. Maintenant qu'on a fait le ménage, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur toi, Bourbon... Où en est la police avec elle ?

-Nulle part. Elle se tait.

-Tu nous caches quelque chose, non ?dit Gin d'une voix froide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-N'aurait-elle pas un...Interlocuteur particulier ?

Bourbon blêmit légèrement. Il répondit toutefois, d'un ton dur :

-Oui , le jeune Conan Edogawa.

-Dis-moi...Où habite-t-il ?

-Chez Kogoro Mouri, coupa Rum. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre, non ?

Gin eut le plus glaçant des sourires.

-Je vois...Le gamin sert de messager entre elle et Mouri... Ce qui signifie que...Elle est liée à Sherry ?

-Arrête d'extrapoler, tu veux ? Elle est morte, fit la voix de Vermouth.

-De toute façon, je me débrouillerai pour savoir... Où est Mouri ?

-À Nagano, pour une affaire, répondit tout à fait innocemment Bourbon.

Rum fit brusquement volte-face, alors qu'un sourire s'affichait sur le visage de Vermouth.

-Quelle affaire ?

-Un suicide assez étrange. Un simple dealer.

-Renseigne-toi là-dessus. Quant à toi, Gin...Ne t'attaque pas à Mouri. Bourbon se chargera de la surveillance. Maintenant, laissez-moi, j'ai à faire.

Gin quitta la pièce, ulcéré, suivi de Bourbon. Seul Vermouth ne bougea pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu as réagi au quart de tour, Rum...Apprends à te maitriser...

-Et quoi d'autre ?

-Je prépare mon prochain film, mon cher, dit Vermouth en tournant les talons.

-Ah oui ? Quel est le titre ?

-Les deux yeux du bandit, répondit Vermouth en sortant.

Et elle claqua la porte.

(…)

-Alors, inspecteur ? Il y a du nouveau ?

-Elle ne dit pas un mot, répondit Takagi. Je me demande ce qu'elle cache...

Hakuba regardait la jeune fille à travers la vitre. Il se demandait quel sentiment elle ressentait actuellement...Le calme ? Non, sûrement pas. La patience ? Non. La taquinerie, alors ? Non plus... Soudain, il sut...Elle était immobile, chantonnait un petit air de temps en temps, mais ses yeux la trahissaient...Elle le cachait bien, mais Hakuba le voyait... Elle était inquiète.

* * *

Quel est la véritable raison pour laquelle nos deux détectives ont dû aller à Nagano ? Pourquoi « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » est-elle inquiète ? Kogoro est-il en danger ? Comment va réagir Bourbon ? Et surtout, que prépare Vermouth ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé l'enquête, que tout vous a semblé crédible et que vous avez tout compris ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous souhaitez des éclaircissements !

Je m'excuse pour cette semaine de retard ( car j'ai posté d'autres écrits les autres semaines ) !

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	24. informations

Ceci est un petite note d'informations. Je le supprimerai quant je posterai le chapitre 24.

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser du laps de temps entre le chapitre 23 et cette note d'informations.

Comme d'habitude, vous me connaissez à force, j'ai manqué de temps et ai eu du retard. De plus, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction, " Le lagon rouge ". J'ai donc écrit ce chapitre à la place du chapitre suivant des " ailes d'Icare ". Et j'ai ensuite manqué de temps, ce qui explique ce grand écart de temps. Je viens de poster le 2eme chapitre du " Lagon rouge " il y a peine quelques minutes.

J'écris cette note en voyant que " Les ailes d'Icare " vient de passer sur la deuxième page, ce qui je crois n'était encore jamais arrivé arrivé depuis le début de cette fic, soit presque 14 mois ( novembre 2014 ).

Je commencerai le chapitre 24 dès que j'aurais posté cette note, et je supprimerai cette dernière peu de temps après la sortie du chapitre 24.

Je m'excuse encore pour cette longue absence sur cette fiction. Vous pouvez en attendant lire " Le lagon rouge " si ça vous intéresse, et j'espère à bientôt pour le chapitre 24 !

Le docteur Watson


	25. Chapitre 24 : Les hommes en noir

Vraiment désolé pour le retard ! Merci à aerinechan, Eyto, Clamangas et Love Akai pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 24 : Les hommes en noir

Kogoro posa les pieds sur le quai de la gare, souriant.

-Ah ! Ça fait quand même plaisir de retrouver cette bonne vieille ville !

-En effet, sourit Heiji. Même si Osaka lui sera toujours supérieur...Qu'en dis-tu, Conan ?

Mais Conan ne répondit pas. Il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs derrière lui, l'air aux aguets. Heureusement, Kogoro ne remarqua rien, et ils quittèrent la gare tranquillement. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Kogoro, Heiji souffla à l'oreille de Conan :

-Tu cherchais Kuroda toute à l'heure sur le quai, c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit Conan à voix basse. Il nous a dit qu'il prenait un autre train, avec les inspecteurs Shiratori et Chiba. Donc...

-Tu sais ce que je penses de lui, donc parlons d'autre chose. Cette étrange jeune fille...

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Pour toi...

(…)

-Soit...

Le train fit un énorme bruit.

-Le message ne vient pas d'elle.

-Quoi ?! Que veux-tu dire ? Attends, tu ne crois quand même pas que...ajouta Conan, qui comprenait peu à peu.

-On a trouvé son portable, et quelqu'un nous a envoyé ce message.

Il y eut un grand silence.

-C'est la seule explication que je trouve. C'est probablement un membre de la police : on a trouvé son portable et on nous a contacté.

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'inspecteur Maigret ne nous a-t-il pas appelé ?

-Je ne sais pas, réfléchit Heiji. Même si elle a dû effacer les contacts, il suffisait de faire « bis ». et puis, pourquoi ce message ?

Soudain, Conan blêmit. Il trembla presque, et dit lentement :

-Ou alors c'est un membre de la police qui l'a volé là où on l'avait déposé avant de contacter l'expéditeur du message pour nous envoyer ce « Allez à Nagano »...

-Mais c'est stupide, Kudo ! Pourquoi un membre de la police nous enverrait ceci ?

\- Si c'est un membre de l'organisation, ça s'explique...

Heiji resta bouche bée.

-Quoi ? Mais...Comment serait-ce possible ?

-Avec tout ce qu'on a vu, c'est ça qui t'étonnerait ?

-Mais pourquoi cette personne nous a-t-il envoyé un message au lieu de prévenir ses patrons ?

-Qui te dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait ?

Heiji se figea presque.

-Enfin, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Et avant tout, il faut savoir si on a bien trouvé son portable. Sans ça, ça ne sert à rien de théoriser...

-Donc autant y aller tout de suite ! Eh, M. Mouri ?

-Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gamin ?demanda Kogoro en se retournant d'un coup.

-On ne pourrait pas aller au commissariat ? S'il y a eu du nouveau pendant notre absence...

-Hum...Si tu veux... Allons-y !

Les détectives changèrent donc de direction, et se dirigèrent vers le commissariat.

(..)

-Ah, bonjour, Mouri !s'exclama l'inspecteur Maigret. Je suis content de vous voir !

-Les gamins ont insisté pour venir ici. Alors, il y a du nouveau ?

-En effet !s'écria Takagi. On a trouvé son...

-Tais-toi, Takagi ! Enfin, oui, il a raison. Mais on a un problème...

-Ah, M. Mouri !s'écria Shiratori, surpris. Vous êtes venu ?

-On vous a déjà mis au courant ?dit le surintendant.

-Euh, non. Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

-Elle avait caché un portable !ne put s'empêcher de dire Takagi.

-La ferme, Takagi !s'exclama Maigret, apparemment sur les nerfs. Effectivement, on a trouvé un portable qu'elle cachait sur elle. On a rapidement regardé, et il n'y avait aucun contact dans le répertoire.

-On avait prévu de faire « bis »,expliqua Chiba qui venait d'arriver, mais on avait des choses à faire, donc on l'a déposé dans la loge.

-Sauf que...ajouta Maigret qui semblait bouillir au fur et à mesure.

-On l'a volé.

-Quoiiii ? Comment est-ce possible ?s'écria Heiji.

-On l'a pris dans la loge. Et donc impossible de savoir avec qui elle communiquait.

-Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?dit Conan, avec une voix légèrement angoissée.

-Eh bien, elle a déclaré, avec son ton parfaitement calme, qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Elle m'a même semblé être assez...Inquiète, hésita Takagi.

-Et...Est-ce que vous savez qui l'a volé ?demanda Conan.

-Non, évidemment, dit Maigret, assez étonné de cette question si étonnamment enfantine de Conan. Après, on a vérifié : personne n'est entré. Donc le voleur est...

-Un membre de la police, acheva Kuroda, d'un ton grave. Qui travaille ici.

Conan et Heiji échangèrent un regard discrètement. Ils avaient donc eu totalement raison. Un membre de l'organisation était infiltré ici...Et il leur avait envoyé un message. Il avait pu chercher ce à quoi correspondait ce numéro. Donc il savait que « la petite sœur de Sera à l'extérieur du domaine » était en contact avec lui, Conan...Et il pouvait deviner qui il était...

-Kudo...chuchota Heiji à l'oreille de son ami. Est-ce que tu crois que...

-Oui. On a un gros problème...

Toute à leurs propos, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce ne remarquaient pas que la porte s'était entrouverte. Et que, de l'autre côté, quelqu'un écoutait.

-C'est donc toi, Conan Edogawa...pensa cette mystérieuse personne. Je t'avais déjà vu sur un journal, mais jamais en vrai. Et donc, elle est en contact avec toi...Qui es-tu ? Es-tu vraiment uniquement un intermédiaire entre toi et Mouri, comme le pense Gin ? En tout cas, toi et ton ami d'Osaka, vous cachez quelque chose...Et je le découvrirai...Pas question d'être un simple Kusuda Rikumichi...J'obtiendrai un nom de code ! Whisky, par exemple... En tout cas, je te démasquerai !

Et le membre de l'organisation referma discrètement la porte. Conan tourna machinalement la tête, mais il ne vit rien. Toutefois, il eut un long frisson.

(…)

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?fit une voix dure au téléphone.

-Oui, il vient de rentrer dans le bureau. Le gosse et le détective d'Osaka étaient avec lui.

-Sont-ils passés au commissariat ?

-Oui, on m'a prévenu. Mais je ne sais pas si ils lui ont parlé.

-Débrouille-toi pour le savoir, s'exclama l'interlocuteur de l'homme. Tu sais à quel point c'est important !

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'homme en appuyant sa forte carrure contre le mur de la ruelle. Mais... Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a aucun problème, aniki ? Rum l'a interdit...

-Rum n'est pas le Boss, répondit l'homme. Obéis à mes ordres !

-B...Bien, aniki. Je te recontacte si il y a du nouveau.

-Bien. Veille au grain, Vodka.

Et, à l'autre bout du fil, Gin raccrocha.

(…)

-Elle avait donc un téléphone ? Surprenant, dit le joueur de shogi à son acolyte.

-En effet, Shukichi. Je n'y aurai pas pensé. Étrange...

-Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle est inquiète. Mais ce n'est pas ton opinion, Saguru, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Il y a autre chose...Ou quelqu'un. Une idée ?

Shukichi ne répondit pas. Mais le visage de Subaru Okiya s'affichait dans sa tête.

(…)

Gin raccrocha et se leva aussitôt. Il sortit de la pièce où il s'était cloîtré pour être à son aise, avança dans le couloir puis ouvrit une lourde porte métallique.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?dit une voix féminine.

-RAS. Ils sont rentrés au bureau. On n'a rien de précis.

-On contacte notre indic ?dit un homme assis dans un coin sombre.

-Non, laissons cet incapable se débrouiller.

-Tu n'aimes pas les indic, Gin...Répondit la femme, en essuyant une sorte de long bâton avec un mouchoir.

-Non, je n'aime pas les traîtres, répondit Gin, d'une voix glaciale.

-Et donc ? Quels sont les ordres ?demanda l'homme à son tour, en enfilant des lunettes noires.

-Préparez les armes.

Il y eut un déclic métallique. Et Chianti et Korn prirent leurs fusils.

* * *

Les snipers entrent en scène ! Et l'organisation se divise...Que prépare Gin ? Que cache Vermouth ? Comment va agir Rum ? Que vont faire Saguru et Shukichi ? Et surtout, Conan et Heiji arriveront-ils à démasquer le membre de l'organisation infiltré dans la police ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré son immense retard, et sa relativement courte durée! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	26. Chapitre 25 : Gangrène

Désolé pour le retard ! Merci à Eyto et Sylkabe pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 25 : Gangrène 

-Tu n'aimes pas les traitres...répéta Chianti alors que les hommes en noirs avançaient dans le couloir. Et tu as confiance en Vermouth ?

-La ferme, Chianti.

-Je la hais aussi, dit placidement Korn.

Gin ne répondit pas et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il eut un grand sourire.

-Bien, allons-y.

-C'est notre indic ?

-En effet. Il est temps d'y aller. Direction Beika.

-Pour Mouri ?

-La ferme, Chianti.

-Qu'ai-je dit ? Et je...

PAN ! La balle frôla la joue de Chianti, et une goutte de sang tomba sur le sol. Sans rien ajouter, Gin rengaina son pistolet dans sa poche. Chianti ne se troubla pas et un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Korn, lui, resta stoïque. Gin ouvrit une porte, et les trois meurtriers sortirent du bâtiment.

(…)

-Qu'y a-t-il, Heiji ?demanda Conan à son ami.

-Hein, euh, rien, répondit le détective de l'ouest en se détournant de la baie vitrée du bureau de Kogoro. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un qui nous observait.

-Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Qui est le traître ?

-Si on se fie à la liste de Kuroda, il n'y a que cinq suspects, répondit Heiji en prenant une fiche posée sur le bureau.

En effet, avant qu'ils ne quittent le commissariat, le surintendant avait passé aux détectives une fiche indiquant les suspects qui auraient pu voler le portable de « la petite sœur de Sera à l'extérieur du domaine ».

-Tu penses vraiment que ce sont les seuls suspects ?

-Je crois, oui. Parmi tous les personnes présentes dans le commissariat, certaines étaient filmées par une caméra, d'autres étaient à plusieurs et ont donc un alibi, ou d'autres étaient trop loin dans le laps de temps où le portable a été volé, c'est-à-dire pendant l'absence du responsable de la loge.

-Mais...Le responsable de la loge lui-même n'aurait-il pas pu le voler avant, pour faire croire qu'on l'aurait volé pendant son absence ?

-Impossible, la personne qui est venu le chercher, M. Tome, confirme avoir vu le portable quand il est allé chercher le responsable. Les inspecteurs croient, et à raison à mon avis, à la fiabilité de M. Tome, je doute qu'il soit le complice du responsable. Il ne reste donc que cinq personnes...

-Trois femmes et deux hommes. Alors, voyons voir...

-Kaori Yatomi, un membre de la première brigade, chargée des meurtres. Jupei Matosa, lui chargé des vols. Kimie Hutoi, elle chargée des enlèvements. Toshimi Korikura, une gendarme, donc de la sécurité routière. Et enfin... Gosho Sakurai ? Attends, je connais ce nom...

-Normal, Heiji. C'est un haut gradé. Très haut gradé. C'est un japonais qui a le permis rouge.

-Attends, ce type est un membre d'Interpol ?

-En effet. Tu comprends mieux maintenant le dilemme des policiers ? S'il accuse cet homme à tort...

-Je vois. Alors il ne faut pas faire d'erreur... Comment on va faire pour savoir qui est le coupable ?

-D'abord, regardons pourquoi ils étaient ici. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne...

-Yatomi venait de sortir d'une réunion où on essayait de savoir si un meurtrier et le responsables de plusieurs vols dans le quartier était la même personne, et c'était elle qui était chargé de l'affaire. Tiens, Matosa était aussi dans cette réunion, car c'est lui qui a enquêté sur les vols.

-Korikura, la gendarme, était venue prendre sa pause-café habituelle. Quant à Hutoi, elle avait été convoquée pour une affaire dans son secteur. Reste Sakurai...

-Venu chercher un criminel recherché par Interpol. Si il est le voleur, il a volé le portable puis et allé chercher le criminel, selon les horaires.

-Pour Yatomi et Matosa, ce serait avantla réunion ; Hutoi allait bientôt partir ; et Korikura avait fini sa pause-café.

-Actuellement, ils sont tous encore dans Tokyo, ils étaient d'ailleurs tous convoqués au commissariat en tant que suspect. À l'exception de Sakurai, Maigret s'est arrangé pour trouver un prétexte pour le convoquer.

-Donc ils sont tous actuellement sous surveillance au commissariat. Parfait. Évidemment, aucun n'avait le portable. Enfin, Sakurai n'a pas été fouillé, mais je doute qu'il l'ait gardé pour lui.

Conan sembla pensif, puis dit à son ami :

-Moi, je soupçonne cette personne. Et toi ?

Heiji pointa le doigt vers un nom. Conan eut un sourire :

-Tiens tiens, amusant...Nous ne sommes pas d'accord...

-Cela dit, ce sont les deux seuls suspects probables. N'est-ce pas ?

Conan hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

(…)

-Vodka ?fit une voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Hum ?s'exclama Vodka en tournant vers la tête. Ah, c'est toi, ajouta-t-il en reconnaissant leur indicateur au commissariat. Eh bien, je te retourne la question !

-J'ai attendu le moment pour pouvoir m'éclipser et venir ici. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-Mouri est parti s'acheter des cigarettes, de ce que j'ai entendu. Les deux gamins sont restés ici.

-Conan Edogawa et Heiji Hattori...souffla l'indicateur. Tu les connais bien ?

-J'ai vu Hattori sur un bateau, lors d'une mise en scène de Vermouth, il y a un moment...Quant au gamin, il est juste hébergé par Mouri.

-Abruti...pensa l'indicateur. Ce gamin est bien plus intelligent que toi, idiot sans cervelle ! Pff...puis, tout haut : Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé ici, fit une voix froide.

L'indicateur fit volte-face et se heurta à la silhouette de Gin.

-Gin...Ah, tu n'es pas seul ? Chianti, Korn.

-Si tu veux un nom de code, tu apprendras à ne pas poser trop de questions...En tout cas, tu n'as rien à faire ici, retourne à ton travail.

L'indicateur déglutit, mais ravala sa rancœur et s'éloigna au pas de course. Cette personne ambitieuse pensait :

-Tu me prendras moins de haut quant je démasquerai ce gamin, Gin...Et tu t'étonnes que l'organisation soit bourrée de traitres ?

Rapidement, la silhouette de l'indicateur s'enfonça dans la foule. Korn parla alors :

-Gin...Il est rentré.

Gin tourna la tête vers le bureau et vit Kogoro qui s'enfonçait dans l'escalier.

-Ah, ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Venez, on va en face. Vérifiez que vos armes ne sont pas enrayées...

Chianti eut un mauvais sourire, et Korn redressa ses lunettes. Puis ils traversèrent tous la rue en prenant soin de ne pas être vu du bureau.

(…)

-Il suffit d'être logique, Heiji. L'indicateur ne peut pas être cette personne !

-Au contraire, ça ne peut pas être la personne que tu soupçonnes !

-Ah oui, alors reprenons. Un traitre a volé le portable. Il n'a probablement pas de complice. Il va donc garder le portable sur lui. Que va-t-il donc faire ?

-Il n'ira pas dans une salle de réunion. Si le vol est découvert et qu'on interrompt la réunion pour fouiller tout le monde, il est perdu.

-Et il n'ira pas chercher un prisonnier. Par mesure de sécurité, on fouille toutes les personnes qui arrivent, donc on aurait trouvé le portable.

-Donc nous sommes d'accord, ce n'est ni Kaori Yatomi, ni Jupei Matosa, ni Gosho Sakurai.

-Donc c'est la gendarme.

-Non, c'est Hutoi. Crois-tu vraiment que la gendarme aurait pris le risque de quitter la machine à café ? Si quelqu'un passait pendant son absence, son alibi ne tiendrait plus ! Tandis que Hutoi ne courait aucun risque !

-Peut-être, mais si Hutoi était trouvée près de la loge, là où elle n'avait aucune raison de se trouver, elle aurait été démasquée ! Ce n'était pas du tout sur le chemin du bureau où elle a été convoquée !

-Il faut toujours prendre des risques !

-La gendarme pouvait faire la même chose alors, Kudo !

-Hum ? Kudo ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dites pas que cet imbécile de détective lycéen a appelé !

Heiji fit volte-face, Kogoro venait d'arriver. Il s'exclama aussitôt :

-Euh, non, je disais...Coup de sabre! Je racontais à Conan mon dernier combat !

-Hum ? Enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais écouter les courses, j'ai fait un pari !

Kogoro se dirigea vers son fauteuil et s'assit, tournant ainsi le dos à la fenêtre. Conan eut un soupir de soulagement, Heiji avait encore rectifié sa gaffe. Il regarda son oncle puis haussa les sourcils. D'où venait ce reflet sur le bâtiment d'en face ? Soudain, il pâlit.

-Heiji...Dis-moi que je me trompe...En face, sur le toit...Ce n'est pas un fusil, là-bas ?

-Hum, non, je...Je crois bien que si ! Yabe ! Ils vont...

En face, Gin eut un petit sourire.

-L'organisation est gangrénée, M. Mouri...Il est temps d'agir...Et j'ai trop attendu...Dites bonjour à Jésus de ma part...

Puis, après un sourire sadique, l'homme en noir leva la main...Et Chianti tira.

-Non !cria Heiji en se jetant sur Kogoro, qui écoutait toujours ses courses dans ses écouteurs.

La balle atteignit Kogoro...Et le sang fusa.

(…)

Au commissariat, l'indicateur venait de passer près de la loge. Elle sortit un portable de sa poche et le posa tranquillement.

-Bien, ça c'est fait. Maintenant je peux partir, plus besoin de revenir ici.

La jeune femme s'éloigna à grands pas et quitta le bâtiment. Elle marchait à grands pas et allait traverser un passage piéton quand son portable sonna. L'indic sortit son portable et retint son souffle.

-Le Boss...

L'indicateur lut rapidement le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Puis elle traversa, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Ah ah ! Gin est entré en action ! Que s'est-il donc passé au bureau du détective Mouri ? Qui est l'indicateur, d'après vous ? Et quel est le message qu'elle a reçu ?

Encore désolé pour ce retard ( c'est devenu une habitude )...

Sinon, j'espère que la nouvelle image vous plait ! Remerciez Eyto si elle vous plait !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	27. Chapitre 26 : Piégés

Explications à la fin ! Merci aerinechan, Eyto, Sylkabe, MissCaton et Love Akai pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 26 : Piégés

La jeune femme entra dans un bureau. La pièce était presque vide, excepté un bureau et un siège, dont elle ne voyait que le dossier. Une voix robotisée fit alors :

-Vous avez réussi votre mission ?

-Oui, Boss, j'ai remis le portable en place.

-Bien. Dites-moi, vous êtes depuis longtemps dans mon organisation.

-En effet, boss.

-Et c'est votre première grosse mission. Vous méritez donc une récompense...

La jeune femme se figea, incapable de croire ce qu'elle entendait. Après toutes ces années, allait-elle enfin...

-Quelle nom de code souhaitez-vous ?

-Je...Je...Whisky.

-Bien, ma chère Whisky. Ensuite, voici un autre cadeau...Ma voix, fit le Boss de l'organisation après un déclic.

-B...Boss...C'est donc ça, votre voix ? Mais...Je connais cette voix...Vous...

-Avez-vous vu les James Bond, ma chère ?

-Euh, oui, je...

-Qui est votre personnage récurent préféré ?

-Euh...hésita Whisky, sentant que sa réponse serait importante. M, la chef de James Bond ?

-Hum...Je préfère Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Le chef de Spectre. Donald Pleasence et Christoph Waltz sont mes acteurs préférés. Il me faudrait un chat...

Le fauteuil se tourna alors, et le visage d'Ano Kata apparut.

-Mais comme vous le savez, ma chère, excepté ses très propres collaborateurs, voir son visage n'est pas de très bonne augure..Excepté si vous êtes James Bond...Mais ce n'est pas votre cas...

Ano Kata brandit alors un pistolet vers la jeune femme, qui blêmit.

-Mais...Pourquoi...

-Il suffit de faire une erreur pour subir la mort...Passez le bonjour à Pisco et Irish de ma part...

-Vous...Nooon !

Il y eut un sourire sur le visage d'airain du chef de l'organisation...Et il appuya sur la gâchette.

(…)

-Heiji !hurla Conan.

Heiji gisait à terre, ensanglanté, après avoir poussé la chaise de Kogoro en se jetant dessus.

-Je...Je n'ai rien...fit alors Heiji. Je n'ai pas de blessures. Mais...Mais alors, ce sang...

Heiji se releva brusquement. Kogoro saignait abondamment.

-Kogoro !s'écria Conan. Est-ce qu'il...

-L'épaule seulement, dit Heiji. Mais ces sales types ne vont pas tarder à répliquer...

À ce moment, le téléphone sonna. Heiji tourna la tête : Gin avait un portable à son oreille. Il hésita un instant, puis décrocha, en prenant garde de ne pas se trouver sous la ligne de mire de Chianti.

-Bonjour, Heiji Hattori, si ma mémoire est bonne. Tu as de bons réflexes, petit. Mais cette fois, il n'y a pas de FBI pour le sauver. Donc amène-le près de la vitre ou on abat le gamin.

Heiji hésita un instant, puis bluffa :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Sur l'immeuble, Gin eut un rictus de contrariété. Quoi ? Ce gamin ne le connaissait pas ? Soit il bluffait, soit il n'était pas au courant de ce que tramait Mouri, ce qui était après tout possible. Dans ce cas, parlementer avec lui ne servait à rien. Et dans ce cas...

-Passe-moi le gamin.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne vous suffis pas, comme interlocuteur ?

-Ne joue pas avec le feu, gamin d'Osaka...Tu as bien vu qu'on est armé. Donc obéis.

-Ou ?

PAM ! Le coup partit et frôla la joue d'Heiji au millimètre près.

-La prochaine fois, Korn ne te ratera pas. Les têtes, c'est sa spécialité.

-Je vois...Attendez un instant...

Heiji tourna la tête pour interroger Conan du regard et eut un sursaut, qui n'échappa à Gin.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Où est le gamin ?

-Ici, fit une voix dans le téléphone.

Et les rideaux se baissèrent.

-Nom de...jura Chianti.

Instinctivement, elle tira, tandis que Gin entendit un clic.

-Il a raccroché, jura Vodka.

-Et à cause des rideaux, on ne les voit plus. On fait quoi, Gin ?

L'assassin ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de scruter la fenêtre, puis reprit son portable et composa un numéro.

(…)

-Heureusement que j'ai pu passer sur le côté pour baisser discrètement les rideaux.

-Eh, gamins...Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Je n'aime pas trop me faire tirer dessus sans raison...

Conan et Heiji firent volte-face. Ils avaient presque oublié la présence de Kogoro.

-Euh, eh bien...hésita Conan. Je...

-Mais je crois également que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, ajouta le détective en se relevant douloureusement, et que mieux vaut partir et en parler plus tard. Il y a un pistolet dans le tiroir, ça pourrait être utile.

Heiji et Conan hésitèrent un instant, puis se levèrent, en prenant soin de ne pas passer devant la fenêtre. Kogoro se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et allait l'ouvrir, mais à sa grande surprise, Heiji et Conan s'écrièrent en même temps :

-Non ! Surtout pas !

-Quoi ?s'exclama Kogoro. Il faut s'échapper d'ici au plus vite !

-Non, surtout pas !s'écria Conan. On ne peut pas, c'est trop risqué ! Et c'est de ma faute...

-Oui, Conan a raison. Fermer les rideaux étaient une bonne idée et la seule bonne chose à faire, donc ne te jette pas la pierre, Conan. Ainsi, ils ne nous voient plus. Mais du coup, on ne les voit pas non plus. Du coup, ils peuvent très bien être...

-Juste derrière cette porte...comprit soudain Kogoro, d'une voix blanche.

-Nous sommes piégés !ragea Heiji. Que faire ?

Conan hésita un instant, puis sortit son portable et composa rapidement un mail, l'air grave.

(…)

Ran et Sonoko sortirent de leur lycée. Cette dernière soupirait :

-Pff !...Encore une journée de cours. À quand les vacances ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sonoko, ça arrive. Et tiens...Je vois, ou plutôt j'entends, quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral...

-Hum ?s'exclama Sonoko en sortant son portable de son sac. Makoto ! Alors, idiot ?reprit-elle dans son téléphone.C'est maintenant qu'on appelle ? Ça fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas eu !

-Désolé, Sonoko, mais j'étais en pleine compétition. Et y avait un gars plutôt fort qui...

Ran n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation. Elle préféra se détourner de son amie pour la laisser dans son intimité.

-Tu as de la chance, Sonoko...Moi, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de message de Shinichi...

Ran sentit ses yeux s'embuer, et les frotta rapidement. Son portable vibra soudain.

-Hum ? Un message ?pensa-t-elle. De qui ? Mais...De Shinichi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Ran, je...

Soudain, Ran se figea et blêmit.

(…)

\- « Ran, j'ai eu un message du gamin. Lui, Heiji et ton père sont pris en otage dans le bureau. De ce qu'a vu le gamin, ils sont quatre, trois hommes et une femme. Le gamin a fermé les rideaux pour les empêcher de tirer sur ton père mais de fait, ils ne les voient pas non plus. Ils craignent que l'un d'eux aille jusqu'à la porte et ne leur tire dessus quand ils essaieront de sortir du bureau. Ran, il faut absolument que tu ailles vers le bureau de ton père, et que tu regardes le toit du bâtiment d'en face. Si ces criminels sont encore là, n'appelle surtout pas la police ! Contente-toi de les compter et envoies-moi un message à Conan en leur donnant leur nombre et en les décrivant rapidement. Ainsi, ils sauront s'il manque quelqu'un. Fais vite, Ran ! Ils sont en danger de mort ! Shinichi », finit de lire Kogoro. Et c'est ce gamin détective qui a envoyé ça à Ran ?

-Oui, répondit Conan, je l'ai mis au courant par mail et il a envoyé ça à Ran, expliqua Conan avec un regard de connivence en direction d'Heiji.

-Hum...Ça pourrait être une bonne idée...MAIS COMMENT CE SATANÉ DÉTECTIVE LYCÉEN OSE-T-IL METTRE MA FILLE EN DANGER ?! JE VAIS LE TUER !

-Ne vous inquiètez pas, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, dit Heiji en essayant de rassurer le détective. Rappelez-vous ...

-Daita, Daita...L'affaire des avions en papier ?se rappela Conan. Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

-Oh, Ran en a parlé à Kazuha.

-J'ai un message de Ran !s'écria Conan.

-Quoi ?s'exclama Kogoro en sautant sur ses pieds douloureusement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

-Qu'elle est très inquiète pour nous, lut Conan. Elle ne voit pas d'armes de là où elle est, mais elle voit « quatre personnes : un grands hommes aux longs cheveux blonds, un autre trapu avec des lunettes noires, une femme à l'allure gothique, et une autre personne, un homme, qu'elle a mal vu.»

-Donc Gin, Vodka, Chianti et Korn...se récapitula Heiji intérieurement. Ces fichus snipers...

-Elle demande ce qu'elle peut faire, ajouta Conan, qui semblait très abattu.

-Réponds « rien pour l'instant », répondit vite Heiji. Il faut réfléchir, et vite !

-Non, ne lui envoyez pas cela...

Surpris, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Kogoro, qui avait un petit sourire.

-Je sais comment nous sortir de là. Voilà ce que nous allons faire...

(…)

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, Gin ?s'énervait Chianti. Ils vont finir par s'enfuir !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Chianti, ils savent que si ils sortent, nous leur tirerons dessus.

-Alors que font-ils dans ce bureau depuis si longtemps ?

-Ils réfléchissent sur ce qu'ils vont faire. Et...

DRING DRING !

-Et ils me rappellent. Alors, Kogoro Mouri ? Qu'avez-vous prévu ? Je vous écoute.

-Ceci. Regardez la fenêtre.

Gin tourna la tête...Et haussa les sourcils,.

-Ils...Ils ouvrent les rideaux ?fit Chianti, surprise.

Kogoro était assis sur un siège et faisait face à la fenêtre.

-Vous abandonnez ?dit Gin avec un sourire.

-En effet, dit Kogoro au téléphone.

-Mais vous nous braverez du regard jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? Chianti. Korn. Armez-vous.

Les deux snipers se placèrent face à la fenêtre.

-Ah, enfin, s'exclama Chianti. Je commençais à bouillir...

-Je vous laisse une dernière chance, Kogoro Mouri. Acceptez-vous de collaborer avec nous ?

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Alors Gin ordonna :

-Tirez.

Les balles fusèrent, droit vers Kogoro. Gin sourit diaboliquement, puis un ricanement s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Les rideaux venaient de se tirer.

-Quoi ?s'écria Vodka. Qu'est-ce que...

-Il...Il s'est jeté sur le côté juste avant que l'on tire, reprit Korn. Je l'ai vu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont manigancé ?

-Vodka. File dans leur bureau. Tout de suite.

-Mais. Gin...

-Tout de suite !

Vodka partit à pas de course, tandis que Chianti regardait Gin sans comprendre. Celui-ci attendit quelques instants puis sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

-Alors, Vodka ?

-Le...Le bureau est vide, aniki ! Ils ont filés !

-On s'est fait avoir...jura Gin. Filons.

-Mais...Je ne comprends pas. Comment ont-ils faits ?

-Ils nous ont attirés. Le détective s'est posté devant la fenêtre et nous a appelés. De leur côté, le gamin, probablement, s'est posté près des rideaux, pour les tirer rapidement, tandis que le gamin d'Osaka était près de la porte. Mouri nous a appelés, et, juste avant que l'on tire, le gamin a tiré les rideaux tandis que Mouri se jetait sur le côté. Et pendant que nous étions déstabilisés par les rideaux tirés, ils se sont enfuis.

-Il faut les rattraper, nous avons encore le temps !

-Inutile. Ils iront probablement au commissariat, et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'y intervenir. Donc filons.

Les trois assassins descendirent tous du toit et rejoignirent Vodka.

-Il faudra leur faire payer ça, se renfrogna Chianti.

-La ferme, Chianti, rétorqua Gin. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Mais en lui-même, il pensait :

-Maintenant, je sais que vous êtes un ennemi de l'organisation. Je n'ai que faire des paroles de Vermouth, vous étiez donc bien lié à Sherry...Et à Akai, en plus...Je vous retrouverai, vous et ces gamins. Je les torturerai sous vos yeux et vous ferai cracher tout ce que vous savez. Puis je vous tuerai de la façon la plus douloureuse possible...En vous perçant les poumons, peut-être...

Et, plongé dans ces délicieuses pensées, il pressa le pas.

(…)

-Nous avons réussi à les abuser, souffla Heiji, épuisé.

-Oui, c'était une très bonne idée, Kogoro. Merci. Digne de Shinichi.

-Eumph ! Évidemment que je suis plus intelligent que ce fichu détective lycéen !

-Où allons-nous, tonton ?

-Au commissariat. Pour l'instant. Puis on avisera. Toi, le gamin, dis à Ran de nous rejoindre là-bas. Nous avons à faire, désormais...

Et, sur ces sombres paroles, les trois détectives se dirigèrent vers le commissariat.

(…)

Bourbon était épuisé. Il y avait énormément de monde au café Poirot aux heures d'affluences, et il avait beaucoup à faire. Il s'affala sur une chaise et alluma la télévision distraitement. Il zappa nonchalamment, avant de sursauter.

-Le fameux détective Mouri, dit « Kogoro l'endormi », a disparu. On a retrouvé des traces de balles dans son bureau et des témoins déclarent avoir vu des personnes louches sur le toit du bâtiment d'en face. Les policiers ont déclaré que l'enquête était en cours. La fille du détective et le jeune garçon qu'il hébergeait ont été mis sous la protection de la police.

Autre information du jour : le fameux concours de beauté a été remporté par Miss...

Mais Bourbon n'écoutait plus. Il se leva brusquement, enleva son tablier et sortit de la pièce. Il attrapa au vol sa veste sur le comptoir et lança à Azusa :

-Désolé, Azusa ! Un imprévu, je dois partir ! Excuse-moi au patron de ma part !

Et sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme éberluée, il sortit du café et marcha à toute vitesse.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qui a organisé ça ? Le Boss ? Rum ? Et je n'en ai rien su ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ils ne me font plus confiance ? Et c'est vrai que Gin avait dit qu'il voulait faire le ménage...Est-ce que c'est lui qui aurait...

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit son téléphone qu'au bout de la sixième ou septième sonnerie.

-Allô ? Amuro Tooru ?dit-il en décrochant. Je suis pressé, pouvez-vous rappeler plus tard ?

-C'est moi, Bourbon, fit une voix féminine.

-Ver...Vermouth ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé chez Mouri ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant ? C'est moi qui étais chargé de...

-Ne sois pas tant offusqué. Je n'en savais rien moi-même. C'était une initiative personnelle de Gin.

-De Gin ? J'avais donc raison...

-Et actuellement, le Boss est en train de lui passer un savon, c'est amusant à voir...Rum rit sous cape. Enfin bref, dépêche-toi de venir, on a besoin de toi ici.

-J'arrive !

Amuro raccrocha et alla prendre un train. Une fois assis, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit :

-La donne a changée.

(…)

Amuro l'ignorait, mais au même moment, un jeune homme martelait la porte d'un célèbre joueur de shogi.

-Saguru ?fit Shukichi en ouvrant, surpris.

-Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu la télévision ? Vous savez que Mouri...

-Oui, j'ai vu. Entre, Saguru...

Le jeune détective lycéen entra et reprit aussitôt :

-Vous pensez que c'est...Eux qui ont agi ? Ou...

-Je n'en sais rien, Saguru...Je suis aussi surpris que toi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

-Pensez-vous qu'il a été enlevé ?

-Non, ça m'étonnerait. Ils l'auraient plutôt tué...

-Alors il s'est enfui ? Mais où est-il allé ?

-Je l'ignore. Mais quelqu'un le sait peut-être...

-Conan Edogawa, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

(…)

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Gin ? Est-ce que ton but s'est accompli ? Parce que là, c'est un succés ! Il s'est enfui, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il a pu aller, vous avez été vus...Un beau fiasco !

-Boss, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant, au moins, nous sommes certains de son implication dans...

-Ou alors, il s'est juste enfui parce qu'on lui avait tiré dessus, insinua avec perfidie Vermouth.

-Bref ! Je te rappelle, Gin, que c'est l'affaire de Bourbon. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler !

-Si nous pouvons avoir confiance en Bourbon...rétorqua Gin froidement.

Bourbon rougit de l'affront. Dire ça en sa présence ! Il allait parler mais le Boss reprit :

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de voir des traîtres partout, me semble-t-il !

-N'avais-je pas raison pour Kir ?

Il y eut un silence. Que Rum brisa :

-Qu'importe. Tu es trop impliqué, Gin. Tu vas te retirer de cette affaire. Je m'en occuper.

Gin serra les poings. Qu'il haïssait le bras droit du Boss ! Mais il ne dit rien, et sortit de la pièce. La porte claqua.

* * *

Qui est le traître, après tout ? Où se cache Kogoro ? Qu'a-t-il appris ? Comment Saguru et Shukichi vont-ils agir ? La couverture de Bourbon va-t-elle tenir encore longtemps ? Et, surtout, comment va réagir Gin après cet échec cuisant ?

Un chapitre j'espère assez gros après cette longue absence.

Je tiens à m'expliquer. La fin de l'année approchait, il y avait beaucoup d'examens, et je n'avais pas la tête à écrire lorsque j'en avais le temps. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser.

Mais maintenant, je suis de retour, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et j'ai plein de projets de fics, dont certaines en duo ! J'espère qu'elles vous plairont !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	28. Chapitre 27 : Hiérarchie

Hum hum...88 jours d'absence sur cette fiction ( quoiqu'au début, c'était normal... )...Bon...Merci à tinalabombe, estelle et Eyto pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 27 : Hiérarchie

Saguru entra dans le commissariat d'un pas rapide. Un policier l'aborda et lui dit quelques mots. Il hocha la tête et avança dans les couloirs. Il ouvrit une porte et regarda rapidement autour de lui : tout le monde était déjà là. Les inspecteurs et les membres du FBI discutaient vivement, Subaru Okiya était accoudé à une table et semblait pensif, Heiji Hattori paraissait très nerveux et bougeait sans cesse, Ran Mouri était un peu à l'écart sur un canapé, aux côtés de Conan. Quant à Shukichi, il restait stoïque, appuyé contre un mur, l'air maître de lui. Oui, tout le monde était là, sauf le principal intéressé, évidemment.

-Ah, Hakuba !s'écria l'inspecteur en le voyant. Vous voilà ! Bien, nous pouvons commencer.

Il s'approcha d'un écran qu'il tira tandis qu'on allumait le vidéo-projecteur. Il commença ainsi :

-Voilà les faits. Il y a environ trois heures, une fusillade a eu lieu dans le quartier de Beika, au bureau du détective Mouri, dit « Kogoro l'endormi », a disparu. Selon des témoins, les tireurs seraient trois hommes et une femme, et ils étaient postés sur le oit du bâtiment d'en face. Des portraits-robots sont en train d'être faits à l'heure où je vous parle. Nous avons déclaré à la presse que l'enquête était en cours, sans rien ajouter. Il est clair que Kogoro Mouri était la cible de cet attaque. Selon Ran ( Maigret hésita un instant avant de poursuivre ), averti par un message, Mouri, Hattori et Conan étaient dans le bureau. Hattori, je vous laisse poursuivre...

-Merci, inspecteur. J'étais dans le bureau avec Conan. Alors que M. Mouri venait d'arriver, j'ai soudain remarqué un étrange reflet sur le bâtiment d'en face, que j'ai identifié comme venant d'un fusil. J'ai alors vu, sous le signal d'un des hommes, une femme tirer. Je me suis jeté sur M. Mouri avec une fraction de seconde d'avance. Malheureusement, il avait été touché...Mais seulement à l'épaule. Le téléphone a alors sonné, et j'ai vu que l'un des hommes, celui qui avait ordonné le tir, avait un portable à son oreille. J'ai décroché, et on m'a demandé d'amener M. Mouri près de la vitre, ou ils abattraient Conan. J'ai demandé qui ils étaient, et il a voulu parler à Conan. J'ai fait mine de refuser, et un tir a frôlé ma joue. J'hésitai sur la conduite à tenir, quand Conan a réussi à fermer les rideaux, et j'ai alors raccroché.

-Bien joué, Conan !fit Shiratori.

-Ensuite, on n'osait pas partir, car ils pouvaient très bien être juste derrière la porte. C'est là que Conan a contacté quelqu'un, qui a contacté Ran.

-Qui est ce « quelqu'un » ?demanda Hakuba.

-Plus tard, coupa Maigret. Reprenez, Hattori.

-Comme on le lui demandait, Ran est allé voir si les criminels étaient encore en face. Si c'était le cas, elle devait les compter et transmettre à Conan leur nombre et une courte description. Ce qu'elle a fait, et on a su qu'ils étaient tous encore en place. Ainsi, on a pu monter un stratagème pour s'enfuir. Ensuite...

-Nous sommes venus ici, fit une voix.

Saguru sursauta. Kogoro Mouri venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

-Monsieur Mouri ? Mais...Je croyais que...

-Pour la presse, je suis censé avoir disparu, expliqua le détective à l'assistance, tout aussi surprise que Saguru.

-Ainsi, nous ne risquons pas de nouvelle attaque, que ce soit envers Mouri ou contre ses proches. C'est ce qu'il m'a proposé en venant ici.

Seul Saguru et Shukichi furent assez habiles pour voir le très furtif coup d'œil que jeta Conan à Kogoro à ce moment.

-Hum...Je comprends mieux...pensèrent-ils en même temps.

-Mais...Et votre femme, monsieur Mouri ?demanda l'inspecteur Takagi. Vous ne souhaiteriez pas que...

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Eri, répondit gravement Kogoro. Je la connais bien, elle ne flanchera pas.

Heiji sentit naître en lui un sentiment de culpabilité. Les événements des dernières heures lui revinrent en mémoire...

( Deux heures plus tôt, près du commissariat )

-Bien, personne en vue. Allons-y, et prévenons tout de suite l'inspecteur Maigret. Il faut que ces hommes soient arrêtés et...

-Kogoro, attends !s'exclama soudain Conan. Il...Il ne faut pas aller voir l'inspecteur Maigret !

-Hum ? Que veux-tu dire, gamin ?

-C'est...Parce que...hésita Conan, et, en lui-même, il pensait : Zut ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne vais pas le mettre au courant, c'est trop risqué ! Mais sinon, les hommes en noir vont venir le tuer ! Et donc...

-Si vous prévenez la police, ces hommes vont venir ici vous tuer, ainsi que tous les policiers ! Vous, les policiers, et tous vos proches !

Kogoro sembla ébranlé. Il hésita un instant.

-Bon, alors...J'ai disparu.

-Pardon ?

-On va faire ainsi : on va au commissariat et on dit tout aux policiers. Sauf certains détails sur...Vous. Enfin, ce que j'ai compris...Seulement, on leur demandera de dire à la presse que j'ai disparu, sans donner de détails. Je vous aurais abandonné à la gare, ou quelque chose du même genre...Bref. Ainsi, vous, mes proches, et les policiers, seraient en sécurité.

Conan hésita.

-Je ne pense pas que...

-Écoute-moi, gamin. Je n'ai pas tout compris tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, mais sache une chose : je tiens à comprendre. Pour l'instant, je vais attendre, mais je veux une explication. Mais pour l'heure, faisons ainsi. Juste une chose...Ran sera au courant.

-Ran ? Non, il ne faut pas...

-Pour préciser, elle en saura autant que les policiers. Elle a reçu le message de ce détective, donc je ne tiens pas à lui mentir sur ma disparition. Je n'accepte aucune objection.

Conan allait répondre, mais l'attitude de Kogoro le fit changer d'avis. Heii demanda alors :

-Et...Pour madame Kisaki ?

Kogoro se figea. Après quelques secondes de silence, il répondit :

-Elle...Elle saura quoi faire.

Heiji vit bien le trouble que ressentait Kogoro, et il retint un soupir. Mais, après le passage de quelques passants, ils s'élancèrent dans le commissariat.

( Fin du flash-back )

-Monsieur Mouri...demanda Shukichi. Avez-vous seulement une seule idée sur l'identité et, surtout, la motivation, de vos agresseurs ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kogoro. Et celui-ci répondit gravement :

-Absolument pas. Je n'ai aucune idée sur ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Et à votre avis, insinua avec douceur Saguru, pourquoi voulaient-ils parler à Conan ?

-Sans doute voulaient-ils que je me charge de persuader Kogoro de se rendre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Conan, étonné, car c'était lui qui venait de répondre.

-Enfin, je suppose.

-Et tu as sans doute raison, Conan, répondit Shiratori. Et...M. Okiya ?

-Oui ?répondit calmement « Subaru », qui semblait attendre cela depuis longtemps.

-Pouvez-vous amener Mlle Masumi ici ? Peut-être sait-elle quelque chose ou, au moins, pourrait nous aider...

-Avec plaisr, inspecteur !fit la voix de Masumi.

-Quoi ?sursauta Maigret. Mais...D'où...D'où vient sa voix ?

La voix de Masumi semblait venir du pantalon de Subaru. Avec un sourire perçant, Subaru sortit son portable de sa poche.

-J'ai allumé mon portable pour pouvoir la contacter au moment venu. Elle est actuellement chez moi, à l'abri.

-En effet, inspecteur ! Et si vous voulez savoir ce que je pense de tout ceci, je suis tout aussi surpris que vous. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout...

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien nous dire ?

-Moi, non...

-Mais moi, si.

Maigret fit volte-face : « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » venait d'entrer, aux côtés de Jodie et Camel.

-C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce qu'on la fasse venir, expliqua James Black. Cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, grinça Maigret.

-M. Mouri...fit la douce voix de « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine ».

-Oui, mademoiselle ?

-Je...Je suis vraiment navré de tout ce qui vous est arrivé. Je vous assure que je ne le souhaitais pas. Ce n'est...Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu...

Il y eut un silence. La voix de la mystérieuse jeune fille vibrait de sincérité.

-Je vous assure, répondit lentement Kogoro, que je vous crois là-dessus. Vous n'êtes évidemment pas responsable de cette fusillade. Et puis, cela me permettra de faire réparer gratis les vitres de mon bureau...

Après un petit rire, « la petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » demanda :

-J'aurai une question...Pour vous, le détective d'Osaka et cet enfant...

-Vous voyez mal vos agresseurs, et votre fille, M. Mouri, vous les a décrits. C'est bien cela ?

-En effet.

-Pour l'instant, je ne connais aucun détail sur leurs descriptions. Est-ce qu'ils s'agirait, par hasard, de quatre personnes habillés en noir, et, dans l'ordre, d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds argentés avec un chapeau, d'un autre homme plus petit et plus costaud avec des lunettes et le même chapeau, d'une femme avec des tatouages assez fine, et d'un homme aux cheveux gris, sachant que c'est ces deux dernières personnes qui avaient des fusils à la main ?

Ran sursauta, tout comme Kogoro et quelques policiers.

-Co...Comment savez-vous que...

-J'avais donc raison...Inspecteur Maigret, je vous conseille de ne pas publier ces descriptions à la télé...Ça ne servirait à rien, vous ne les retrouverez pas...

-Excusez-moi ?!

-Ceci est un simple conseil que je vous donne, faîtes comme il vous plaira...Je vous conseille de ne rien faire. Et, monsieur Mouri...

-Oui ?

-Je vous réitère mes excuses. Comme le dit Sherlock Holmes dans « Les Hêtres dorés », « mon cher Watson, en tant que médecin, vous savez comme moi que lorsqu'on veut être renseigné sur les dispositions des enfants, le moyen le plus sûr d'étudier les parents...Ne comprenez-vous pas que la méthode inversé peut donner les mêmes résultats ? ». Et donc, à force de voir de loin votre fille Ran, j'ai appris à vous connaître...Et je suis donc vraiment navré. Et quant à vous, messieurs les policiers, je n'ai sans doute rien de plus à vous dire. Du moins, sur cette fusillade. Si vous souhaitez me raccompagner en « cellule »...

Maigret hésita un instant, mais suite à un signe de James Black, il demanda à Chiba de conduire la prisonnière. Mais, alors qu'elle allait sortir, Saguru demanda :

-Excusez-moi, « petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine »...Vu que vous connaissez Sherlock Holmes...Quel est votre personnage préféré ?

« La petite sœur de Sera de l'extérieur du domaine » ne répondit pas. Mais, alors que la porte se refermait, Saguru entendit :

-Morstan...

Saguru hocha la tête, et il regarda du clin de l'œil Shukichi, qui avait lui aussi entendu.

-Serait-ce possible ?

La réunion se termina peu de temps après. Kogoro restait au commissariat, tandis que les autres « détectives » quittèrent le commissariat. Sur le chemin, Saguru pensa :

-Est-ce que son vrai nom...Serait-il possible que ? Mary...

(…)

-Était-ce la bonne chose à faire, Kudo ?

Conan et Heiji étaient sur le chemin de la maison du professeur Agasa, et après quelques minutes de silence, Heiji venait de parler.

-Tu sais bien que j'étais contre, Heiji...Mais bon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, à ce moment...

-Que vont faire les hommes en noir, désormais, à ton avis ?

-Ce n'est pas du genre de Gin d'agir ainsi, il devait être très pressé. Et Rum lui-même n'est pas encore vraiment entré en scène.

La voix de Conan trahissait son inquiétude.

-Et, évidemment, il y a aussi...

( Deux heures plus tôt, au commissariat )

-Dis, Kudo ?

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment...

Conan et Heiji attendaient dans une salle privée pendant que Kogoro donnait son témoignage à l'inspecteur Maigret.

-Tu sais, les hommes en noir...Leur complice au commissariat...

-Oui ? Je pense toujours que c'est Hutoi.

-Et je ne suis toujours pas d'accord, mais bref. Ne pourrions-nous pas exposer nos raisonnements ? Au moins, les trois autres suspects seront libres de tout soupçons !

-Hum, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, à part attendre, il n'y a rien à faire.

Conan appela alors l'inspecteur Takagi, qui arriva aussitôt.

-Tout va bien, vous deux ? L'inspecteur Maigret m'a mis au courant.

-Merci, mais plus tard. Dites-nous, les cinq suspects du vol du portable, ils sont toujours ici ?

-Eh bien...Tous sauf un...

-Qui ça ?s'exclama Heiji.

-Toshimi Korikura, une collègue de la sécurité routière. En fait, elle a...Disparu.

-Quoi ?cria Conan.

-Oui, elle a quitté la salle où elle était censée attendre. On ne l'a pas encore retrouvée. Elle a dû quitter le commissariat, bien sûr, mais pour aller où ? Évidemment, elle est désormais la suspecte numéro un pour le vol, mais...

Sans écouter la suite, Conan et Heiji échangèrent un regard consterné.

-Apparemment, tu avais raison, Heiji...

-Mais elle nous a filé entre les doigts. C'est fichu...

-Et de deux fils cassés ! On ne la retrouvera pas...

( Fin du flash-back )

-On ne la retrouvera pas, répéta Conan. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû mieux me concentrer sur le vol. Mais avec la fusillade au bureau...

-Ne culpabilise pas, Kudo ! Cet inspecteur Takagi nous a bien dit qu'elle avait dû fuir du commissariat bien avant la fusillade. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Cela dit, ajouta-t-il, je me demande où elle est, maintenant...

Conan ne répondit pas. L'air mélancolique, il semblait écouter le flot de la rivière Teimuzu.

(…)

-Ah, je te cherchais, Vermouth !s'exclama Rum en ouvrant une porte. Que fais-tu ?

-Je prépare mon prochain film. Les deux yeux du bandit, tu sais ?

Le visage du numéro 2 de l'organisation s'assombrit.

-Je n'aime pas ce titre...

-Ce n'est pas toi qui joue ! Mais dis-moi, tu as l'air fatigué...

-Ah, oui ! Je déteste commander des abrutis qui ne comprennent rien à ce qu'on leur dit ! Ano Kata vient de nous débarrasser de notre indic au commissariat, et il faut se débarrasser du corps. Le jeter à la mer, c'est pourtant simple, non ? En quelle langue je dois le leur dire, à ces idiots ? En polonais ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la « jeune » actrice. Puis elle fronça les sourcils en voyant ce que tenait Rum dans la main.

-C'est quoi, ces gros cahiers ?

-Ah, ça ? C'est pour ça que je venais te voir. Après la bévue de cet idiot de Gin ( Rum eut un sourire furtif ), je reprends l'enquête à zéro. Sans Bourbon pour le moment. Et donc, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Pour quoi ?

-Fais-moi un masque de parfait abruti, j'ai une visite à faire et, de ce que j'en sais, mon interlocuteur est assez intelligent...

-OK, sourit Vermouth, je vais m'y mettre. Et pourrais-je savoir ou ?

-À Beika.

(…)

Akai trouvait le temps long. Hattori et Kudo tardaient à venir, et il s'ennuyait ferme. Au moins, Sera s'occupait en haut, dans sa chambre...Il se buvait un nouveau verre de scotch quand on sonna.

-Ah, enfin eux ?

Il se leva, reprit par prudence la voix de Subaru Okiya, puis alla à l'interphone.

-Bonjour ! J'ai une livraison de la part de monsieur et madame René et Undina Masson, pour Subaru Okiya. Pourrais-je entrer ?

Subaru eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne connaissait absolument pas ces noms.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une télévision, je crois ! Ainsi qu'un colis et une enveloppe. Je crois que ça vient de France.

Subaru hésita, puis ouvrit. Il fit face à un jeune homme plutôt falot, avec de grosses lunettes bas de gamme, et aux cheveux coupés très courts.

-Un étudiant qui arrondit ses fins de mois en travaillant, pensa Subaru.

-J'amène tout jusqu'à ce canapé ?proposa le livreur.

-Euh, oui ! Mais faites vite, je vous prie ! J'attends de la visite.

Subaru s'écarta pour que le livreur puisse passer...Et Rum entra.

* * *

Ce livreur est donc Rum ! Mais que veut-il en venant ici ? Que va-t-il advenir de Kogoro, retenu prisonnier pour sa sécurité au commissariat ? Que va devoir lui dire Conan ? Lui et Heiji apprendront-ils le sort de Korikura ? Et, surtout, pour combien de temps encore Saguru et Shukichi vont-ils rester dans l'ombre ?

Ah, comprenez-vous pourquoi ce chapitre s'appelle ainsi ?

Deux références à Sherlock Holmes ( demandez en review si vous n'avez pas compris le « Morstan » ), dont l'une est tirée du manga, elle n'est d'ailleurs pas choisie au hasard, mais vous devriez la trouver facilement !

Ah, et le prénom « Undina » existe ! C'est dérivé de « Ondine » !

Désolé pour cette interminable absence...J'espère qu'on se retrouvera plus tôt la prochaine fois, mais avant, ce sera pour un one-shot, ou sur « Ceci n'est pas une fiction » !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


End file.
